Time Changes All
by hoshi-ni-onegai
Summary: AU KxK Kaoru goes to a normal high school in Japan and is suddenly joined by a childhood love who transfers to her school. Will they ever get their 'happily ever after? A/N: This story was written 10 years ago when I barely knew what narrative writing was. I don't have the heart to delete it, but I recommend you don't read it. I'm ashamed by how bad it is. You've been warned.
1. I Can't Believe He's Back

Author's note: This is my first fanfic EVER and I am sorry about my lack of writing capabilities. so please R&R. also I don't plan to continue if no one review because that way I know that it was so bad that a continuation to this story would be a menace society.  
  
Dislaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin ;-; and I don't any of it's characters ;-; I don't even own a car ;-; just a crappy computer to write crappy fanfictions and destroy the characters in Rurouni Kenshin by making them completely ooc. I deeply apologize to all of you and Watsuki Nobuhiro, the author of this wonderful manga and anime!  
  
'.' Kaoru's thoughts  
  
"." dialogue  
  
I Can't Believe He's Back  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
It was a cold day and the meteorologist on the TV said it would be getting colder as the day progressed. Watching TV as she ate her breakfast at the table she felt annoyed, 'I hate the cold!' After she finished eating her toast she ran to her bedroom to grab her winter coat, gloves, and a scarf. She headed toward the door closing the door behind her to the empty apartment.  
  
  
  
"Jou-chan! Wait up!" a boy called her from behind her.  
  
Kaoru turned around seeing a tall boy with spiky hair and a short girl with long braided hair running up to her. Instantly she forgot the cold and smiled brightly seeing her two best friends.  
  
"Hey guys! How was your weekend?" Kaoru asked with her smile spreading more across her face.  
  
"Kaoru, we know about your date! Forget about our boring weekend how did it go with Takaomi (he is not a RK character)?" the short girl asked mischievously.  
  
Kaoru could feel her face burn up. "Stop that Misao! I'm not the type to kiss and tell!"  
  
"Wow Jou-chan, you got to first base or should I say Takaomi got to first base!" Sano, the tall boy said as he poked her on the shoulder.  
  
Her face turned to an even darker shade of red. She ran off to avoid their questions and their looks. Misao and Sano just walked after her laughing. "I can't believe our innocent little Kaoru is growing up!" Misao said as she wiped away a tear from laughing to hard. At that moment she glanced at her watch and noticed it was five minutes till eight o'clock. "Oh my God!!! We have to hurry or Saitoh Sensei is gonna kill us for being late again!" With that Sano and Misao ran to the already visible gates to their school.  
  
When they burst through the door Kaoru was already at her seat with the rest of the class and Saitoh Sensei had already begun homeroom. Saitoh glanced at the two late students and glared at them, "At kendo this afternoon, which I expect you won't be late to, you two shall go first." Hearing this Misao and Sano bowed their heads and quickly walked to their seats.  
  
Sano sitting next to Kaoru and Misao behind her, as they walked passed her she smiled at them for getting in trouble. Sano and Misao looked at her a bit pissed off.  
  
"I almost forgot we're having a new student today. . . take out your homework for math class while I go get him from the office." Saitoh Sensei said with a smirking face, not really caring that he had forgotten a student that was waiting to be taken to their new class in the office.  
  
"I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl." Kaoru thought out loud as the rest of the class relaxed and began to talk amongst themselves as their dictator of a teacher left the room.  
  
"Forget the new kid! Jou-chan I can't believe you ditched us and you knew we were gonna be late." With a joking stabbing motion to his heart he added " you hit me right here."  
  
"Vengeance is the only way to go~!" Kaoru said as she smiled to Sano.  
  
"But now we have to endure the wrath of Saitoh the whole day and after school. . . I don't even want to think about it. I must use these last final hours before my life and Sano's shall come to an end!" Misao said as she sighed and laid her chin on the desk looking at Kaoru sadly.  
  
"You're such a drama queen Misao. It's not like he's gonna kill you guys at practice, he's just gonna TRY to kill you guys. there is a difference." Kaoru replied with a slight chuckle in her voice.  
  
"Sure Jou-chan. now back to the topic of Takaomi, so how'd it go?" Sano said playfully nudging Kaoru in the arm.  
  
Kaoru felt her face burn up again, seeing this Sano and Misao looked at each other and smiled devilishly. "Spill it Kaoru, we have to know how your first date in your whole life went~!" Misao added tauntingly forgetting about the torture from Saitoh that would soon come.  
  
"It was not my first date!" Kaoru said protesting.  
  
"Jou-chan date and a kiss at the age of six doesn't count."  
  
Kaoru looked a bit pissed off but gave in. "He took me to a movie then he walked me home. . . and that was it!" Kaoru replied with her face getting redder by each word.  
  
At that moment the all of a sudden the door slid open, startling the kids and in walked Saitoh Sensei with a long red haired student following him. 'He's wearing a boy's uniform but his hair is so long! I wonder if the principle yelled at him for that. . . '  
  
"His name is Himura Kenshin, he moved here from Hokkaido. Answer any questions that he may have about the school. Himura take the empty seat next to Kamiya. Kamiya raise your hand so he'll know who you are." Saitoh Sensei said to the class without any emotion and gestured Kenshin in the direction Kaoru who had her hand up. Saitoh Sensei couldn't have cared less about the new student and started calling roll before Kenshin even started walking towards the back.  
  
Until then Kenshin had has his head down and when he looked up all the girls in the class started to whisper among them selves saying things like: "Oh my God! He's so hot!" "The cross star on his left cheek is so sexy!" "I love his red hair! I wonder if it's dyed"  
  
Misao wasn't in agreement with the other girls and whispered to Kaoru, "I still think Aoshi-senpai is still so much hotter~!"  
  
Kaoru however couldn't help but stare. 'Ken-chan. I can't believe he's back.' 


	2. Embrace

Author's note: I got reviews!!!!!! After I got my first review from Chiki I knew I had to continue the chapters even if only one person was going to read it! Then the next day I check again and I had a total of 7 reviews!!!!!! Thank you Chiki, jessified, dreamaker13, A. (I'm not sure if that's your name. . .), kurara, sakura, and Shunu No Miko!!! You guys have made my week!!!!! I shall continue on, and I hope you like the second chapter!! If you don't like it just tell me and I'll try to improve it so please R&R!!!!! Also I seem to have confused Chiki and some other people by using the name 'Akira' for the guy Kaoru went on a date with, he's not intended to be Kiyosato Akira. So in order to not confuse anyone else I have decided to change the guy's name to Kobayashi Takaomi. I apologize for any inconvenience or confusion I may have caused. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!! ^o^  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own RK. ;-;  
  
Embrace  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
As Kenshin headed in the direction of the room his eyes and that of Kaoru locked and they stayed that way until he was standing beside her. 'He's eyes are the same violet that I remember, they're so friendly and familiar. . . Of course they're familiar! You know the guy. . .His eyes are smiling, does he remember me?. . .'  
  
Sano flashing his famous evil grin and said to Kaoru just loud enough for her, Misao, and Kenshin to hear, "Hey! What are you doing Kaoru, don't be looking at other guys when you've got Takaomi~!"  
  
With that comment Kaoru averted her eyes and blushed to a deep crimson and hissed at Sano, "Drop it! Takaomi is not mine we just went out on ONE date!"  
  
"Yeah but you gave him your first kiss EVER~!" Misao teasingly said.  
  
Kaoru eyes shot up to accidentally look straight into Kenshin's. . . 'His eyes are. . . amber. . . his eyes aren't smiling' With that he said, "HAJIMEMASHITE, my name is Himura Kenshin."  
  
'. . . hajimemashite. . . He thinks it's the first time we met? He doesn't remember about the time in the park? He doesn't remember six years? He doesn't remember me?' Kaoru's heart sank and so did her tone of voice, "Konnichiwa, my name is Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
Saitoh Sensei annoyed that Koaru and Kenshin weren't exactly paying attention to the morning announcements yelled, "Kamiya! Since you seem to want to talk to Himura allowing yourself to talk when I am, why not show him around the school?! You have thirty minutes before your next class starts so I suggest you start immediately."  
  
Kaoru stood up without hesitation and motioned for Kenshin to follow her, on the way out the door Saitoh Sensei stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. He glared at her and whispered to her, "Never talk when I am, for that you'll go third at kendo today right after your friends."  
  
Seeing that he wasn't joking she swallowed and bowed her head and headed out the door, Kenshin closing the door behind them.  
  
"Ken-cha. . . I mean Himura-san what part of the school haven't you seen?" Kaoru asked very nervously.  
  
With his eyes still amber he replied coldly but politely, "I've already seen the office being that Saitoh Sensei left me there, but I haven't seen a single part of the school yet."  
  
"Then I guess we should start with the class hallways. . . Umm, this is the second year students' hallway, it goes from 2-A to 2-G. . . Oh! Our classroom is 2-C don't forget that or you'll end up in the wrong classroom. . . this way is the third year students hallway, follow me!" Kaoru tried to explain this in the most cheerful manner but couldn't help but sweat when Kenshin kept on looking at her with amber eyes.  
  
'I thought his eyes were violet. . . I could have sworn I saw the same friendly violet from my memories. . . but his eyes are now amb-' Her thought was interrupted when someone pulled her in their embrace. As she looked up she saw a smiling face look down at her.  
  
"Ah, my dear Kaoru-chan! What brings you to this part of the school? Of course you have come to see me, you are lucky that I was on my way back from the bathroom!" A tall guy with black hair and warm brown eyes said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Completely thrown off guard for she was looking down at the floor thinking about Kenshin's eyes. Surprised, she didn't push the guy off and instead stuttered, "T-takaomi! . . . I-I'm giving Himura-san a t-tour o-of the school-l."  
  
Takaomi looked up from Kaoru and caught sight of the alleged Himura-san, "Konnichiwa, my name is Kobayashi Takaomi!" He said this very cheerfully and let go of one arm from Kaoru and extended it to Kenshin.  
  
For a few moments Kenshin glared at the hand and also at the other hand that still embraced Kaoru. Then he shook Takaomi's hand with his right and used the other hand to pull Kaoru from out of Takaomi's arms. Takaomi a bit thrown back just blinked at the action just done. 'Wha-what? What just happened? Sure I didn't exactly want to be in Takaomi's arms in front of Ken-chan but why would he pull me out of it? He doesn't even remember me. . . or does he?'  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb your intimate moment but Kamiya-san needs to show me around the school before homeroom is over. So if you will excuse us we shall be on our way." Kenshin said while glaring at Takaomi and started to walk away with his hand still on Kaoru's upper arm pulling her away.  
  
"Bye?" Takaomi replied a bit confused as the other two turned the corner.  
  
"Excuse my actions Kamiya-san, but I truly need to get to know the school." Kenshin said coldly letting go of Kaoru's arm once they reached another hallway.  
  
'So that's why. . . of course that's the reason. . . what other reason could there be, but his eyes are saying otherwise. . .' "No, I should apologize! Takaomi surprised me so I couldn't break away the hug. . ." rapidly trying to change the subject, ". . . this is the first year student's hallway, this hall way and also that of third year students all go from A to G. It's hard to get lost in this school it's a really simple format, even you wouldn't get lost."  
  
". . . "  
  
******************************** Flash Back ***********************************  
  
"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Where are you? Did you get lost again?" A five-year- old-Kaoru yelled with her hands cupped around her mouth acting as a megaphone.  
  
Blushing from embracement a five-year-old-Kenshin ran toward her voice. "Don't say that so loud!"  
  
The girl smiled from ear to ear, "But this is the only way you find your way!" holding her stomach while laughing, "I can't believe you still get lost in this park even though you've lived here your whole life Ken-chan!"  
  
"Stop that!" Kenshin blushed even more as people started to stare. ". . . but thank you, I know I can always rely on you." He whispered into her ear making her stop laughing and blush.  
  
"S-sure! A-anytime! C-come on let's go to the swings before the other kids get them!" Kaoru said as she quickly turned her head so as to keep Kenshin from seeing her red face, grabbing his hand in hers and pulling toward the swings.  
  
Kenshin catching a glance of a small patch of red smiled and allowed himself to be pulled.  
  
******************************** Flash Back Ends *********************************** 


	3. Lunch and Basketball

Author's Note: Hello everyone~! I can't believe I have gotten 19 reviews! I am so happy that some people are liking it so much! I wish I could give individual thanks to everyone but time isn't exactly a close friend of mine, maybe in the next chapter I'll do that. . . . There were a few people that asked me to make the chapters longer so I tried to make this as long as possible. . . but then I started getting sleepy (I write my chapters at night, don't ask me why) so I ended the chapter there. If you guys want me to continue please leave me a message by reviewing~! I have very low confidence in the stuff I write, so if at least one person doesn't ask me to continue I'll take it as a sign to stop this insanely stupid story before I destroy Watsuki Sensei's RK characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I have a long list of stuff I don't own, Rurouni Kenshin happens to be one of the many on that list ;-;  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' Kaoru's thoughts (. . .) authors useless commentary  
  
Lunch and Basketball (I know my titles aren't very creative) By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
The rest of their tour around the school ended without anything else happening and nothing being said between the two of them except for Kaoru's explanations of the different parts of the school. When they got back to class the students were waiting for the math teacher to arrive and Saitoh Sensei had already left. As Kaoru went back to her seat she noticed that Misao had a million and one questions to ask but suddenly the classroom door slid open and the math teacher came in.  
  
"Hello~! Class I hope you did your homework~!" A cheerful woman came in with a smile spreading across her face. "I hear we have a new student in the class. . ." She glanced across the room until she spotted the fiery red hair. "Oh, you must be Himura Kenshin~! The whole faculty is talking about you~! You're famous around here with you grades and every thing~! I am your math teacher, everyone calls me Tae so you can too!"  
  
Kenshin sweat dropped and responded with, "O-okay, ummm. . . Tae. . . san?"  
  
Kaoru looked blankly at her desk, 'Ken-chan is smart? I guess I shouldn't be that surprised. . . I knew him only until I was seven, 1st grade isn't exactly a tough course or anything. . . He's changed so much. . . I might as well not know him at all. . .'  
  
After math, language, and history class was over it was time for lunch. (In Japan the students eat lunch in the classrooms or somewhere around the school, there is no cafeteria). As usual Sano, Misao, and Kaoru bunched their desks together so they could face each other when eating. Sano noticed that Kenshin was taking out his lunch, "Hey Kenshin! Are you eating with someone?"  
  
A bit startled Kenshin responded, "N-no."  
  
"Come over here then come eat lunch with us!. . . Kaoru make space!. . . Go ahead Kenshin squeeze your desk next to Kaoru!" Sano gestured Kenshin to come as Misao and Kaoru moved their desks so Kenshin could move his in.  
  
'Thank you Sano! I can try to find out if he remembers me. . . what happens if he doesn't?'  
  
Hesitantly Kenshin moved his desk next to Kaoru and sat down with his lunch. Smiling he looked up at Sano and politely said, "Thank you for inviting me to sit with you, Sagara-san. That was very kind of you."  
  
"Yeah sure! Anytime! And you don't have to use keigo (formal Japanese) with me! Also don't call me 'Sagara-san,' I find it annoying. You can call me Sano!"  
  
"Oh! And you can call me Misao or Misao-chan! Any variation will do, except for anything with 'san' I hate formalities."  
  
Kenshin smiled at this said, "Okay Sano, Misao, and. . . Kamiya-san. . ."  
  
Until that moment Kaoru had been a bit zoned out and staring out into space, but the space she just happened to be staring out was Kenshin's face. After noticing that Kenshin was looking at her, she said, "W-what? Oh, you can call me what you usually call me. . ." Kaoru's face blushed after figuring out what she had just said. Noticing what she had just said Sano and Misao looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Hey, Jou-chan you know Kenshin~? Are you guys a former couple or something~?"  
  
Kaoru face started burning red, and decided to answer Sano's second question first. "We are not a former couple!"  
  
"Yeah Kaoru~! What does he usually call you?"  
  
"Shut up!" She starting to get pissed off at those two, but of course (since this a fanfic and all) Kenshin took this Kaoru not wanting people to know about their past.  
  
Kenshin interrupted gently smiling at three, "Kamiya-san probably miss worded her statement, she probably meant to say 'you can call me HOW you usually call OTHER PEOPLE.' I assure you this is the first day we have ever met. . . Kamiya-san how would you want me to call you?"  
  
'Ken-chan. . . so you don't remember' ". . . yeah, my mistake. . . You can call me Kaoru, that's if I can call you Ken-ch. . . I mean Kenshin." She replied forcing a smile on her face.  
  
"Then Kaoru it is. . . Oh, I am a bit curious on what Saitoh Sensei was saying to you before when we left. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble on my behalf."  
  
"Huh? Oh! You mean his 'punishment,' that no biggy. That just means that I'd have to spar with him during kendo this afternoon."  
  
"No biggy! What are you talking about Jou-chan?! Saitoh is gonna spar until we are inches from death!"  
  
"I can feel my life ended soon~! Hold me Kaoru~! I see my life flashing before me~!" Misao jokingly fainted into Kaoru's arms.  
  
As she caught Misao in her arms she smiled and patted her on the head. "Don't make stuff up! Saitoh Sensei isn't going to kill us, I've been through sparing with him before. I got home breathing!"  
  
"Jou-chan, you stayed home for the next two days after that. . ."  
  
"I'm not sure if I can help you or Misao out, but perhaps I can explain things to Saitoh Sensei to get Kaoru out of this mess." Kenshin said looking a bit worried.  
  
"You don't have to do anything like that Kenshin. I was home for the next two days because I got a fever from sparing so much when I hadn't already felt well. I sick to begin with, it wasn't because of Saitoh Sensei. The rest of the school thinks I got major injuries from sparing, so now everyone is afraid of sparing with him. It just all derived from one big rumor!"  
  
Kenshin's face relaxed, at that moment Sano butt in. "Hey Kenshin, are you gonna join the kendo team with us?"  
  
'Huh? What is Sano talking about Ken-chan would never do kendo. He's always hated fighting and violence. He was against me the fact that I learned kendo but let it slide because I was learning my family style, the Kamiya Kashun Ryu. A style that believes in the sword that protects. . .'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Kenshin replied Sano, "Yes, I plan to join the team. How did you know I learned kendo?"  
  
"What?! Since when do you do kendo?!" Kaoru exclaimed not thinking or choosing her words wisely.  
  
"Jou-chan, what do you mean 'since when?' Can't a guy just know kendo without you knowing about it? Are you hiding something? Do you really know him or something?"  
  
Kaoru was about to reply when Kenshin spoke up, "She is probably miss wording her sentences again, but I am surprised on how shocked you are about me taking kendo."  
  
"Oh, yeah I'm miss wording it again. . . I think I'm becoming dyslexic. . . I meant that. . . s-since you look like such a. . . a peaceful person. . . that's it peaceful! That I thought maybe you don't enjoy fighting. . ." 'Did they buy it? Please don't ask me about it anymore! If Ken-chan doesn't remember I don't want to look like an idiot who hung onto the past and a childhood promise. . . please just let the probing end and let me start fresh with Ken-chan, let me start a new friendship. . .'  
  
"Peaceful! He looks nowhere near peaceful except for his violet eyes. Come on! Just look at him! He has red hair and a scar on his cheek! No offence or anything, Kenshin." Misao proclaimed.  
  
Kenshin just smiled. 'Violet eyes? Huh?. . . Oh my God they are violet. . . then why were they amber before? Does he have color changing eyes? I think I would have remembered something like that. . . and his scar, I can't believe it's still so visible after all these years. . .'  
  
***************************** Flashback ******************************  
  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Ken-chan!" a seven-year-old-Kaoru exclaimed with tears pouring down her eyes.  
  
A seven-year-old-Kenshin looked up from the ground painfully and reached out to wipe away the tears from Kaoru's face. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have tried to step in when I knew you could take care of yourself."  
  
"No! It's my fault Ken-chan! This happened because of me! I don't blame you if you hate me now!" continued to look down at him, unable to see him due to the tears blurring her vision.  
  
Kenshin replied cheerfully and smiled, sitting up now. "I could never hate you. . . koishii."  
  
At that Kenshin fainted and fell into Kaoru's arms stained in his own blood and staining her as well.  
  
**************************Flashback Ends**************************  
  
For the rest of lunch Kaoru was lost in her thoughts as her mind went back to that day ten years ago. Occasionally Sano, Misao, or Kenshin would say something to her but she would not reply. All of them assumed she was just daydreaming and off in fantasy land so they would shrug and talk amongst themselves.  
  
After lunch they had science and English (as a foreign language class for them), which Kaoru spent still lost in her thoughts. Then came gym, the girls and boys were separated much like any other class and dressed in their gym cloths. When they were at the gymnasium a teacher started to explain what they would do in class that day, "Okay class! Since the girls' gym teacher, Kamatari Sensei, is absent today and unable to get a substitute I have decided to combine the boys class and the girls class. We will play a coed basketball game, and no it will not be boys against girls. . . Umm. . . Kamiya! You're going to be one of the team captains. . . Sagara! You're the other one!. . . Oh and you'll have Himura on your team because I still don't know how well he plays. . . so Kamiya you get first pick! And you have to pick an even number of boys and girls!"  
  
At hearing her name Kaoru snapped back into reality and started to plan out her tactics to win against Sano. 'Hmm. . . if I get Cho he'll hog the ball the whole class and a team strategy wouldn't work. . . Anji isn't aggressive enough. . . Tsubame might make a good defense but I'll worry about that later. . . I know!' Grinning she exclaimed, "My first pick shall be Sou-chan!"  
  
A smiling Soujiro made his way through the crowd and passed by a glaring Kenshin and a worried Sano (he's worried about losing) when he reached Kaoru. "Thank you my dear Kao-chan, I was worried that I might get picked last."  
  
"Sure thing Sou-chan! Not that you would ever get picked last."  
  
"Shit! How am I supposed to beat them now?!. . . okay, I need to pick my players very well. . . umm. . . forget strategy! Misao! You're on my team!"  
  
A jumping Misao also made it through the crowd, "Hey Sano! We're gonna beat the 'Dynamic Duo' aren't we! Go team Sano!"  
  
"'Dynamic Duo?' Why call them that?" Kenshin asked while Koaru picked her next team member, his eyes never leaving Soujiro.  
  
"Oh that's because they are the perfect fit! They complement each other extremely well! From 2nd grade to high school they have been in the same class, they're really good friends. But ever since high school started they haven't had any classes together except for gym. Both are in the same clubs and in the student council, they kinda famous here and became to be know the 'Dynamic Duo' also know as 'Double D' (please don't think of the bra size ^-^;)." Misao explained cheerfully.  
  
Under his breath Kenshin said, "So you found a replacement for me. . ."  
  
"What are you mumbling about Kenshin? Don't worry we're gonna whip Jou- chan's team!"  
  
Sano and Kaoru continued to pick their teams and so the game began. The information that Misao gave was soon justified as Kaoru and Soujiro ripped the court. They passed the ball to each other and supported each other, but never failing to include the whole team. Every single person on the team at least tried to shoot for two baskets, some made it some didn't, but all of Kaoru's and Soujiro's swished in effortlessly.  
  
Kaoru was completely free in the game, she ran with all her might and never held back, and neither did Soujiro. At one point she was 15 ft from the basket dribbling the ball and Kenshin in front of her. She smirked at him and easily and quickly drove past Kenshin to dunk the ball into the basket. Kenshin was shocked that she could jump so high (very few women can dunk, girls out there please don't be offended by this comment. . . I myself being a girl has faced this fact. . . we're usually not tall enough to dunk or unable to jump that high. . . sad, but true ;-;). Sano, Misao, and Kenshin are really good basketball players but they were nothing compared to Kaoru and Soujiro. And so the game ended with Kaoru's team winning by 8 points.  
  
"Sou-chan we won!" Kaoru jumped into hug Soujiro.  
  
"Yes Kao-chan, we have won. But it is not very nice to brag." Soujiro replied smiling and returning her hug.  
  
"What are you talking about?! We beat Sano and Misao, AGAIN! These are the times when we need to put them in their place~!" Kaoru looked up at him all the while oblivious that a pair of amber eyes was looking at her. 


	4. Kendo Practice

Author's Note: I'm sorry to all those people who waiting for me to update, and to those who just forgot. . . I had a major writer's block and got busy with the week before winter break and with winter break and Christmas and everything. Considering that I haven't updated this chapter is kinda short and I apologize for it, after my brother leaves to go back to college I'll probably have more time to write. I apologize deeply! Also I thank all who have reviewed! I truly appreciate all the reviews!! But in order to not delay the posting of this chapter I decided not to do personal 'thank you' s. . .I'm sorry! Also I have noticed that after reading the previous three chapters that the events thus far has gone on in one day, a Monday at that. And the day is no yet over at the end of this chapter. . . I feel sorry for Kaoru and her l~o~n~g~ day. Well that's enough of my ranting, please R&R! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, so please don't sue. Even if you tried you wouldn't get much, I'm really REALLY broke ;-;  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' Kaoru's thoughts (. . .) authors useless commentary  
  
Kendo Practice  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
Gym was the last class of the day and everyone was getting changed to go home or heading for their clubs. "We're lucky that we don't have to shower after gym class because kendo is right afterwards. I am not willing to take three showers a day!" Misao said as she tied was putting on her white gi and dark blue hakama.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we're lucky this year with our schedule. . .I wonder if Saitoh Sensei is going to back up his threat he made in class." Kaoru replied while waiting for Misao to finish changing.  
  
"Why did you have to remind me Kaoru~?! Now I dread going to class. . . do you think it's too late to run?"  
  
Kaoru looked down at her friend and shook her head as she pulled to reluctant shorter girl out of the locker room. The mats were already laid out by first year students, and across the mat stood Sano talking to Aoshi and Kenshin. "Cheer up Misao, look over there. . . there is your beloved Aoshi."  
  
At that Misao looked up from the floor and her face lit up and a trail of smoke could be seen from where she once stood to the place she now stood next to Aoshi. 'That girl can run 15 meters in 0.5 seconds. . . maybe she should join track. . .'  
  
"Hey Jou-chan! Come over here!"  
  
Kaoru walked over to them, "What?"  
  
"Kenshin says he's willing to take one of our spots when Saitoh spars with us. How do you wanna determine who gets to walk free?"  
  
"That's okay Sano, I'll spar with Saitoh Sensei. You or Misao can 'walk free' as you say it. . . I spared with him before, it's not that bad."  
  
"Kamiya-san is correct, Saitoh Sensei is a skilled swords man but not an impossible match." Aoshi spoke all of a sudden startling everyone (you know, for the fact that he joined in the conversation).  
  
Misao determined to show her good side to Aoshi exclaimed, "Oh! Kenshin you can take Sano's place! I want to improve and maybe sparing with the old guy will help me move up in ranking~!"  
  
"Highly unlikely Misao but okay, that settles it! Kenshin you're taking my place!"  
  
Kenshin through out the conversation had a pleasant smile (the famous rurouni smile) and his eyes were back to violet. 'Wow, Ken-chan's eyes are weird. They keep changing color. . . I got to ask him about that some da-' Once again her thoughts were interrupted by pair of arms going around her waste from behind her (the interruption of thoughts seems to happen a lot to her ^-^;).  
  
"Hello Kaoru-chan! Ah, to see you twice in one day is like a dream~!" exclaimed Takaomi (by the way he spoke it might have been obvious of who it was. . .).  
  
"Ta-takaomi! Would you stop doing that?!" Kaoru protested struggling to get out of his arms. 'What the heck is wrong with this guy? He didn't act this weird before our date on Friday night. He used to act cool and older. . . Now he just sounds like a blabbering idiot! I should have said no to him when he asked me out! ARGH!!!!!! And on top of that the guy I was waiting for happens to come back the Monday after!! The fates are not being kind!'  
  
"Jou-chan your boyfriend is here! Maybe we should leave the two of you alone!"  
  
With that comment Takaomi nodded his head like an idiot, Kaoru gave a death glare at Sano, and Kenshin with amber eyes was focused on the arms still encircling her. Sano seeing Kaoru's glare, grinned and continued on. "Hey Kobayashi! Jou-chan won't tell us if you guys kissed or not!" With that Kaoru face went extremely red and struggled even more to get out of Takaomi strong grip.  
  
'Please! Not in front of Ken-chan! Sano I'm gonna kill you! I was planning on saying no to this guy if he asked me out again! And for God sakes let me g-'  
  
"-go." A voice it from behind Takaomi.  
  
"What?" Takaomi turned his direction to the source of the voice.  
  
"I said, 'Kao-chan doesn't seem to be enjoying her position so would you please let her go.'" There stood Soujiro dressed like the rest of them in a whit gi and dark blue hakama. A smile was still on his face, but his eyes said otherwise.  
  
Takaomi shocked at the younger boy's remark lost some strength in his grip and Kaoru seizing the opportunity forcefully got out of the boys grasp. This would have stayed an awkward situation for everyone but Saitoh Sensei with his impeccable timing slammed open the gymnasium doors. "Makimachi you're up first!"  
  
The startled group made there way to the end of the mat where they usually sat during practice. Kenshin a bit lost at where to go just followed the group as Misao broke away and dreading made her way toward Saitoh. Misao got into her position with her feet spread apart with her bokken gripped in front of her, giving a small bow of respect and showing she was ready Saitoh went at her with his bokken. Misao blocked the attack that tried to blow from the top, but it took her great effort to defend against the attack. From the pressure of the blow it made her fumble on her feet, Saitoh seeing this (he probably calculated this as well) swiftly took his bokken and knocked her feet from under her. With that Misao fell to the ground, "Makimachi! You come late to my class and you end up sparing like this! Go to the corner and do 150 strokes!"  
  
"Hai, Shihan (this is a Japanese word for a teacher of a form of martial arts)!" Misao replied as she ran to the corner content with the fairly easy task that Saitoh had given her (compared to the other stuff he gives. . . ).  
  
"Kamiya! Take your place! . . . this should be interesting~" Saitoh smirked for the last time he spared with Kaoru, although she is not the strongest student he has she was defiantly the most clever.  
  
Kaoru, unlike Misao, practically skipped up to the middle of the mat with a grin on her face. 'Yay! A spar with Sait- . . . I mean Shihan! Last one was exciting and I've improved since then! I may not win but I'll tire him out for sure!' "Hello Shihan!" Kaoru greeted with a genuine smile.  
  
"Kamiya, I give you credit for the fact that you are the only student that actually looks forward to sparing with me. . . you better not disappoint me."  
  
They both went into their stances but instead of a bokken they used a shinai, for Kaoru was a higher level student than Misao (I'm not sure if people move up from the bokken to a shinai, but that's how I figured it. . . so please bear with me for that's the way I'm just gonna keep it unless someone can inform me otherwise ^-^;). Saitoh did not attack as quickly or as willfully as with Misao, for Kaoru was no ordinary student. At first he tried to persuade her into attacking but Kaoru would not budge, her stubborn nature would not allow it. As she continued to grin after about 3 minutes of neither of them initiating the first move Saitoh gave in and attacked her (with that attack he does. . . you know the one that he always does. . . I'm not sure what it is called though. . . sorry). Koaru knowing this was his favorite attack, and most effective one at that, anticipated the move and side stepped to the left getting out of the way from the attack. While side stepping she reached behind her grabbed Saitoh's shinai with her left hand while he continued to lunge after she moved out of the way, with the shinai in her right hand struck him square in the back making sure to hit a sensitive spot (but again I have no idea if there is weak spot on our back but bear with me for I'm now making stuff up!). Grabbing Saitoh's shinai out of his hand the spar was over (another thing made up by your truly. . . I have no idea if a match ends when weapon is taken away).  
  
Saitoh stopped in his tracks and smirked as he looked behind him at his student, "Kamiya, you have gotten better. I'm not sure if you are stronger but you are a better fighter. The first student ever to beat me while sparing. . . " he glanced at his other students who were staring at Kaoru and their Shihan disbelievingly, "you can all learn something from her. Think before you act." His eyes fell upon the red hair that stood out like a sore thumb (ok people I have never in my life have used the expression before in context, and frankly it is some what scary that I did. . . but it suits the situation well and I'll just leave it in there for as commemoration ^o^). He looked back at Kaoru and told her, "Kamiya, go back to your seat. I compliment you on a job well done, but do not let this go to your head. You have won this match, that is not a guarantee to the future ones."  
  
"Hai Shihan! Thank you." Kaoru bowed respectfully at Saitoh and sat back down. 'Oh my God! I beat him in a match! And he complimented me on my fighting! He never compliments anyone! I can't wait to tell father when I get home!' The group around her still had their mouths open from the shock and had their eyes glued, all except Aoshi and Kenshin. Aoshi because he was impassive and never showed emotion (you know how he is). Kenshin had his eyes glued on her, but his mouth closed for although Kaoru showed great skill he was yet to see the skill of Saitoh.  
  
"Sagara you're up!"  
  
"Sorry Shihan! I'm not going up! Kenshin volunteered to take my place because he's new and wants to spar with the teacher!"  
  
Saitoh displeased that he unable to beat the crap out of Sano, was yet happy that he could be the crap out of a new student thinking it as "breaking him in."  
  
"Okay then, new student! Get over here!"  
  
Kenshin got up from the position he was kneeling in and made his way to the mat.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Himura Kenshin." He bowed respectfully to Saitoh just as Kaoru had done.  
  
"Himura huh? I've heard of you. . . you were famous prodigy nine years ago, beating all your opponents. Your famous move was the 'batoujutsu' and so you were nicknamed 'battousai.' Sure, you continued to win all you matches and won many championships, but you never came to the matches near Tokyo (that's where this story is taking place. . . sorry for not making that clear earlier). Some people thought you were afraid of facing the opponents that are down here (something else you'll have to assume because I made up as well. . . the best fighters in Japan are in Tokyo. . . I have no idea if this is true. . . but you could probably figure out that I made that part up ^-^. . . remember Kenshin moved from Hokkaido). So your fame never reached around here." Saitoh ended his statement with a smirk, he could wait to spar with Kenshin.  
  
'Nine years ago? That's when Ken-chan left Tokyo. . . he started fighting right after he left?. . . Batousai, that name sounds familiar. . . why?'  
  
"Saitoh Sensei, you seem to know my history well."  
  
Saitoh smirked, "Well, my life revolves around the sword, I have to know the threats out there. Also don't call me that during practice, you will refer to me as 'Shihan' during practice. You can call me 'Sensei' during class. . ." Saitoh paused for a moment, "what technique do you fight with?"  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."  
  
Saitoh smirked (I know, I know, he smirks a lot), "I take it Hiko didn't teach you the succession technique."  
  
Kenshin's eyes had not changed back to their peaceful violets they continued to be amber. But were a flaming amber, not from anger but from being pleased of Saitoh's awareness of his fighting style but his ignorance in the situation. "Shihan, you are mistaken. Shishou did teach me the succession technique, and I have also mastered it." (reminder: the teaching of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu ended up with the teacher or the pupil dead. . . isn't that a bit depressing?)  
  
"Then I hope that this match will be a memorable one, if not an interesting one."  
  
A/N: last note! Do you think I should make this a reincarnation fic? Please tell me if and when you review! I'll go with what the people want. Tell me if you want it to continue as an AU fic or a reincarnation fic, I can go either way right now without messing with the story. 


	5. Waiting for You

Author's Note: Ok, see a trend occurring. . . the more chapters I write the less reviews I get. . . I you don't want me to continue with the fic please just tell me~! My feeling will not be hurt *sniff* *sniff*. . . I mean I gotta face the facts some time right? Well, I hope you like this chapter and by popular request (which was a total of 3 people) I decided to keep make this an AU fic, no reincarnation here. Please R&R, although I do not deserve it because of my short chapter updates. . . I apologize~!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Kenshin, supposedly Watsuki owns it. . . you gotta ask him about that. . . me? I own. . . nothing? Oh well, can't have everything or in my case anything.  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' Kaoru's thoughts (. . .) authors useless commentary  
  
Waiting for You By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
Kenshin and Saitoh were staring each other down on the mat. Trying to get a feel for their opponent's ki, they stood, both in defense position with their shinai held up. After about five minutes of complete silence, Saitoh went into his Gatotsu stance. "Himura, don't give me this shit of testing my skills. Come at with all you've got."  
  
"Hai Shihan."  
  
Doing just that Kenshin brought his shinai into his left hand, unlike the common two-handed grip, and stood in the Bottou Jutsu position. Soon after Kenshin and Saitoh attacked simultaneously, simple flashes was all that could be seen to the untrained eye. However, Aoshi, Soujiro, Sano, and Kaoru (just barely) could see the quick attack occurring. "Wow! I didn't know Kenshin was this good! No wonder he won so many competitions!" Sano was shocked.  
  
"Ok, I can't even see what's going on! I just see red flashes here and there. . . Kenshin must have a disadvantage with that hair. . . hehe." Said Misao, after giving up on seeing the match.  
  
As quickly as the match began, it quickly ended with Kenshin as the victor. He was in a stance that showed that he just completed the Battou Jutsu. Saitoh lay on the floor, the wind knocked out of him. (sorry, I'm not going to write out the whole battle because I'm not very good with that. . . so just imagine the fight they had in the manga, except Kenshin wins)  
  
Gaining is breath back, Saitoh tried to get up. "Himura, is that the succession technique?"  
  
"No, it is not. The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu succession technique is one I would wish to not use that often."  
  
Saitoh smirked, "Beaten twice in one day, never happened before. Never really expected it to occur with one of my students and a new one. If you still wish to join the Kendo team, you may. . . although I'm not sure what we can do for you except as sparring practice."  
  
"Thank you Shihan, I will join. For I know I will learn something new here, for the sword is not only about strength."  
  
"Well said Himura. . . Kamiya!"  
  
"H-hai Shihan!" replied Kaoru a bit startled.  
  
"Kamiya, not today but one day you should go up against Himura. To see which wins, brains or strength."  
  
"Hai. . . " 'Fight against Ken-chan? After the match I just witnessed I don't have the guts to face him in a match. How did he get so strong so quickly? Has time really changed him? Has time changed me?'  
  
The rest of practice was uneventful and so after changing into their clothes people went their different routes to their homes. As they did Kaoru and Kenshin headed for the same direction. 'Is Ken-chan following me? . . . What am I thinking?! He would never follow me, his house is probably in this direction. . . should I say something? What can I say. . . um. . . do you remember me?. . . no I can't ask that. . . so, Hokkaido huh?. . . ok that would be lame. . . I know!'  
  
Turning around Kaoru faced Kenshin and asked with a smile across her face, "So how was your first day of school?"  
  
Kenshin just looked at her with a confused face. 'I'm such an idiot! He's in my class! He spent the whole day with me!. . . ok, we didn't talk that much, but still! I can't believe I asked him a question that I should very well know the answer to! Argh~!'  
  
Kenshin seeing the internal scolding that Kaoru was giving herself spoke up, "Thanks for asking Kaoru, considering all first days of school in history I guess I can name mine as just mediocre. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed meeting you, your friends, and your. . . boyfriend?"  
  
"B-boyfriend?! Who? Takaomi?! He's not my boyfriend! What is wrong with you, Sano, and Misao! My God! We went on one date! Which I must say was possibly the worst date in history of dates! Heck it wasn't even mediocre like your day, he even had the nerve to kiss me afterwards! I can't believe I let him do that! Sure, he caught me off guard so I didn't push away immediately. . . so now he thinks I like him! I'm so embarrassed that I let him do that!" (know you know why she blushed in the first chapter when Sano and Misao asked her how her date went)  
  
Kenshin a bit taken back by her sudden outburst, not really knowing if she was mad at him or Takaomi didn't know how else to reply but saying, "I'm sorry Ko- I mean Kaoru. I didn't think this would be such a delicate subject with you. . . sorry for asking about stuff that doesn't concern me."  
  
Kaoru was about ready to burst. 'Doesn't concern you?! What the heck is he talking about?! This is about him!' (she wasn't really listening when Kenshin said sorry) "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KEN-CHAN! THIS HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! I DIDN'T WANT TO KISS TAKAOMI BECAUSE OF YOU! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU AND YOUR STUPID PROMISE YOU MADE!" 'Oh, MY, God! Did I just say that out loud? Did I just call him Ken-chan? Did I just tell him I've been waiting like an idiot for all these years for a childhood promise?. . . the world is spinning, I don't feel so go-' In the middle of her though Kaoru fainted, Kenshin ran to her with his God-like speed and caught her before she hit the pavement.  
  
"Koishii!!!!"  
  
***************************** Flashback ******************************  
  
"Ken-chan, why do you call me Koishii?" a five year old Kaoru asked while Kenshin pushed her on the swing.  
  
"I once saw on the TV this movie about this boy and girl that really likes each other and gets married. The boy named Akira kept on calling the girl Koishii, instead of her real name that was Tomoe. I asked my mom what that means and she says that people use it to call the person they like the most in the whole world. . . but she said I can't call her or dad that. Since you're my favorite person in the whole world I decided to call you Koishii!"  
  
Kaoru blushed, "Akira and Tomoe got married right? Does that mean that calling someone Koishii means that they have to get married?"  
  
"Um. . . I never really thought about it like that. But if I was to marry someone I would wanna marry you Kaoru!"  
  
"Really?! Do you want to make a promise? When we're big and tall like our mommies and daddies do you want to get married?"  
  
Kenshin without hesitation (or thinking) let a grin creep over his face. "Sure! Yay! We're getting married!" He stuck out his pinky and Kaoru hooked it with his. They both started chanting, "Yubikirigenma usotsuitara harisenbon nomasu yubikitta!" (a chant little Japanese kids do, it's like the 'pinky swear' kids do in the US)  
  
"I need to get you a ring!"  
  
"I ring? You only need that when you get married though."  
  
"In the movie it said that the rings that you give each other is called something like 'wedding band,' but Akira got Tomoe a ring when they decided to get married. He called it an 'engagement ring." (This seems like one informative video).  
  
"I didn't know that, wow Ken-chan you're so smart! You know everything! But it's ok, I don't need a ring. You don't have a ring to give me, I trust you! I know you'll keep this promise. . . " Kaoru at first seemed intrigued by the idea of getting a ring, but decided on requesting it because her mother once told her that rings were very expensive and that she should play with them. (she got caught using them while playing dress- up)  
  
Seeing her disappointed face Kenshin started digging through his pockets. After much search pulled out a 50 yen coin. "Wait right here Koishii! I'll be right back!" Kenshin ran out of the park, and Kaoru obediently waited for him. Around three minutes later Kenshin came running back his right hand tightly clenched. "Give me your 'onee-san' finger." (This is what Japanese kids are told when they talk about the ring finger. Look at bottom for my "finger key")  
  
Putting out her hand with her fingers spread, Kenshin took it into his hands and slipped on a metallic ring. "K-ken-chan, where did you get this?"  
  
"I got it at the convinience store, it cost me a whole 50 yen! (about 45 American cents)"  
  
"50 yen?! But how are you going to buy candy today? I can't take this!"  
  
"I can live without candy for one day, I just want you to keep it so you will never forget our promise."  
  
"How about you? What happens if you forget?"  
  
Kenshin smiled reassuringly, "I'll never forget about you or the promise, Koishii. . . "  
  
**************************Flashback Ends**************************  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Hi again, so did you like it? Do you want to know what happens next? Because I want to, I am having a major writer's block. . . but I ask that no one try to help me with suggestions, that way I can say 'yup I thought this stupid story up' . . . and so I can't blame any of you for a unsuccessful story ;-; .also someone who reviewed told me that they didn't like my stupid commentary in the middle of the text, sorry but I didn't change that. . . although there is less of it occurring in this chapter, I only explained when truly necessary. . . which is what I did for the last chapter but I think I was "useless commentary" happy and went of a commenting streak. . . I'm sorry. . . to all those people who reviewed, and to those who took time out of your busy lives to read my fic, thank you! Your reviews are greatly appreciated, and to move me along and not to delay the coming out of the next chapters I will hold off on the individual thank you's. . . but again I'm sorry. . . well hope to hear from you again in a review or read my next chapter, which I have no idea when it will come out. . . 'tchau' (good bye in Portuguese) until next time!  
  
Finger Key (this is what I was taught when I was little) Normal fonts- English name  
  
Italics- Japanese little kids name  
  
Bold- Japanese name (used by the older people like you and me, in other words the normal term)  
  
Thumb = otou-san yubi = Oya yubi Index finger = okaa-san yubi = Tsukisashi yubi Middle finger = onii-san yubi = Naka yubi Ring finger = onee-san yubi = Kusuri yubi Pinky = aka-chan yubi = Ko yubi (you could probably figure this out but yubi means finger in Japanese. . . you might be wondering, 'is this accurate? Can I trust her?' . . . well I have one thing to ask you, 'do u trust a native Japanese if they know their own language?'. . . and no, I have no American blood in me. . . just foreigner who picked up English.) 


	6. Kaoru to Koishii, Kenshin to Kenchan

Author's Note: Ok, I this sudden gap in my life of nothing to do so I decided to write the next chapter. . . the problem is I'm not very proud of it. . . so far I think this is my worst chapter yet. . . it's really short and badly written, I can already see all the flames rolling in. . . so, um, plz R&R  
  
Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me, I can only hope. . .  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' Kaoru's thoughts (. . .) authors useless commentary  
  
Kaoru to Koishii, Kenshin to Ken-chan By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
'When did I get home? Am I home? These sheets don't feel or smell like mine. . . it smells like. . . Ken-chan? Why would it smell like Ken-chan? What happened? How did I get here? The last thing I remember was. . . oh God!' At that moment Kaoru sat up with full force with her eyes wide. Getting up too quickly she got a head rush and fell back onto the pillow once again.  
  
Chuckling was heard then, "You're awake."  
  
Kaoru turned her head that was still upon the pillow to the left. There she saw a white t-shirt. Having just woken up, she was not exactly yet with the world.  
  
"Hello, Mr. T-shirt. Do I know you. . . I can't recall knowing a t-shirt. I didn't even know t-shirts could talk." (I know her thoughts made sense but just bare with me, for some weird reason I had the urge to put this in here.  
  
Chuckling heard again.  
  
"It's not very nice to laugh at me, Mr. T-shirt. . . do you have another name I can call you?" This was all said with a lazy tongue.  
  
Continued chuckling.  
  
"Ok, now you're just being rude-" at that moment the silliness of talking to a t-shirt just struck her and her eyes venture farther north to see red fair hanging around the shoulders. Going further up, she saw a pair of violet friendly and all-too-familiar eyes. Sitting up again with a start, "K-ken-chan!"  
  
Kaoru doesn't seem to be able to learn from her mistakes fell back onto the pillow gain due to another head rush.  
  
"You're amusing Koishii."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened, "K-koishii?"  
  
"Sorry, I meant Koar-"  
  
He was cut off by Kaoru's voice, "It's ok, I'm just happy you remember me. . . Ken-chan."  
  
"I promised I wouldn't."  
  
Barely hearing those words Kaoru fell asleep again. ***************************** Flashback ******************************  
  
A seven-year-old Kaoru was hugging Kenshin at the train station. "K-ken- chan, w-why d-do you have t-to leave? C-can't you s-stay w-with me?" Her sobs kept on interrupting her words.  
  
"Shhh. . .I'm sorry Koishii, I have to leave. My father's friend is my legal guardian now. (he's talking about Hiko Seujiro) But I promise I'll be back." Kenshin was rubbing the back of the small crying girl in a form of comfort.  
  
"Really? You promise? You'll come back?. . . for me?" Kaoru started rubbing her tears away.  
  
"Of course, I have no other reason to come back except for you."  
  
Smile crept across Kaoru's face, "I'm going to hold you to that. If you don't come back I'm going to hunt you down!"  
  
Kenshin chuckled, "Nothing could keep me away."  
  
With that Kenshin let go of Kaoru and went onto the train. Kaoru's parents had to hold her back as to prevent her from following him. As the train went in motion Kenshin opened the window next to his seat, "Koishii~! Don't forget me! Because I won't forget you! The next time we meet-" But the rest of his words could not be heard for he was too Kaoru was too far away to catch his last words.  
  
**************************Flashback Ends**************************  
  
In the middle of the night Kaoru awoke once again, she looked around the room. 'Oh yeah, I'm at Ken-chan's house. . . where is he?' She looked to her left and there was Kenshin still in the chair sleeping. 'I have to go home, I have school tomorrow. . . but I don't want to wake him up. . . I'll just leave him a note, he'll understand.'  
  
Kaoru got up from the bed soundlessly as possible before she left the bedroom she draped the comforter around Kenshin's body. And then she made her way around the house. 'Why is this house made exactly like mine? Ken- chan's bedroom was the same size and shape as mine as well. . . Oh my God! I was in Ken-chan's bedroom, sleeping in his bed!' Kaoru turned to the shade of Kenshin's hair. Trying to push the thoughts aside she made her way into the kitchen where she found a notepad and pencil by the phone.  
  
Ken-chan, Went home b/c we have school tomorrow, thanx for everything. Kaoru  
  
She slipped on her shoes and tiptoed to the front door. After getting out and closing it gently behind her, she noticed that she was right in front of her own apartment. 'What!!! Ken-chan lives right in front of me? I'll surprise him tomorrow morning!'  
  
The next morning. . .  
  
Kenshin stepped out of his front door with a worried and glum face.  
  
"Why the long face Ken-chan?"  
  
"K-koishii?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just thought you might want to walk to school with me. . . if not I can go ahead. . ."  
  
"No, no that's that what I meant. I'm glad you're here. . . you woke up early for me?" Kenshin was smiling seeming hopeful.  
  
"Yeah right Ken-chan! I wake early for nobody! I live right here." She pointed with her thumb to her door.  
  
"Really? Wow, what a coincidence. I guess history repeats it's self." For Kenshin and Kaoru as children used to live next to each other. "But is this apartment too small for you and your parents?"  
  
Koaru's smiled continued to stay, but it faltered for a split second, her eyes completely spoke of sadness. "They died a year after you left. . ." 


	7. Walk to School

Author's Note: I have this major writer's block! It's still not gone! I can't figure out a good way have it lead up to the next 'situation'! Argh! So, I decided to put this chapter in. . . I know it's a really short and bad chapter but I thought with this filler in between the gap of home and school maybe I can figure out how to get it to the next step! Do not fear this will not be a fic lost in the sea of unfinished fics. This will be completed!. . . someday. . . I hope you enjoy the chappie that has little to know use except as a filler and possible fuel for my writer's block. . . with this in I might be able to write the next chapter soon! Oh! And Kenshin's thoughts can be seen from now on too!  
  
Disclaimer: ". . ." dialogue '. . .' Kaoru's thoughts *. . .* Kenshin's thoughts (. . .) authors useless commentary  
  
Walk to School  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin walked to school in a comfortable silence (to honestly tell you I have never found my self in comfortable silence. . . oh well). After Kaoru said her parents died, Kenshin felt awkward asking her questions so he let the matter drop and so they started their walk to school.  
  
*Should I ask her? Will she get mad? Why didn't she contact me? Was it because I was so young?*  
  
'Should I tell him about my parents? Wouldn't he feel guilty?'  
  
They continued walking until they heard a voice from behind them. "Kao- chan!"  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin whipped their heads around seeing Soujiro running towards them. "Ohayo Kao-chan! Ohayo Himura-san!" He bowed slightly to Kenshin with his famous smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Ohayo Sou-chan. How can you be this awake in the morning? I barely get out of bed every morning and you're here jumping around like you're on a sugar high."  
  
"You're just not a morning person Kao-chan. . . Oh, Himura-san, are you enjoying your new school?"  
  
"Um. . . you can call me Kenshin, I don't like formalities. . . I guess I'm enjoying the school. . . last night I did find another reason to be happy with it."  
  
At this comment Kaoru blushed. 'He's happy to have met me~! Yay~! I'm not an idiot being happy all alone~!' The blush did not go unnoticed by Soujiro who continued to smile.  
  
"Kao-chan, where did you end up meeting Kenshin-san this morning? I thought you woke early for nobody. . ."  
  
"I don't! And I never will! Hahaha~! I am the early bird that defies all laws and only fully wakes up around one o'clock~! I am the super-anti- early-bird!!" Kaoru does the superhero stance of having both hands as fists resting upon her hips. Kenshin and Soujiro look at her as sweat drops.  
  
"Koi- I mean Kaoru, I thought you said you were energetic in the morning. . . you seem to have plenty of energy." Kenshin said this chuckling.  
  
"Don't mind her, she always has energy to have a small WEIRD outburst in the morning. . . but it seems to drain out all her energy because she's mostly zoning out until, like she said one o'clock."  
  
*She seemed pretty awake yesterday when she saw me. . . I guess I came as a shock to her. . . hehe* Kenshin gave out a small chuckle. (ok, so he chuckles a lot in this fic, I can't have him giggling can I?)  
  
Kaoru glares at Kenshin, "Stop laughing Ken-chan! I'm not weird and my daily morning revelations are not weird!"  
  
"I would call giving yourself a unusual superhero nickname as a revelation, Koishii." (Enter continued chuckling here.)  
  
"Like you could come up with something better!"  
  
"You're weird Koishii. . ." (continued chuckling. . . I'm not sure why he's laughing the situation isn't all that funny)  
  
"I'm not weird! I'm normal! The rest of the world is weird! I'm surrounded by you freaks and I'm the only sane one on this planet!"  
  
Kenshin continues chuckling and Kaoru is continuing on with her rambling on how she is normal. Soujiro finally speaks up, "Um. . . Ken-chan? Koishii?"  
  
At their realization of their slip in using their nickname they blushed. Kaoru's nickname for Kenshin wasn't bad just like 'Sou-chan' but Kenshin's was a bit to intimate for two people who had just recently met.  
  
*Oh no. . . I can't believe I let that slip! Now I've embarrassed Koishii in front of her best friend. . .*  
  
"Kao-chan, can I assume that your famous 'Ken-chan' is back?"  
  
"You've mentioned me?" Kenshin asked a bit shocked to Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru still blushing because Soujiro hear the 'Koishii' shrugged. "Of course I've mentioned you! All my friends know about the little boy that was my best friend that got constantly lost in the park." Kaoru was smiling, a darker shade of red creeping up across her already tomato like face.  
  
"Trust me, we've all heard of you. . . CONSTANTLY~. . . there is not a single person that knows Kao-chan that doesn't know about you."  
  
Kenshin looked genuinely happy. *She never forgot about me.*  
  
"No they don't! Not everyone knows! Ken-chan don't listen to him, he enjoys exaggerating~!" Kaoru at this point had tackled Soujiro by the side and was clamping a hand over his mouth.  
  
Soujiro desperately trying to pry her fingers away from his mouth finally was able to get out, "She's--- even told us --- about the ring---- Stop that!" (All this is said muffling.)  
  
Kenshin froze. "Y-you still remember that?"  
  
"Of course! It's not everyday that a boy gives up snack money to propose to a girl! I still have it, see!" She pulled that silver necklace chain from under her shirt, and there it was. The same small metallic ring that Kenshin had given to her over a decade ago.  
  
"You still have both?"  
  
"Yu-"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you Kao-chan, but we really need to get to school or you'll have to spar with Saitoh again."  
  
Kaoru looked down at her watch. "Shit! Come on guys we have to run like there is no tomorrow!"  
  
As they run to school with Kaoru leading them and Kenshin and Soujiro running next to each other. "Koishii, doesn't change does she?"  
  
"She doesn't need to."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ AN: ok, was Kaoru way too OCC in this chapter? This was a sort of comic relief. . . did it work? Ok, maybe not. . . if you this Kaoru is weird in this fic I must warn you, I act like that. . . scary huh? Yes I have actually done the super-anti-early-bird stance in speech to my best friend. . . he never looks at me the same way anymore. . . also I have also told him about me being normal and the rest of the world being weird. . . but again I he doesn't look at me the same way. . . the previously mentioned T- shirt incident is also something I did on the bus ride back from a trip. . . I dunno why he's still my friend. . . if I were him I would have run a long time ago. . . so, just to warn you the weird stuff that happens in this story is more often than not my own personal experience. . .and no ppl, I am not on drugs 


	8. Pigs Will Fly

Author's Note: You are not hallucinating I actually did update! Wow, and my writer's block still continues to haunt me. . . but like I said before I will finish this fic. . . also I think this fic is getting weirder and weirder by the second. . . I apologize in advance for my insanity. . .this is another filler chapter. . . I'm sorry. . . hope u enjoy! Plz R&R~!  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin = not mine ;_;  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' Kaoru's thoughts *. . .* Kenshin's thoughts (. . .) authors useless commentary  
  
Pigs Will Fly  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
Kenshin's second day of school went normal. . . then again what is normal? Kaoru had a couple more of her so-called revelations and Kenshin continued on with his endless chuckle. Kenshin kept in check his nickname for Kaoru ('Koishii') and decided to come up with a new one.  
  
"So what do you want to be called?" Kenshin asked Kaoru as they walked to gym class.  
  
"I don't really care, you can always call me Kaoru. Knowing how creative that name may sound I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Kaoru replied.  
  
"Yeah Kenshin, you can just call her Kaoru. . . or you can borrow my nickname and call her 'Jou-chan,' it's up to you."  
  
'Ok, the day Kenshin calls me 'Jou-chan' is the day when pigs will fly.' Kaoru was smiling at the very stupid suggestion of Sano.  
  
"Ok, then all call you 'Jou-chan' from now on!" Kenshin said with a bit too much enthusiasm and his famous smile (aka the rurouni smile).  
  
Kaoru whipped her head towards the window and starting yelling, "Where are they?! The impossible has happened, the unlikely! Where are they?!"  
  
"Kaoru, who's they? What the hell are you yelling at?" Misao asked taking a few steps away from Kaoru in fear that she may as well get a disease that provokes delusion.  
  
"The Pigs! Where are the freakin' pigs?!" As she continued yelling out the window Kenshin, Misao, and Sano just avoided commenting and made their way to gym.  
  
10 minutes later. . .  
  
Kaoru came bursting through the doors of the gymnasim.  
  
"Kamiya you're late! Class started 5 minutes ago! Where have you been?!" Mr. Souzu (in manga name is Souzu Sagara, changed so as not to confuse with Sano) yelled as the rest of the class played soccer.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Souzu the thing is no matter how much a I yelled or called them the pigs wouldn't come out!"  
  
Mr. Souzu just looked at her, sweat droped and said, "Kaoru, drugs aren't the way to go. . . if you need help getting through it you should go to the school counsler."  
  
"I'm not on drugs! What is wrong with everyone!"  
  
After a few more words and a tardy mark in the attendance book she was sent out onto the soccer field to be on the same team as the day before, for people were too lazy to pick new teams (I know the feeling).  
  
"Hey Kao-chan! We were suffering without our team leader!"  
  
"You guys do fine without me, ok people I have no idea what strategy you guys are using so someone explain it to me."  
  
"We're doing whatever necessary to get the ball in the goal." Yahiko replied (yes he is in the same grade as them. . . he's not short).  
  
"Ok good plan! Keep it up! Does anyone want to rest and switch out?"  
  
"I will, I seem to be slowing down the team." Tsubame spoke up.  
  
"No, no you're doing fine! You're a defence, you don't have to run around so much just keep the ball from getting near the goal." Kaoru encouraged Tsubame.  
  
"I'll witch out." Anji said.  
  
"Are you sure? A big man is always useful. . ."  
  
"Yes I am sure Kamiya-san, I am not one who does much sports."  
  
"Ok then let's play ball!"  
  
"Um, Kao-chan? That's baseball. . ."  
  
"Oh, hehe sorry. . . Compeao do futebol~!" (for ppl who don't know that's Portuguese. . . I lived in Brasil and trust me soccer is a religion over there. . . that means 'Champions of Soccer')  
  
As Kaoru ran out on to the field as if the hounds of hell were after her (she's just really fast) the rest of the team just jogged onto the field. "Um, Soujiro?" Yahiko said as they were jogging onto the field.  
  
"Yes Yahiko?"  
  
"Why do we need a battle cry? And why is she so enthusiastic?"  
  
"Acording to Kaoru's book of logic it's probably required to have a battle cry and that much enthusiasm."  
  
"Oh. . . Soujiro?"  
  
"Yes Yahiko?"  
  
"What is she on?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ AN: not sure when my next update will be sorry for the short chapter~ plz R/R~ tchau gente! (Portuguese again) 


	9. A Person to Cry With

Author's Note: Hey people, my writer's block is gone and I will continue to write. . . I must warn you, this does not mean that it will be good writing. . . just writing. . . the last two chapters were comic relief, not that this fic is going to get too angsty. . . do you wanna know why not? Well. . . I'm have not idea. . . watch it change all of a sudden. . . my mind changes a lot, that's what took me so long to write, I changed the whole ending because I thought I needed something more. . . oh well, I hope you guys enjoy this chappie R&R! (oh, by the way some ppl asked what 'tchau gente' meant, it mean 'good bye people' in portuguese~) ^o^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. . . if someone actually think I did wouldn't you be wondering why I'm writing fanfiction on something I made up and shouldn't I be working on another great manga? Yeah. . . and for many more reasons I don't own Kenshin  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' Kaoru's thoughts *. . .* Kenshin's thoughts (. . .) authors useless commentary  
  
A Person to Cry With By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
A week had passed since Kenshin came to Kaoru's school, not much has happened, school tends to be like that. Kenshin continued to keep in check Kaoru's nickname and Kaoru called Kenshin by his name (instead of Ken-chan that is). They got closer, but only as friends. Not much can happen in a week. . . but so much can happen in a single moment.  
  
At kendo practice Kaoru approached Soujiro before practice. "Sou-chan?"  
  
"Yes Kao-chan?" Soujiro answered with his never disappearing smile on his face.  
  
"Do you remember what day it is tomorrow?"  
  
For a slight moment Soujiro's face became sympathetic, dark, and sad then returned to his smile. "Of course I will bring flowers."  
  
"Thank you. . . I still can't go alone. . . I'm sorry for always making you go."  
  
"Kao-chan, you never made me go. I find it an honor that you allow me to go with you. And I will never make you or let you go alone. . . I must pay my respects to the people that brought such a wonderful person to the world."  
  
"Thank you. . ." With that Soujiro called by Saitou to be the next to spar so he bowed slightly to Kaoru and walked off to the matt.  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
"W-what?" Kaoru turned around and there was Kenshin leaning against the wall with his eyes covering his bangs. "Go where Ken-chan?"  
  
"With you and Soujiro, to visit your parents."  
  
"Ken-chan you don't have to go, I don't want you to go out of pity."  
  
"Koishii, I would never do anything to you out of pity. I respect you too much for that. . . don't forget that." With that Kenshin walked off in the direction of the gym doors.  
  
'Ken-chan. . . I want you to meet them, but. . . I don't want to. . . I can't let you. . . see me cry.'  
  
***************************** Flashback ******************************  
  
"Kaoru-chan, I'm sorry. . . your parents. . ." The teacher looked down at Kaoru who waiting for her parents to see her at the regional kendo competition. But Kaoru wasn't dumb, she knew where this was going.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy? Are they okay?"  
  
"Kaoru-chan, they. . . passed away in a car accident on the way here. . . that's why they missed the competition. . ."  
  
Kaoru's eyes were wide, not blinking, not crying, not seeing.  
  
"Kaoru-chan?"  
  
"Daddy. . . Mommy. . ." her voice could barely be heard.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kaoru-chan. . . honey?"  
  
Days went by and Kaoru did not change. She continued to stare ahead as if waiting for an on coming death. The only words that came out of her mouth were 'Mommy' and 'Daddy.' Her father had been an only child and both his parents dead, her mother had been adopted. She had no one, there was no one to take her in. So she was taken to the state orphanage.  
  
A few weeks in the orphanage, she her state did not change until the day Soujiro's family came by.  
  
"Kaoru-chan? Kamiya Kaoru-chan?"  
  
Kaoru did not react, she continued to stare at the window as if waiting for something to happen outside. Soujiro's mother, Setsuko, was alone with Kaoru in the room with her.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, you probably don't remember. I visited you when you were three. I was your mother's friend, I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here. The will said that I would be your guardian if anything ever happened to your parents. The state couldn't contact me because I lost touch with your mother after I moved and go married. They finally tracked me down and I'm here to take you to my home and live with my family."  
  
Kaoru made to response, no movement that showed that she was listening.  
  
"Kaoru-chan. . ." Soujiro knocked and walked in the room at that moment. "Soujiro. . . Kaoru-chan, I would like for you to meet my son, Soujiro. I'm sure you two will get along very well. . ."  
  
"Of course we will mother." Soujiro now walked in front of Kaoru and extended out his hand. "Hello Kamiya-san, it is very nice to meet you. I'm sure we can be very good friends if not the best."  
  
Kaoru looked at Soujiro, not the blank impassive she had been holding for the past few weeks but was genuinely looking at him. Kaoru moved her mouth but her voice didn't come out.  
  
Setsuko gasped but didn't say a word, Soujiro's smile grew even wider than usual. "Kamiya-san, you're going to have to speak up for me to hear you."  
  
Kaoru's finally came out but barely a whisper, "I already have a best friend."  
  
"Kamiya-san, there is no limit in how many best friends a person can have. If there was a limit that shows a person with a small heart that is unable to take many people in. However, Kamiya-san, I can see it in your eyes that you have a very large heart. That is why you keep yourself from crying, so as not to show people that it hurts, so people don't worry about you and take pity on you. You remind me of some one I know, another person that refused to let other see them cry, another person that refused others to enjoy his pain."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me, Kamiya-san, me. Don't be afraid, a person needs to cry, to help ease the pain. A person needs someone that they can cry with. . . will you be that person for me Kamiya-san?"  
  
Kaoru stared at him for a long moment and tears began to flow from her eyes. Her eyes remained open, and concentrated on Soujiro. Then suddenly she lunged into his arms and began to cry, but tears weren't the only things that were pouring out of her wails could be heard through out the room and echoing down the hallway.  
  
**************************Flashback Ends**************************  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I decided to answer a few of the reviews. . . if your review isn't responded to this doesn't mean that I didn't greatly appreciate it for I truly do, but I thought I should answer some so as not to seem like a bitch that never says thank you for I continue on the fanfic for the people that review, without reviews I wouldn't have the determination the continue on with the story. Thank you!  
  
Sumi101: ur my 100th reviewer thank you!  
  
Chiki: Thnx u for your support always! I luv ur stories and I always end up comparing my chappies to urs and Kyaf-kyaff's and well I fall really short. . . but thnx for humoring me and reading and reviewing! Thnx  
  
~sTrAwBeRrY~ thnx so much for your comment, some ppl were bothering me about my writing but you made me decide in just continuing like I am now, and for helping me realize that this is my style of writing that no one has the right to try to alter, thank you so much  
  
M@ry Desculpa, e verdade que o 'campeao' tem uma 'a' nao um 'o,' isso era um 'typo' (I know English word, oh well) e desculpa sim meu portugues nao e perfeito porque eu sou uma espanhola morando no Sao Paulo, Brasil. . . tchau menina bjs!  
  
Candy-Sweet: I feel genuinely honored that someone put me on their fav author or story list it gives me the motivation to continue writing, thank you!  
  
Reviewers in general: I have reached 100 reviews! Sumi101 was my 100th reviewer, that is not to say that each and everyone of your reviews are not greatly appreciated, because they are! I could be having the crappiest day, but when I see a review I just get happy and have to tell my friends. . . they think I'm insane that I should be so happy over what a stranger says, but I feel that I have written this far (which isn't very far yet) and will continue on with this fanfic for the sake that ppl actually take time out of their lives to read a crappy story by me. . . I know I maybe over reacting to 100 reviews when most of you are probably much better writers (and faster ones at that) that ur probably celebrating ur 1000 review; however, I believe in baby steps and I would probably just as excited and ecstatic about 200 reviews or even that 1 more from you. . . thank you for supporting my fic and hope to hear from you 


	10. I'm Sorry

Author's Note: Hi! I'm back after 2 weeks. . . also I think I'll be busy for the next 2 weeks because I have to translate some scanalations. . . but I promise to update as soon as I can! Please R&R! Your reviews are always greatly appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own Rurouni Kenshin! What are you talking about? U doubt that I'm Watsuki-sensei? Hmm maybe if I get a sex change and get older. . . possibilities are looking up  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' Kaoru's thoughts *. . .* Kenshin's thoughts (. . .) author's useless commentary  
  
I'm Sorry  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
Kaoru, Kenshin, and Soujiro were making there way to the cemetery while Soujiro and Kaoru were talking about little things here and there; however Kenshin's solemn face seemed persistent. At arriving at the cemetery Kaoru led Kenshin through the maze of family burial plots. They arrived at one, a simple one much like any other. In the middle stood a polished stone, slightly taller than the other ones at the plot it read "Kamiya-ke" (means Kamiya family). On the right of it was a stone with the names of those buried there, and on the wooden sticks sticking out from behind the tall stone were the names given to those buried after death (in Buddhism a person is given a name they use after death, you have to pay to get this name and a shrine gives you one. . . not u, but ur family gets it for u. . . since u'd be dead and all. . . is this even making sense?)  
  
"I'll go get the water Kao-chan. Kenshin would you mind helping her clean up around it?"  
  
"Of course, that's why I came." Kenshin did not smile like usual his eyes downcast avoiding looking upon the stone.  
  
Soujiro smiled (like always) and walked off to the other side of the cemetery to get water to clean the plot. Kaoru started sweeping up the death leaves and flowers that were piling up on it and Kenshin was doing the same. Kaoru looked out of the corner of her eyes and noticed that Kenshin still had the same look on his face.  
  
"Ken-chan?"  
  
A moment of silence stretched until Kenshin finally answered, "Yes Kaoru?"  
  
'Kaoru? He never calls me that when we are alone. . . what happened to Koishii?' "Are you okay Ken-chan? You seem a little. . . distant."  
  
Kenshin looked up with a forced smile on his face, "I'm sorry I was just a bit distracted by something I was remembering. . ." *I'm sorry Koishii. . . *  
  
"Remembering what?" Karou tilted her head to the side.  
  
"I'm so-" his words were cut off as Soujiro came back with the bamboo pale in one hand and the bamboo ladle in the other.  
  
"Kao-chan! I couldn't find your pail so I got the public usage one, is that ok?"  
  
"That's fine Soujiro, let's clean it and finish up soon."  
  
They finished cleaning the plot and poured water over the stones to wash away the pilling up dirt. The replaced the withered away flowers and lit the incense. The three of them kneeled in from of the plot and paid their regards.  
  
'Hi mommy, hi daddy. I guess I'm talking to you a bit differently than usual, it is your meinichi (death day) and Soujiro was once again kind enough to come with me. . . oh! And this red head to my right would be none other than Kenshin! I told you about him the other day, remember? He asked if he could come, so here he is. . . mommy. . . daddy. . . it's been so long since I last saw you. . . eight years. . . I miss you two so much. . . '  
  
*Hello Kamiya-san, Kamiya-san. It's been awhile, I came back and met Kaoru. I recently met her again when I transferred to this school. I guess you were right Kamiya-san we met again. . . I am sorry to have heard about your death, I had no idea. No one told me, then again no one had an obligation to tell me. Do not worry about Kaoru I will protect her (he couldn't bring himself to call her Koishii in front of her parents). No matter what happens. . . I will try to the best of my ability to be by her side.* (call both husband and wife 'san'. . . sorry if u can't tell them apart but I'll try to show which one I'm talking about)  
  
***************************** Flashback ****************************** "Ken-kun?" A seven-year-old Kenshin turned around, the familiar mess of red hair flying around as his head whipped around. As he looked up at the voice he smiled.  
  
"Hello Kamiya-san! How are you today?"  
  
Kaoru's father looked down at the good-natured boy and gave him a half smile. "Ken-kun, what can I do for you today?"  
  
Standing outside the door of the Kamiya residence that lived next to him he continued to give his famous smile (could u not melt with the smile? ^o^).  
  
"I was wondering if Koishii was able to play today."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Kamiya-san?"  
  
"Kenshin, I have to ask you a favor."  
  
Taken back by the sudden change in saying his name without the friendly "kun." After the initial shock he put on his smile again (he's only 7 u know).  
  
"Sure Kamiya-san! Anything for you!"  
  
"Why do you call her Koishii?"  
  
"Because she's my most favorite person! We also promised to get married! We even have an engagement ring!" Kenshin replied with overflowing enthusiasm and pride.  
  
"Then will you do me a favor, a favor that you must keep forever? I guess you could call it a promise. . . about Kaoru?"  
  
"Anything! I'll do anything for Kaoru!" Kenshin exclaimed with his hands balled in fists at this side with determination.  
  
"Protect her."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Protect her. Kaoru is strong, but vulnerable."  
  
"No, Koishii is one of the strongest people I know! She can fight!!! She can beat me up any day!"  
  
"Maybe she could, that's why you have to be stronger. She maybe strong and be able to defeat all her come up to her in when she is older; however, she's not as strong on the inside. Don't get me wrong, she is strong but she never lost anything really important to her."  
  
Kenshin looked guiltily at Kamiya-san, ". . . Is this about me having to move away?"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Am I going to break her? Am I going to hurt her?"  
  
"Kenshin. . ." He looked down at the boy that had his head hung low with his fist still at his sides, but shaking.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It can't be helped that she'll be sad when you move, but she's not one to hate someone over something like that. You know that better than anyone else. I am asking you to protect her because when it comes to Kaoru I trust you more than anyone else."  
  
Kenshin stopped shaking but continued with his head hung low. "How can I protect her if I'm far away?"  
  
"You two won't forever be apart. I think. . .no, I know that you two will meet again. You're meant to be. Will you protect her?"  
  
Kenshin slowly raised his head his eyes slightly glimmering with tears that seemed refuse to fall. Kamiya-san's breath suddenly caught, he saw in Kenshin a determination that a boy of his age never has. The determination backed by. . . love?  
  
"Yes, I will protect her with my life."  
  
**************************Flashback Ends**************************  
  
After finishing with paying their respects they headed home. As they walked home Kaoru and Soujiro talked and Kenshin still seemed a bit distant. The same way they were when they were walking there.  
  
"Kao-chan, Kenshin-san, I guess I'll be heading this way now." Soujiro pointed to the right. Kaoru looked at him then straight down the road.  
  
"I guess we'll be headed this way. See you tomorrow at school Sou-chan!" They waved their good byes and Kenshin and Kaoru headed toward their apartments.  
  
'Why is he so quiet today? I wonder what he was trying to say befo-' Her thoughts were interpreted by the words of Kenshin.  
  
"I'm sorry. That's what I wanted to say earlier."  
  
"W-what? H-how d-did you know what I was talking about?!"  
  
"The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu allows me to predict very accurately what a person's next attack is."  
  
"Ok, for one: wow, that's so cool! And for two: that doesn't even answer my question."  
  
Kenshin smiled slightly. "Sorry, I meant I can sometimes sense what a person is feeling or what they are going to say."  
  
"Oh. . . can you tell what I'm thinking now?" Kaoru looked at him.  
  
"You're wondering why I said sorry."  
  
". . ." Kaoru stared at him with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open.  
  
Kenshin chuckled, "I was right huh? Well. . . I guess I said 'I'm sorry' because. . . I broke a promise."  
  
'A-a promise? Is he talking about our promise? He has a girlfriend? He's married? He has children?!' At this point Kaoru's face changed from worried to sad to skeptical to panicked. Seeing all the emotions fleeting across her face Kenshin didn't know what to say. *Is she mad? Of course she is. . . I should leave her alone. . . let her collect. . . it is a day of bad memories after all.*  
  
"Kaoru, I have to go buy something at the convini (what Japanese call convenient stores like 7-11). I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" Kenshin said forcing a wide smile across his face and ran off in the other direction of the apartment.  
  
"Ken-chan. . ." Kaoru looked after his disappearing figure. 'Now I know why you didn't called me Koishii.' she turned in the direction of her apartment and broke out in a dead run. A few minutes later she slammed the door of her apartment shut and ran to the butsudai (it's like a mini-shrine that ppl have in the house to respect their dead family members). And she started crying.  
  
"D-daddy. . . m-mommy. . . e-eight y-years p-passed, but I. . . miss you. . ." she looked up at the butsudai and looked to the right where a picture of her mother and father was sitting. "why did you leave me?" Tears were streaming down her face when a warm embrace came up from behind her. "W- what?!"  
  
She turned her head around slightly and so a mass of red. "Kaoru. . . " Kenshin nose was at the crook of her neck and he continued to embrace her tightly.  
  
"K-ken-chan?! What are you doing here?!" Kaoru was blushing at the placement of his face.  
  
"To be with you Koishii. . . I promised your father that I would protect you with my life. . . I failed. I'm sorry."  
  
". . . you called me Koishii. . . that's the first time today. . . "  
  
"Is that why you're crying?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"I'm sorry. . . it seems that the promise I made you father is constantly being broken. . . I can't seem to be able to live by my word."  
  
"How have you broken the promise?"  
  
"Because I'm not just supposed to protect you physically. . . but emotionally as well. I left you to be hurt by yourself. . . I left you when your parent passed away. . . I left you to deal with it alone. . . that was all years ago. . . but I made the same mistake five minutes ago. . . I left you alone."  
  
There stretched a long silence. "That wasn't your fault. . .you're here now. . . you didn't forget our promise?"  
  
Kenshin moved his nose slightly and gave a peck of a kiss on her neck as if a silent comfort. "I could never forget the promise. . . please don't cry alone. I won't look at your face. I won't see you cry because you don't want me to. Just don't cry alone, I won't look at you. . . just cry."  
  
Kaoru looked at the pictures of her parents and bawled out crying once again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: Ok for one thing that kiss on the neck was nothing more than comfort ok? Nothing like a hicky. . . ok now that we have clear. . . I want ppl to also know that I think Kaoru is a very strong character that she really is strong physically and emotionally. . . the only reason she seems weak in the manga is because Kenshin and Sano are too strong. . . I just wanted ppl to know that so ppl won't think I think lowly of Kaoru when I seriously don't. . . but the loss of parents is hard on anyone. . . well I hope u read and review! See ya next time! ^o^ 


	11. That was You

Author's Note: EXAMS ARE OVER!!!!!!!!!!! SCHOOL IS OVER!!!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!!?!?!?!?!?!!? MORE FREQUENT UPDATES!!!!!!!! Not that any of you actually care. . . because I'm sure you guys are reading other fics that are much more interesting and are less delayed in their updating. . . I try~ but never seems enough, sorry. . . well I hope you enjoy this chappie~ R&R~!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own RK and all it's characters? Wait. . . let me check. . . nope. . . try again next time~!  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' Kaoru's thoughts *. . .* Kenshin's thoughts (. . .) author's useless commentary  
  
That was You  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
When Kenshin woke up the next day on the floor he felt strangely warm and with a comforting smell around him. Smiling he tried to pull the warmth closer to him. . . that's when he felt something next to him. *what the?-* Kenshin carefully opened his right eye lid to get a glance at the object in question. He saw raven hair that smelled like jasmine. . . *Oh my God!!!! It's Somara!!!! (u know from "the ring". . . I was going to put Sadako but I thought some of you might not know what I was talking about)* then he looked further down and saw that 'Somara' was wearing a black dress. *Didn't Somora always where white in the movie? W-why am I holding her!?!?!?!* Kenshin finally becoming aware of the state in which Somara and he was in and started panicking. He was spooning her from the back and embracing her around the waist and his face nestled in the crook of her neck. *Oh my God!!! I knew I shouldn't have watched the movie on VCR!!!* As he started to move his hand and sliding away from the grip Somara had on him his hand knocked into something. *W-what the heck? What's this? Isn't Somara like 8?* What his hand bumped in was a breast. *Shit!!*  
  
Of course with the sudden movement Kaoru stirred awake, but knowing are lovely Kaoru she turned her body around with her facing him. Still with her eyes closed and still in dream land she draped her right leg over Kenshin' legs and snuggled into her chest even more.  
  
Kenshin, FINALLY noticing and realizing that it was Kaoru relaxed. But a second after he was brought back to the real world and the state they were in and blushed to the point where a person wouldn't know where his hair started and his head ended. *K-koishii, oh no. . . she's going to kill me if she wakes up. . . maybe if I move her leg. . .* and so Kenshin careful as not to wake her moved the draped leg of Kaoru to a not-so-compromising position. Even so Kaoru continued snuggling into Kenshin. Kenshin propped his back onto the wall and allowed Kaoru to snuggle even closer, if that was possible. She started murmuring in her sleep and Kenshin leaned over to listen.  
  
". . .Ken. . . shin. . ."  
  
Kenshin was a bit taken back, *she called me Kenshin, instead of Ken-chan. . .* After that thought he had a goofy grin plastered onto his face. *Calling me Kenshin sounds more mature. . . maybe we can start dating-* His thoughts were cut off by Kaoru suddenly embracing him around the waist. He looked down at her with a kind smile, *my Kaoru. . .* Kissing her temple and embraced her he looked at the clock. *5 o'clock. . . I better get ready for school. . .*  
  
Kenshin decided to stay awake until it was time to get ready and he enjoyed the feeling of having Kaoru in his arms. She continued murmuring in her sleep and Kenshin continued to look at her kindly and stroked her soft ebony hair.  
  
". . . Battou. . . sai. . . no. . . shi. . ." Kenshin stopped stroking her hair all together and hoped to God he heard her wrong. He leaned down as he did before and tried to listen to her. ". . . dame. . . Battousai. . . shinja dame. . ." (translation: "Battousai's death" "no Battousai don't die")  
  
***************************** Flashback ****************************** A fifteen year Kaoru old ran through the dark streets of Matsudo-shi, the rain hitting her face plastering her bangs to her hair and making her hooded sweater heavier with each drop of rain. The sound of her feet echoed through the nearly empty streets as her sneakers splashed into the puddles forming upon the sidewalks and the streets. Her feet weren't the only sounds heard in the night, two other sets of feet were heard behind her, chasing. Kaoru turned the corner into an alley to lose them, as the two men behind her went past the alley she turned and she leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. 'I think I lost them.' Suddenly the rain stopped falling on her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
The voice startled her and she went into a defensive stance and looked up at the person that spoke to her. It was a boy about the same age as her if not older, he was holding an umbrella over head. He was now getting drenched and trying to keep the cold rain of her. He was wearing a knitted cap that showed none of his hair and a muffler that covered his face nose down, dressed completely in black he seemed as if hiding from someone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Voicing his concern once again she was brought back to the present after staring at him.  
  
"T-two men were chasing me. . . I think I lost them now. . ." As Kaoru responded to the boy she inched her way against the wall to the opening of the alley from which she entered.  
  
"Are you okay?" He stepped towards her trying to keep the umbrella over her head.  
  
"I will be." With that she whipped around and ran to the opening, running into the two men that had been after her.  
  
"Hey look Yuu, the chick tried to dodge us here." The man that just spoke grabbed her upper arms on both sides and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"When you're done with her let me have a go Hiroshi." Yuu stood behind his friend with his arms crossed and looking at Kaoru as if about to devour her. Just as Hiroshi was about to unzip Kaoru's sweatshirt open the boy spoke up.  
  
"Don't touch her."  
  
Yuu and Hiroshi whipped around seeing the young short boy in front of them. They turned to look at each other and started laughing.  
  
"What do you expect to do about it kid?"  
  
"Don't touch her."  
  
Seeing it as a challenge Hiroshi unzip her sweater and snaked a hand in and reached for her bra clasp in the back, Kaoru's eyes going wide with fear and panic. 'I'm going to be raped. . .this boy is going to be killed all because of me. . .' With that suddenly Hiroshi saw his friend Yuu laying in a puddle knocked out. "What the-"  
  
There stood the boy with his umbrella folded and standing before Hiroshi in a kenjutsu stance. "Don't touch her."  
  
"You piece of shit!" Hiroshi let go of Kaoru who slid down the wall slumping to the ground. Hiroshi reached for his butterfly knife and flipped it open lunging at the boy nearly missing him in the chest but stabbing him in the upper left arm. The boy swirled on his heel and knocked Hiroshi out by hitting him at the back of his neck.  
  
As Hiroshi fell the boy flew over to Kaoru. "Are you alright?"  
  
". . .thank you. . . I could have been. . . y-you could have almost been killed. . ." Tears were streaming down her face mixing in with the rain falling around them.  
  
"Don't worry about that, I wouldn't have been killed." She looked up at him and was about to see his face but saw the knife still stuck in his arm.  
  
"Y-your arm!" Forgetting her problem and state of undress she focused her attention on his arm her hands hovering over the knife afraid to touch it. Kenshin finally noticing the weapon sticking out of his arm grabbed the handle and yanked it out (a butterfly knife does not a have jagged edge) and looked down at her shocked form.  
  
"You put the concern of others before yours don't you?" She turned her face up towards him and met amber eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. 'Amber eyes. . . they seem to be ready to kill. . . but why to I feel comforted by them?'  
  
"What's you name?" She surprised him and herself with the out of the blue question.  
  
After composing himself he grabbed the clasp of her zipper and started zipping her sweatshirt up causing her to blush. She repeated her question but looked as if starting to get dizzy.  
  
He responded, "Battousai." Unexpectedly she suddenly fell into his arms limply seeming as if she fainted.  
  
"Battousai. . . shinja dame. . ." and so darkness took over her.  
  
**************************Flashback Ends**************************  
  
"T-that was you. . ." Kenshin embraced her even tighter remembering that night. After she had fainted he took the girl to an emergency room not wanting to leave the innocent girl in the dark alley. He never had the chance to look at her closely but was intrigued by the crystal blue eyes that had stared back at him until he remembered what had just happened.  
  
Kaoru slowly blinked her eyes open and looked up at Kenshin and saw amber. "K-ken-chan?"  
  
He looked down at her with his golden stare, *you almost got raped. . . I should have gotten rid of those bastards!*  
  
She continued to stare at him and his eyes, 'they're amber again. . . they seem familiar. . .' then it hit her. "B-battousai?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: I am starting on the next chapter the moment I finish typing this. . . I know this chapter was short but I thought it was a good place to end a chapter. . . hopefully the next chapter will be longer. . . and I know some people are wondering about a few things like about how Kaoru living alone, how in the beginning of the story Kaoru mentioned talking to her father, be patient all will be answered in the story. . . it won't give away the story if I tell you but let's just leave it to future chapters that seem to come out very slowly (I'm very sorry). . . oh and I know some ppl are going to wonder where Matsudo-shi is. . . that's my hometown but you'll see why Kaoru was over there at that time in the next chapter. . . do you guys like the flashbacks that Kaoru and Kenshin get? If not tell me because I think more will be coming up. . . I hope to hear from you with a review~ plz? No? oh, better things to do? I understand. . . thanx for reading anyways~ jaa ne 


	12. Breakfast at Kaoru's

Author's Note: I'll be gone for a week to a summer program in a near by college. . . I may be the only high schooler that is dumb enough to sign up for summer courses, willingly. . . I really am dumb. . . I should be using the precious time to sleep. . . oh dear. . . well enjoy the chappie~ R&R~  
  
Disclaimer: *glares* of course Kenshin belongs to me. . . what you don't believe me? Do u dare defy me? *stands up and glares down at ppl shorter than me* (problem is I'm 158cm and practically no one is shorter than me. . . I see no threat). . . fine Kenshin doesn't belong to me! Happy now? I think I'm going to my room to cry ;_;  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' Kaoru's thoughts *. . .* Kenshin's thoughts (. . .) author's useless commentary  
  
Breakfast at Kaoru's  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
"Battousai?"  
  
Kaoru stared into Kenshin's amber eyes that were slowly turning amethyst once again. He visibly gulped and looked nervously into her eyes that betrayed all her emotions. Surprise, fear, sadness, worry, and relief. "That was you. . ."  
  
Kaoru embraced him even tighter and let tears fall down the sides of her face. (she kinda cries a lot in this fic, but it's not going to be like that the whole time)  
  
"I worried about that boy in the alley for the longest time. . . I thought he had died. . . it would have been my fault. . ."  
  
Kenshin gazed down at her with a confused expression, "Why would I have died? I knocked them out if memory serves me right."  
  
"You were stabbed!"  
  
"Only in the arm."  
  
Kaoru turned her head up so quickly it would not have been surprising for her to have gotten whip lash. "I-in t-the arm!?"  
  
"Yeah. . . it left a scar but I lived as you can tell."  
  
"B-but you got stabbed in the chest. . . in the heart. . ."  
  
"Um. . . not that I know of. . . unless you met another Battousai that night."  
  
"Don't mock me Kenshin!" *she's using my name again. . . I don't like the tone at the moment but oh well. . .*  
  
"Sorry, old habit. . . I assure you it was only my upper left arm."  
  
Kaoru not at all convinced did a very bold move. She ripped his black button up shirt apart letting the buttons fly across the room and yanked out his left arm form its sleeve. And sure enough there was a scar about half an inch long, but that wasn't the only scar there. Here and there on his shoulders, back, chest, arms, neck there were scars. Scars as a result of a blade.  
  
"How did you get all these?"  
  
"Uh. . . bike accident?"  
  
"Unless you were biking down a razor covered street you need to come up with a better story."  
  
"Paper cuts?"  
  
"Kenshin. . ." Practically growling his name as if a threat, she glared him straight in the eyes.  
  
Sighing, he tilted his head down allowing his bangs to cover his now closed eyes. "They are from my past."  
  
Kaoru stopped glaring but now wore an expression of curiosity and worry. "Your past?"  
  
"Yes, scars of the past."  
  
She reached up to caress his left cheek, "Like this one?"  
  
He gently pulled her hand away from the cross-shaped scar and brought it to his lips and kissed her palm. "No, not like this one. I got this one protecting someone much like the one on my arm, but the others. . ."  
  
Kaoru was now blushing at Kenshin's affectionate actions but continued on. "H-how are the others different?"  
  
"I think it would be best if you didn't know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kenshin stared deep into her eyes and replied, "Because ignorance is bliss."  
  
With that he stood up carefully depositing her off of him to sit on her own and headed towards the kitchen. Kaoru was left alone to think about what just transpired or what remained not transpired. 'Why won't he tell me. . . what could have happened in the past? We didn't see each other for ten years, okay so we saw each other two years ago without knowing but what was he doing in Matsudo-shi? It's in the Chiba prefecture that right next to Tokyo, but what was he doing all the way there from Hokkaido? I got off on the wrong stop that night. . . ' Her thoughts trailed off as she smelled something coming from the kitchen. She stumbled her way in there seeing Kenshin standing over the stove with the pink frilly apron that Kaoru usually used.  
  
Sensing her behind him Kenshin turned around with the spatula in his right hand an egg in his left. "How do you like your eggs Koishii?"  
  
Not being able to contain herself she started laughing clutching her stomach from so much laughter. "Y-you look so cute!!! Hahahaha!"  
  
Kenshin blushed slightly and stood proud and tall. "What are you talking about, pink and frills are very manly and becoming. Now woman tell me how you like your eggs."  
  
Kaoru burst into another round of laughter and struggled to speak, "S- scrambled p-please! Hahahaha!"  
  
"You can't stand the masculine and tough sunny side up, gotcha. Scrabbled it is, you still have a few minutes before I'm done go take a shower and get ready for school."  
  
"Okay mom."  
  
"Don't take that tone with me young lady."  
  
As Kaoru headed toward her room laughter could be heard echoing through the house. 'Ken-chan is so cute sometimes. . . and hot all the other times, he had a nice chests, arms, abs. . . WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!? Stop thinking like that Ken-chan is that red-headed little boy you played with as a child. . . Ken-chan equals little boy, Ken-chan equals little boy, Ken- chan equals little boy' And so she continued on with that mantra going through her head. Gathering the necessary clothing she went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
As she was taking her shower she continued on in her head. 'Ken-chan equals little boy, Ken-chan equals little boy, Kenshin equals little boy, Kenshin equals boy, Kenshin equals boy, Kenshin equals man. . . Wait that can't be right!' Frustrated and slightly blushing she wrapped the towel around her and stepped out. There was a knock at the door just then and a voice, "Koishii breakfast ready."  
  
"I'll be right there~!" She responded cheerfully back. She dressed in record time and sprinted her way toward the kitchen. Getting there he was met with a very inviting smell and a smiling man. . . err little boy.  
  
"Would you like some coffee Koishii?" He asked holding up a pot of coffee.  
  
"I need coffee~ life! Must have~!" Kaoru desperately reached for it with an empty mug in her hand.  
  
"Sorry no coffee for you." Kenshin replied with his famous smile.  
  
Kaoru's jaw hit the floor. "WHAT!? You dare deny me my daily dosage of caffeine!? Why did you ask me in the first place!?"  
  
"It's polite to ask."  
  
"And since when is it polite to deny!?"  
  
"Since the person is watching out for your health."  
  
"My health? Huh? What are you talking about? I'm not pregnant or anything."  
  
"Haha, pregnant. . . I'll keep that in mind. I meant more along the lines of the coffee stunting your growth." He said this while he poured himself a cup.  
  
"Ok doc, why are you drinking it? If you keep this up I'm going to grow taller than you from my coffee deprivation and you'll be stuck short forever. I'll look down at you and I'll be at the perfect height for people like Sano, Aoshi, or. . . Takaomi." Suddenly the cup that Kenshin had in his hand magically appeared and she happily drank from it.  
  
"You wouldn't go with them would you?" Kenshin asked nervously as he looked at his partially eaten plate.  
  
"With who?" Kaoru was a bit too distracted in her coffee bliss that she forgot what she had said.  
  
"With. . . Kobayashi-san. . ."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Would you go with him?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Like on a date. . ."  
  
"If I stay sane I won't. . . but then again I might lose my mind actually go somewhere with him."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"What? You want me to go out with him?" Kaoru asked a bit depressed.  
  
"NO!" Kenshin knocked over his seat from standing up so abruptly surprising Kaoru from almost dropping her mug.  
  
"Damn Kenshin! You almost made me spill my precious coffee!" Kaoru hugged her mug and petted it. (this actually happened to me. . . the growth spurt conversation and all)  
  
Kenshin calmed down and put his chair in its upright position and went over to Kaoru and took the mug from her hands. Even with her pouting he placed the mug calmly onto the table and gently tilted her chin so her eyes looked straight into his. "I'm just worried that I'll lose you. . ."  
  
Kaoru looked at him with wide eyes, after a few moments of silence she spoke up. "Am I something you have? For you to lose something it would have to be yours."  
  
"I'm not sure if you are mine, but. . ."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But you had me from the first day I met you."  
  
"W-what are you talking about? We first met when I was 11 days old."  
  
"You had my heart since then."  
  
"Kenshin you were 4 months old."  
  
"Love has no age limit. You might not have known it but you've had my heart in the palm of your hand for 17 years."  
  
Kenshin gazed into her drowning sapphire eyes and slowly inches forward till their his forehead lay on hers and their noses touching and whispered his breath tickling her face. "I love you. . ."  
  
He closed the remaining gap allowed his lips to touch hers. Kaoru's eyes fluttered shut. A kiss that was delicate and innocent that lasted only a moment. Kenshin opened his eyes and saw Kaoru still in the same position in which they kissed. Her eyes fluttered open seeing his eyes she didn't know how to react. Seeing her state of shock he, of course took it the negative way.  
  
"I'm sorr-" His words were cut off as Kaoru leaned in once again initiated the second kiss.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: *blush* first ever to write a kiss scene I know some of you ppl right it so much more graphically and even allow your characters to go further, heck some ppl write lemons. . . but with me blushing after just writing about a simple kiss I might die from all the blood rushing to my head so here is the promise of this fic will not get to racy. . . but then again I might toughen up (but still no lemon) and let them go to second base. . . I have no idea, at least I let them go up to bat and get to first  
  
Chiki- that you for reading~ yay~ oh and about your questions. . . hehe. . . I'll never tell~!. . . just kidding it'll come up in the story later on, just don't want to give some stuff away. . . well I hope to hear from you again~ jaa ne~! 


	13. The Act and The Bet

Author's Note: um. . . someone didn't like how Kenshin fell in love with Kaoru when they met, something about "I had u at hello". . . and something about a movie as well. . . um. . . there's a movie about Kenshin and Kaoru where he confesses? Should I be confused? If u didn't like that little tidbit in the story I'm sorry. . . but I hope u enjoy the rest of my story. . . oh! And I thank all reviewers! I was so shocked! I posted chappie 12 on Friday, left on Saturday, came back on Friday, checked the story to see if it got posted correctly and I got 45 reviews in one week for 1 chapter! I was amazed! Was it because u guys liked the chappie a lot or did a lot of ppl decide to start reading this story?? Either way it made my day!!! I'm still so happy! Thank you all!!!! this chappie is dedicated to you all!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: all characters except Takaomi do not belong to me (then again who would want rights to him?)  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' Kaoru's thoughts *. . .* Kenshin's thoughts (. . .) author's useless commentary  
  
The Act and The Bet  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
#warning: there will be some cussing in here, I'm not sure if that makes it go up in advisory ranking but if it does please someone tell me#  
  
"Hey Jou-chan!"  
  
"H-huh?! What?" Kaoru had been zoning out a lunch, again. She kept on thinking back to that kiss she shared with Kenshin, and of course with each time she thought of it again she started blushing. Each time she blushed Kenshin would catch a glimpse of it, and start smiling. In other words Kaoru has been walking around red and Kenshin has been grinning like a mad man.  
  
"What's up with you today? Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Yeah Kaoru! You've been zoning out during class, heck Tae Sensei got frustrated and only assigned you homework as a punishment. When you didn't respond to her punishment she ended up doubling the amount, this would have gone on but the bell rang. Your face has been getting red too, are you getting a fever?" With that said Misao reached over her table to feel Kaoru's forehead. "Hmm, you might feel a little warm. . . do you wanna head over to the nurse's office?"  
  
"N-no. . . I'm fine, I've just been thinking. "  
  
"Don't hurt yourself now."  
  
"Shut up Sano."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes! I'm fine!"  
  
"Why are you turning red all the time then?"  
  
Kenshin started chuckling at this and Kaoru shot him a death glare thinking, 'this is your fault Kenshin!'  
  
Kenshin smiled back thinking, *I'm loving every minute of this. . . hehe*  
  
"Jou-chan?"  
  
"H-huh? Yeah. . . um. . . I am feeling kind of dizzy, I'll go to the nurses office. . . tell Sae Sensei (science teacher) that I'm over there." As she stood up with her korokkepan (a type of bread in Japan) in hand Kenshin stood up as well.  
  
"Um, Kenshin where are you going?" Sano asked with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"Kaoru says that she's dizzy, I do not plan to allow a lady to walk down these vicious high school hallways when she has a risk of fainting."  
  
"Then there is no need to help Jou-chan through the hallways cuz she ain't a lady."  
  
As Kaoru's retreating figure could be seen going out the door a korokkepan was plastered on Sano's head from impact.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you coming with me?"  
  
"Because 'I do not plan to allow a lady to walk down these vicious high school hallways when she has a risk of fainting.'"'  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Stop quoting yourself. And you know very well why I have been getting red, don't even try faking it." Suddenly Kenshin reached for her hand.  
  
Kaoru started blushing looking down at his hand and continued walking towards the nurse's office. "Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you holding my hand?"  
  
"Just in case you faint of course."  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You do realize that I'm not really sick right?"  
  
"I'm very aware of that."  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's with the hand then?"  
  
"I just want to hold it."  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can do this even if I'm not sick."  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
No one really noticed the two of them holding hands for the so-called "vicious hallways" were pretty much empty on their route to the nurse's office. Once reaching there Kaoru decided to go along with the story of dizziness. The nurse said it was probably from a lack of sleep and that she could take a thirty-minute nap. Kaoru, being a big fan of sleep took the opportunity and slept. Kenshin headed back to class explain the situation to Sae Sensei (not the part about her faking). Kaoru attended the end of science class and the rest of her classes. Then along with the people in PE class she changed into her gi and hakama for kendo club. Guess who's in kendo club? Yup, Takaomi.  
  
"Ka~o~ru~cha~n!"  
  
"Oh my God." Kaoru mumbled under her breath as she was talking to Kenshin, Misao, Sano, Aoshi, and Soujiro. Kenshin looked a bit pissed, okay maybe not, he looked down right ticked off. Kaoru missed this bit with his amber eyes and plastered on a forced smile and greeted Takaomi. "Hey Takaomi."  
  
"Hi~! I have a question." He tried to hug her but Kaoru prevented that by holding her bokken in front of her.  
  
"Um. . . sure, what's your question?" 'please God don't have him ask me out! Please let it be about math or something~'  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out again." Takaomi changed to a face of seriousness. Kenshin, well, he still looked ticked.  
  
'Of course, life isn't kind, of course he'll ask about a date.' "Sorry Takaomi, I'll have to pass on your offer."  
  
"Why is that? You didn't have fun on our last date?"  
  
"Uh. . . it's not that. . . I'm kind of seeing someone now. . ." she stole a glance towards Kenshin to see his reaction to what she had just said. And just in case someone had seen her looking at him she glanced towards Soujiro and Sano as well. Kenshin, safe to say, seemed extremely pleased with her answer except for the whole "kind of" thing.  
  
"What?! B-but we just went out on a date a few weeks ago!"  
  
"It has been a few weeks. . ."  
  
"That's because you kept on asking me for a rain check!"  
  
"Um. . . I'm sorry?"  
  
The gymnasium doors slammed open to reveal none other than Saitoh. "What are you all standing around for? Everyone, two hundred strokes!"  
  
"See me later after class." Takaomi whispered into Kaoru's ear as he walked passed her.  
  
"Are you okay Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as he took the position next to her doing their assigned task.  
  
"Yeah. That was awkward though."  
  
"Can I ask you a question Kaoru?"  
  
"The last time I was asked a question Takaomi asked me out. Let's hold off on questions for now." 'This is way to awkward.'  
  
"Can I demand something then?"  
  
Kaoru stopped in the middle of one of her strokes and stared wide-eyed at Kenshin. "Uh, Kenshin? You don't know how to give commands."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"You're to passive, you let things happen and complain about practically nothing."  
  
"You would be surprised. . ."  
  
Kaoru stared at him a little longer and continued on with her strokes. 'Sometimes Kenshin gets this look on his face. He looks dark, as if he's seen so much in life. . . what happened to you Ken-chan?'  
  
"So can I?" Kenshin spoke up after a long moment of silence between the two.  
  
"H-huh?"  
  
"Demand something."  
  
"Um. . . depends on the demand."  
  
"Fair enough. What did you mean by 'I'm kind of seeing someone now'?"  
  
"What do you mean what did I mean?"  
  
"What do you mean what I mean and about what you meant?"  
  
"Okay Kenshin you lost me there."  
  
"Sorry. Why did you say 'kind of.'"  
  
"Uh. . . I don't know how to answer that Kenshin."  
  
"Isn't it clear on where we stand?"  
  
Kenshin looked at her with serious eyes, ones that also appeared to me glaring at Kaoru with cold eyes. "I'm sorry Kenshin. . . I just thought. . . after what happened at breakfast. . . I'm sorry to have offended you. . ."  
  
Kaoru titled her head down so her eyes were hidden by her bangs, trying not to betray the sadness she felt. 'That kiss meant nothing to him. . . he just fed me those words just to make me happy. . . he doesn't want us to be considered going out. . . how could I be so stupid. . .'  
  
*She doesn't want to be with me. Why did I come back?*  
  
Without any other words exchanged between the two, practice ended. Their miscommunication yet to be clarified as they head out of their respective locker rooms. As Kaoru was trudging towards the door Takaomi tapped her on the shoulder from behind.  
  
"Can we have that talk now?"  
  
"Takaomi. . . Sure."  
  
As he lead her out the doors and to the outer back wall of the gym Kenshin just stared as they left together. Takaomi led her to where some students went to skip class or to smoke during school hours. Once they were in a poorly lit area he began talking.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, why won't you go out with me?"  
  
"I. . ."  
  
"Are you seeing someone?"  
  
"I thought I was. . ."  
  
"What do you mean 'thought.'"  
  
'Why is every one asking for clarification now a days?!' "Because he said some stuff and kissed me. . ."  
  
"And you believed him?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty stupid huh?"  
  
"Yeah that is pretty stupid."  
  
Kaoru wasn't expecting such a blunt answer and pulled her eyes that had been looking at the ground to look at his face. An angry growl was upon his normally cheerful features.  
  
"Bitch." Takaomi spat the word out at her.  
  
"What the hell? And what the hell did I do to deserve that remark?" Kaoru was pulled out of her depression about Kenshin and glared at Takaomi with all the fire in her eyes.  
  
"I asked you out first. We went out on a date, mind you was not free. And I got to first base with you."  
  
"So? Is there a point here? So far you've pointed out that you asked me out first. Congratulations! Not! You're not the first to ask me out, you're the first I said yes to. Which I think was a huge mistake now. You also say we went out on a date, woopdidoo~! That was one of the most annoying times I ever had in my life, and mind you I know it wasn't free! But hell! It was only a dinner and a movie! And you thing about getting to first base with me, you kissed me! I did not kiss you! There is a difference."  
  
"Annoying?! I was so damn cheerful Barney would have seemed morbid compared to me!" (I do not own Barney & friends)  
  
"So what?! I never said I like cheerful people!"  
  
"What now you like depressed people now bitch?! Why would you hang around with Soujiro and Misao if you don't like cheerful people?!"  
  
"Stop calling me that!!!! Soujiro and Misao have their reasons!! And no I don't like depressed people! I like people for who they are!! From what I have gathered in the past 2 minutes tells me you're a complete ass!"  
  
"Why you son of a bitch!" He had went to slap her hard across the cheek but his hand was blocked by Kaoru's own arm.  
  
"Don't underestimate me. You maybe stronger than we by brute strength but I have more skill then you any day!" She kneed him in the gut. As he slumped on the ground he grabbed her right ankle pulling it out from under her.  
  
"Don't underestimate me bitch! I put time and effort into you! I will not lose a bet!" With his much larger hand still around her ankle he pulled her into a position in which he was straddling her waist. Kaoru kicked and punched at Takaomi but he would not budge.  
  
"Get the fuck off me! What the hell are you talking about?! What bet?!"  
  
He smirked down at her and clasped her wrists above her head with one hand so she would no longer be able to punch her. He started undoing the zipper to her uniform skirt and replied, "A bet for fifty thousand yen to get into 'innocent little Kaoru's' pants."  
  
Her eyes went wide, her mind flashed back to that night in the alley with the two men and to the boy that saved her that night.  
  
"Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: I have my reasons for Kenshin and Kaoru beginning to call each other by name instead of by 'Koishii' or 'Ken-chan.' Although it slips form time to time in the story I must tell you that those aren't slips by the author (namely me) I intentionally have them switch from one to the other, kind of like a gradual change. As much as I love those nicknames I have to have them mature. Since Kenshin now knows what context the title 'koishii' is used in he, even though he uses due to habit is trying very hard to call her Kaoru. I tried to hint that in the last chapters but no one has said anything and I have no idea if they are lost or just think that I mess up with the names form time to time. Kenshin believes that using their "real" names they could possibly move on from the innocent friendship relationship they shared as children, that's the reason why he tries to change in how he calls her. However Kaoru is different, if you look back in the last chapter you can notice that when doing her chant of "Ken-chan equals little boy" she slowly evolves that into "Kenshin equals man," the reason why she doesn't want to think of Kenshin that way is because she's afraid (of what? Well you'll have to wait for the other chapters cuz that's important in the story). Did I confuse ppl more that I clarified? Probably. Anyways I'm the type of person that loves symbolism and foreshadowing so if you look closely you might catch some. . . then again no one is reading this for analysis so never mind. . . well I hope you enjoyed this chappie~! Jaa ne minna!  
  
AN for Inuyasha fans: I plan to write a fanfic based on Inuyasha. How does that sound? Do you think I'll butcher the manga? Hopefully not. It'll be a continuation of what happens after their journey is done. Oh! And it will be a Inuyasha x Kagome fic, sorry to Seshoumaru fans, I just don't see how he and Kagome could get together. . . but do not fear Seshoumaru will be in there, but no Kikyo (relatively speaking that is) I'm writing up the story line right now I might have a chapter posted in a week or so. . . plz review it when it comes out and tell what you think~! Well I'm off to continue writing the story line. Bye~! 


	14. While You Were Gone

Author's Note: KISSES AND HUGS TO REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have over 200 reviews for this story!!!!!!!! Thank you all so much!!!!! I was so shocked that I would get the next hundred so quickly! And I have yet to get a flame (sure a few criticism here and there but nothing major) I love u guys so much!!!!! My friends know that I write a story (too embarrassed to let them read it) and when I told them I got over 200 reviews one of them gave me a cup cake that read "200+" I was so happy!!! And then they asked the same question they always ask me when I talk about this story "can I read it?". . . obviously being so proud I got 200 reviews was: "hell no!" and so it stands. . . however I'm extremely grateful to all of those who have reviewed and those who have read!!!! I hope to see u again in the review box. . . yes?. . . no?. . . well I hope u enjoy this chappie!!!!!! ^o^  
  
Disclaimer: Takaomi (I know ppl hate him more than they did before) belongs to me. . . does anyone want him? Takers? No? oh ok. . . the other ppl don't belong to me ;_;  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' Kaoru's thoughts *. . .* Kenshin's thoughts (. . .) author's useless commentary  
  
While You Were Gone  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
*They're leaving together. . . I knew it was too good. How could I expect to keep Kaoru to that promise from ten years ago. Damn, I am an idiot.* Kenshin's eyes followed Kaoru and Takaomi as they left the gym. Someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Aoshi. What can I do for you?" Kenshin answered without even turning around. Aoshi didn't seem surprised that Kenshin was able to tell it was he or even offended that he didn't turn around.  
  
"You care for you don't her?"  
  
"For who?"  
  
"For Kamiya-san." That got Kenshin's attention but he didn't really show it. He looked up at Aoshi, who had moved to stand next to him, out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because it pretty obvious how you feel towards each other."  
  
Kenshin now looked directly at Aoshi who was staring at the same doors Kaoru and Takaomi left out of. There was a stretch of silence until Kenshin broke it b giving a smirk, but his eyes told the world of sadness.  
  
"I guess everyone's laughing then? That I've fallen for a girl that doesn't regard me the same way? Hell, even you'll crack a smile at that thought."  
  
Silence once again fell between them then abruptly Aoshi spoke up, "You really are a moron."  
  
"Huh?!" Kenshin was very much surprised, for the fact that Aoshi was speaking so much and voiced his opinion on something besides school and kendo.  
  
"For a person that can predict their opponents next move, knows when people get near him, knows who's near him, and knows their opponents emotions clearly you pretty blind to the one person that matters to you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kenshin was taken back by this comment but looked a bit pissed off for being insulted so bluntly.  
  
"Any and all problems you and Kamiya-san has had with miscommunication are entirely your fault."  
  
"Wait just a minute there! Why the hell is it all my fault?!" Kenshin was beginning to raise his voice gaining the attention from a quite a few people around them. His eyes flashed of amber but returned back to purple, but his continued to pierce at Aoshi still turned head.  
  
"Calm down. I am telling you things that shouldn't be needed to be told to someone usually so observant as yourself. Although you may not believe me what I say is true. Kamiya-san likes you."  
  
Kenshin eyes narrowed into slits and his face looked bored of what he just said, "Tell me how you came to that conclusion Einstein."  
  
"Do not mock me Kenshin. Do not forget that you are the moron not I. Kamiya-san likes you, more than you know. She likes you as much as you like her if not more."  
  
". . ."  
  
"You were here for first grade, to honestly say no one really remembers you. Kamiya-san did, and made sure we knew who this 'Ken-chan' boy was." Aoshi smirked slightly but went quickly back to his stoic expression. "Most of us have known Kamiya-san since we were in elementary school. She was the one that got along with everyone. Even when she was having the worst day of her life she would grace everyone with a smile. Sooner or later that would catch the attention of the males around her. When she reached chuugakkou (Jr. High) a lot of males started asking her out."  
  
Kenshin blinked in surprise at what Aoshi was revealing, and in so many words, but was soon brought back to the real world when some questions popped into his head. "Did you ask her out?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Because of Misao?" Kenshin asked him sheepishly after giving a sigh of relief.  
  
Aoshi looked down at Kenshin for a moment but continued on. "I didn't ask Kamiya-san out nor did I ever end up looking at her that way; however, I cannot say the same about Soujiro and Sano."  
  
Kenshin's eyes went wide again and gasped out, "Soujiro and Sano?"  
  
"Yes, Soujiro was the first person to ask her out when they were in chuugaku ichinen (7th grade). Kamiya-san refused because she claimed that she looked at him like a brother."  
  
"Claimed?"  
  
"At that point she hadn't seen you for six years, she might have started seeing Soujiro like that but was scared out of it when he asked her up front. From then on she became even more determined to wait for you."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Over time tens of males went up to her and asked her out one of them being Sano. She always politely refused them saying that she just wasn't into dating yet, until Takaomi came along. He asked her out the week before you came to our school and so they went out on that Friday."  
  
"Why did she say yes to Takaomi and not the others?"  
  
"It wasn't exactly Takaomi that she said yes to." Kenshin looked up at Aoshi with confusion written across his face. "She said yes to the idea of moving on. She waited ten years waiting for you, she would have waited longer but Misao pushed her towards saying yes to Takaomi."  
  
"Misao?"  
  
"She persuaded her by saying that you probably wouldn't return and that Kamiya-san should move on and so she did. She said yes to Takaomi as a way of saying to herself that she will try to move on. By the way she was devoted to you, one would think that you two were promised to be married and professed to your love to each other."  
  
Kenshin blushed slightly at the comment but went back to normal allowing the words sink into him. "How do you know so much about her?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Aoshi?"  
  
"She told me."  
  
Kenshin was about to ask as to why when they suddenly heard a familiar voice scream his name. Kenshin without much thought sprinted with his god- like speed in the direction of the doors Aoshi following him.  
  
*Kaoru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ AN: some ppl have asked me to email them when I update. . . -.-. . . um. . . no offence to u ppl but uh. . . I don't have time. . . I barely have enough time to write these chapters. . . I know it's summer and all but damn, I'm busy with so much crap here and there. . . I'm really sorry, if I figure out a system where I can tell those who want to know that won't eat up a lot of my time I'll tell u guys. . . I know short chapter but the next one is coming out soon after this. . . until then! Jaa ne! 


	15. If I Had Not Come

Author's Note: I feel kind of embarrassed and ashamed. . . I told someone I would probably update around the 11th or the 12th. . . yeah. . . I'm sorry. . . anyways. . . Looking over my fic I noticed that I do a lot of references to eyes when it comes to the characters' emotions. . . that's because I truly believe that the eyes are the windows to the soul. . . sappy? Maybe. . . but I don't believe in love at first sight like most ppl may think, lust at first sight yeah but not love. . . granted Kenshin said he fell in love with Kaoru the first time he saw her but u guys realize that it was a romantic exaggeration right? He was only 4 months old. . . let's just say he just grew up loving her that he didn't know when it started. . . oh and if u can't guess Tomoe or Akira will not come out in the fic (except for the video thing in the earlier chapters) and for the fact that I don't want Tomoe to come off as a bad person when in reality she did so much for Kenshin as a character in the actual series. . . am I rambling now? When was I not rambling. . . well I hope you like this fic although the beginning part was hard for me to write. . . for some reason I blush when it's romantic kiss scenes but become downright pissed off when it's close to rape. . . I think I'm too involved with this fic. . . hope u R&R tchau~!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Kaoru doesn't belong to me. . .but Kenshin does. . . ok maybe not. . . but what girl wouldn't want a guy like Kenshin?  
  
". . ." dialogue  
  
'. . .' Kaoru's thoughts  
  
*. . .* Kenshin's thoughts  
  
(. . .) author's useless commentary  
  
  
  
If I Had Not Come. . .  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
#warning: cuss words ahead and crude language#  
  
A stinging slap could be heard behind the gymnasium.   
  
"Shut up bitch!" He hissed, "Why do you call for him? Is he the one you're 'kind of seeing?' You really are stupid. You believe any guy that shows any form of affection towards you." Takaomi smirked down at Kaoru as he continued to forcefully undress her.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face still struggling under Takaomi's grip on her wrists. "Let me go you son of a bi-"  
  
She was cut off when Takaomi clasped his other free hand over her mouth.  
  
"You're a bitch, a prude, and a moron." He let go of her mouth long enough to shove a handkerchief in her mouth to gag her. The now free hand trailed up her thighs. "You maybe a prude but you're definitely fuckable all the same."  
  
"Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" but due to the handkerchief that was gagging her it came out more like: "Mmuphm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"'  
  
His hands reaching the juncture of her legs he was about to move aside the hindering fabric when a fist came crashing into his jaw immediately throwing him off of Kaoru and into the ground 5 ft away and skidding until he was 10 ft away.   
  
Embracing Kaoru in a death grip protectively was what one might call a demon. Amber eyes that spoke threats of painful deaths in slits glaring the punched boy that was on the ground, blood red hair that was not tied back standing on end, and growling out his words.   
  
"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin stood up with Kaoru in his arms bridal style and pulled the gag out of her mouth throwing it onto the floor. Slight relief washed over her then she buried her tear stricken face into his chest gripping his shirt like a lifeline.  
  
Takaomi was getting up holding his jaw and bracing his ribs that had hit the ground when he was smashed to the ground. He glared up at Kenshin, "You piece of shit!" He charged at Kenshin, but Kenshin holding Kaoru to him securely did a roundhouse kick and knocked Takaomi to the ground again.  
  
"Don't you ever come near her again." Kenshin glared down at him with the promise of hell in his eyes. Soon after Aoshi came up from behind them.  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
Neither Kenshin nor the terrified Kaoru answered him. Seeing the expression in Kenshin's eyes and the disheveled clothing of Kaoru it wasn't hard to figure out what had been occurring. Aoshi usually cold icy eyes showed a fire of rage. When Takaomi went to go at Kenshin again Aoshi went in front of the two and delivered multiple punches into Takaomi (like he did when he first fought Kenshin in the actual series).  
  
Takaomi fell to the ground once again like a pile of bones. Aoshi looming over him, promise of hell in his eyes. Kenshin was surprised, not by the fact that Aoshi stepped in, but by the look in Aoshi's eyes. He looked pissed off, but more so than one would have expected. The look brought hundreds of questions into his mind, the main one being: *What is Kaoru to Aoshi?*  
  
Aoshi crouched down finally to Takaomi grabbing the front of his shirt in a tightly clenched fist and bringing him up to his face. "What the hell gives you the idea that you may even touch Kamiya-san? She's not like the other bitches you've been with. Try to go near her again and I'll take away any indication that you are male." Aoshi's tone was low, deep, and seemed ready to kill. Very little was keeping him from doing the promised to the scared-shitless guy. What brought him back was a voice.  
  
"Aoshi-sama? Kenshin?" Misao had just turned the corner of the gymnasium, what came into her view shocked her. On the ground was Aoshi seeming ready to kill Takaomi and standing near by was Kenshin with something in his arms. Upon closer inspection she noticed it was a sobbing Kaoru that was partially undressed. Putting the factors together fear filled her eyes and voice as she sprinted towards Kenshin and Kaoru. "Kaoru!!!!!!!!!"  
  
When she got near them Kenshin subconsciously held Kaoru in a tighter grip. Misao began hovering around Kenshin and Kaoru unsure of what to do. She looked to her left still seeing Aoshi with his grip on Takaomi but his eyes on the three of them. Feeling at a loss for words and actions to give Kaoru, she left her with Kenshin as she walked over to Aoshi. She kneeled next to him and gently pulled the grip he had on Takaomi off his shirt into his hands. She stood up. "Let's get Kaoru home."  
  
  
  
After they had grabbed their stuff and left Takaomi in the back of the gymnasium unable to move, they headed for Kaoru's apartment. Upon getting there Misao opened the door with the key she found in Kaoru's school bag and led Kenshin towards her bed. Kenshin laid Kaoru down reluctantly on the bed pulling the covers up to her chin for she had fallen asleep while crying on their walk to her apartment. Kenshin had refused Aoshi offer of carrying her for he was much stronger but Kenshin claimed that Kaoru weighed practically nothing and barely allowed them to come near her.   
  
Laying her down he sat on the floor next to her. His hand tightly clasped with Kaoru's as he let his other hand brush her bangs out of her eyes. Misao left for a moment but came back shortly with an icepack for Kaoru's now swelling cheek. Misao was the first to break the silence that had yet to be broken since they left school grounds. "What happened?"  
  
Kenshin looked down at the floor next to the bed, his bangs covering his eyes as if in shame. "It was my fault."  
  
"What was your fault?" Misao asked as she placed a comforting hand on Kenshin shoulder.  
  
"It was my fault that she almost got. . ." He was unable to finish his sentence, afraid of what might have happened if he hadn't gotten there.  
  
"Stop right there." Kenshin and Misao eyes looked to Aoshi in shock, he speaking more than he had in the past year. "This was not your fault, if anyone was to take the blame it would be Kobayashi for obvious reasons. Blaming yourself for something you didn't do isn't going to solve anything. Kamiya-san doesn't and won't blame you, she'll need you when she wakes up. For now leave her to sleep and we can talk more in the living room."  
  
With that Aoshi walked out the door and headed towards the living room. Misao smiled gently stood up. She reached over to the hand Kenshin had been using to apply the icepack to Kaoru and pulled it and his hand into her comforting one. She gestured towards the door, after a few silent moments Kenshin reluctantly stood and followed her out. Upon reaching the doorframe of the room he looked back at Kaoru once more and closed the door behind him after shutting off the lights.  
  
  
  
Entering the living room Misao and Kenshin saw Aoshi had sat on the couch. Seeing as that he promised Kenshin a talk he sat down on the empty loveseat (the two person couch thingy) and Misao sat next to Aoshi pulling his hand into hers leaving space upon next to them on the other end of the couch.  
  
"I know you have questions Kenshin, spill it." Aoshi said in his usual icy tone.  
  
Silence fell upon them until Kenshin finally spoke, "How do you know Kaoru so well?"  
  
"All I know about her she has told me." Misao did not seem shocked but held onto his hand and gave a small smile.  
  
"Kaoru has a story with most of her friends. Something she helped them through. She just like that, she can't look away at a person in despair. Everyone knows that if you go to Kaoru with a problem she'll set aside her whole life just to help you through it. She's willing to lend a friendly and understanding ear and a comforting shoulder to cry on. When asked why she'll just say that when stuff happened to her someone was always there, saying she's just returning the favor. She returns it ten folds though."  
  
Kenshin stared at Misao as she spoke calmly and gently unlike her usually enthusiastic and cheerful voice. "What are your stories with Kaoru?"  
  
"That we can both tell." Aoshi said as he gripped Misao's hand a little bit tighter.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: the story of Aoshi and Misao connected with Kaoru will be in the next chapter. . . and since this chapter was so short I plan to post it on the same day. . . so click that button to read on~! High ho silver and away~! 


	16. Touched

Author's Note: Here is the chapter I promised and posted on the same day. . . what do u say to that ppl? Hahahahahahaha. . . sorry. . . random laugh. . . this chapter is a lot loner than my other ones and I'm a bit shocked. . . give me a few days to get over that. . . hahaha. . . R&R enjoy! Bye!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or his friends. . . notice I said friends. . . Takaomi sadly belongs to me. . . damn  
  
". . ." dialogue  
  
'. . .' Kaoru's thoughts  
  
*. . .* Kenshin's thoughts  
  
(. . .) author's useless commentary  
  
  
  
Touched  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
***************************** Flashback/Story Mode******************************  
  
Aoshi was the silent boy at school, even when he was little. There weren't that many first graders that could sit still and keep quiet hours on end, so Aoshi was dubbed as a bit weird. Practically no one talked to him, and so he had no friends. Aoshi didn't seem to mind that much. Always keeping to himself not allowing any of the other children to befriend him. He hadn't always been like this. He used to be a cheerful and talkative boy, until the death of his parents. Having nowhere else to go he ended up living with his mother's godfather, Okina. Like any child that went under a major crisis he cried and refused to talk to others. Upon arriving at the inn that Okina owned, the Aoiya, Aoshi still kept quiet. At first people saw him cry but after a few months tears were gone but his voice never really came back. It wasn't that he didn't talk, for when he was talked to he did respond. An occasional sentence would come out of his mouth but a conversation was something he didn't carry out. That was in kindergarten when his parents died. Okina, becoming worried that he hadn't gotten over his so-called phase as the doctors liked to call it told him he would train him in ninjutsu. Aoshi was quick learner and became motivated to train everyday and to one day take over Okina's 'school'. Due to his training he became a calm collected boy that possibly matured too quickly, he never learned about human contact. Until he got into the third grade.  
  
"Aoshi~!"   
  
"Yes Kamiya-san?" Kaoru had bounded up to Aoshi the moment she and Soujiro walked through the door together. Soujiro had went to talk to his other friends and smiled after Kaoru who always went up to Aoshi first thing every morning.  
  
"Good morning!"  
  
"Good morning Kamiya-san."  
  
Her assigned seat being right in front of Aoshi she sat with the back of the chair between her legs and her elbows resting on Aoshi's desk her head cradled in her hands. She stared on happily at Aoshi barely blinking, the entire aura around her glowing with cheerfulness. Slightly annoyed with this daily ritual that Kaoru seemed to have independently adapted he, for the first time this all started, asked her a question.   
  
"Can I help you Kamiya-san?"  
  
Kaoru smile became even brighter and responded even more cheerfully than before, "The question, Aoshi, is how can I help you?"  
  
Aoshi stared back wide-eyed at the girl in front him and that's where it all began. Everyday she would talk to him the morning and during lunch. Always persistent and always cheerful. She told him about what happened to her, that she was living now with Soujiro, about the Kamiya Kashin Ryu she was determined to teach when she was older, about Kenshin and the promise. Anything imaginable was talked about and so she continued carrying on a one-sided conversation. Even though Aoshi did not respond he did listen. And slowly Aoshi started to give in, his isolation walls cracking and soon enough crumbling. He began responding at first answering her questions that usually asked about his likes and dislikes then he started asking questions of his own. The one-sided conversations turned into a mutual one. Aoshi grew to be able to talk to her and to crack a smile once in awhile. Kaoru introduced him to Soujiro and Sano, two of her best friends at that time. Knowing that Aoshi was someone Kaoru could get along with they immediately accepted him. Aoshi's best friend continued to be Kaoru even after meeting other people and befriending them as well. Sooner or later people stopped calling him weird and he was just easily dubbed as strong and silent. Being called the strong and silent type in elementary school was unusual but the other students were now less hesitant to approach him.   
  
"Aoshi~!"  
  
"Yes Kamiya-san?"  
  
"Good morning!"  
  
"Good morning Kamiya-san." Being in chuugaku ichinen (7th grade) unlike in the past he gave a slight nod and smile.  
  
"Guess what?!"  
  
"You finally met someone as sickeningly cheerful as you?"  
  
"I told you before Aoshi, I'm not sickeningly cheerful I'm just freakishly enthusiastic. Anyways. . . YES!!!! I did meet a girl that is extremely cheerful!"  
  
"Oh and where did you meet this girl?"  
  
"She's a new student I ran into at the office. She's going to be in our class!"  
  
Aoshi raised an amused eyebrow, "Another one of you huh?"  
  
The door to the classroom opened and the teacher stepped in with a short student in tow. "Class I would like to introduce to you Makimachi Misao."  
  
In all honesty Aoshi's attention was not grabbed when Misao was introduced. She was short, not ugly but cute in a little kid sort of way, and she seemed a bit of a tomboy. There wasn't much to be intrigued about until she started talking. Misao was assigned the seat next to Aoshi diagonally behind Kaoru. Being the ever so friendly girl that Kaoru was she turned around and talked to Misao as if she was a long lost friend.  
  
  
  
"Hi Misao!"  
  
  
  
Misao with a smile adorning her face replied, "Hi Kaoru! Wow you're in my class? What a coincidence!" Looking over at Aoshi she spoke cheerfully to him as well. "What's your name?"  
  
"Aoshi."  
  
"Wow, really?! My grandfather has a student named Aoshi living with him. He lives by here too!"  
  
Aoshi looked at Misao flatly for a while then he answered, "You must be Okina's granddaughter."  
  
"You're that Aoshi?! What a small world!"  
  
"Aoshi you know her?"  
  
"I know about her. Okina's mentioned her a lot of times. . . he said something about her moving here."  
  
"You don't pay attention sometimes do you?"  
  
"I do. . . I just tune out from time to time."  
  
"I fail to see a difference."  
  
"Um. . . guys? I'm still here you know."  
  
Aoshi and Kaoru looked over to Misao who had become forgotten. "Oh, sorry about that." Kaoru apologized.  
  
"You guys get along very well don't you?"  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kaoru started laughing hysterically getting the attention of most of the class.  
  
"What you guys don't?"  
  
"No, we do. Sorry that was a random laugh."   
  
Misao looked at Kaoru kindly and smiled, "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."  
  
The five of them: Kaoru, Misao, Aoshi, Soujiro, and Sano were always together. Everyone got along with everyone else. What kept the group together was Kaoru. Although the weird one most of the time the rest of the four looked at her like a best friend, and everyone knew her best friend was 'Ken-chan' no matter how much time passed.   
  
As surprising as it may seem Misao did not become head over heals in love with Aoshi for a while. They were polar opposites; Misao was energetic and spunky, Aoshi was calm and collected. (I know I already used this description on him but it's really hard to come up with new ones) They were friends, nothing more nothing less. Until one day when Misao came to school with a black eye.  
  
"Misao! What happened?" Kaoru exclaimed the moment her friend walked into the classroom one morning.  
  
Delicately touching her cheek she halfheartedly chuckled, "Oh this? This is nothing. I just ran into the door. It's nothing really." After a few days her black eye faded but that was until she went to gym class to change her clothes.  
  
"Oh my God Misao. . . How did you get that?" Kaoru was hovering over Misao's badly bruised back afraid to touch it.  
  
"I fell down the stairs. It's no big deal."  
  
As time progressed there were new bruises and scabs replacing the old healing ones. Kaoru was not the only who noticed, Aoshi did as well. Every since she had moved to Tokyo from Kyoto Misao had been training under Okina along side Aoshi. Even though they were the same age Aoshi started looking at her as a little sister he needed to take care of. She went in the afternoons to train and went home to her parents soon after. Aoshi saw her everyday and grew to care for the girl, but still he though he saw her as a little sister.   
  
When the bruises became more frequent and the scratches plentiful Aoshi was suspicious along with the rest of the group. In order to 'investigate' the reasons for this Aoshi and Kaoru decided that they should be the ones to follow her home without Misao knowing. So one fateful day the two discretely tailed her home, upon arrival they peeked into the living room window and there stood her dad looking furious and wasted as hell. Misao's mother had left when Misao was only six years old, leaving her living with her father. At first her father was devastated that his wife left him but was still civil. After time he turned to alcohol. At first Misao tried to make him stop, telling him that he was only trying to drown his problems. Over the years she realized that there wasn't much she could do, but when she brought a friend home one day her father lost control.  
  
"What the hell are you doing bringing someone home?! Do you think this is a charity?!" Her father was hollering at Misao soon after her friend went home after the short visit.  
  
"But I asked you yesterday if I could have someone come over so we could study and you said it was fine." Misao was cowering in the corner in which her father was bellowing at her.  
  
"Don't smart mouth me! You're my daughter and this is my house! I will tell you who you can bring and that is no one!"  
  
"Fine." Misao looked at the floor ashamed to look into the drunken eyes of the man she had to call 'father.'  
  
"Don't take that tone with me you bitch! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"  
  
When Misao looked up there it was, what she feared the most, the thing that she hoped to never see, but here it was. Her father had his hand raised ready to slap, the moment her eyes met his he let his palm connect with her cheek. Misao stared wide-eyed at the floor. Pulsing from her cheek less painful than the realization that she had no one left. When reaching chuugaku ichinen her father took a job in Tokyo. Granted it was not a high paying job, but a job at that. For about a year he was fairly sober, a drink here and there but nothing to the extent of before. The beatings that Misao had to endure in Kyoto were gone, they stopped the moment she reached Tokyo. Her father started acting loving to her the way he used to. She thought that it was all over, but it was far from it. Her father got laid off and resorted back to heavy drinking. That was when the beatings started over.   
  
There stood her father in the living room a bottle of beer in one hand looking at Misao as she came through the door. Kaoru and Aoshi who were still looking through the window was a bit surprised that Misao's father was drinking on a week night, for they knew nothing about Misao's problems at home. Until Misao's father started yelling.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?! I told you to come back home right after school!"  
  
Misao gave a sigh and was bending down to take off her shoes. "I told you before, Okina said he would train me so I would be coming home a little late. I've been coming home at this time for the best year."  
  
"Training?! Training to be what?! A whore like your mother?!"  
  
That hit a cord in Misao unable to contain herself she raised her voice, "Don't talk about mother like that! You once loved her you know! And don't insult Okina's training, he's your father for God's sake!"  
  
To say Kaoru and Aoshi were surprised would be an understatement this was a side of Misao they had never seen before. Her long braid was whipping behind her, green eyes blazing with fury and face scrunched up in rage.  
  
"Your grandfather is a senile old man and your mother was a tramp and a whore! Guess what? You're going to end up in the same position!" He pulled back his fist ready to hit her in the jaw when suddenly the adjacent living room sliding door slid open and a quick Aoshi and Kaoru dashed into the room. Aoshi went in front of the fist and blocked it with the palm of his hand. Kaoru went around and hit Misao's father on the pressure point at the back of his neck knocking him out. He slumped to the ground and Aoshi turned around to face Misao he looked pissed off, "Why the hell didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Aoshi!" Kaoru reached out to pull him back from the shocked and frightened Misao.  
  
"No Kaoru! She should have told someone! You were going to let this go on and not say anything? Were you waiting until he ended up killing you?" Aoshi face no longer showed any anger but hurt and sadness.  
  
"Aoshi. . ." The slip of her actual name surprised her at first but she quickly got over that.  
  
Silence fell upon them as Aoshi stared into Misao's eyes. Soon her eyes started looking glossy for tears were coming out. "I-I'm sorry." She couldn't hold it in anymore and she bawled out crying. Kaoru was about to step in and comfort her but Aoshi beat her to it and took her into a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm just glad you're okay. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again, I care for you too much to look away as if I don't." Misao was taken aback but soon griped the front of his shirt and let herself go.  
  
That afternoon they took Misao back to the Aoiya and called social services. Misao at first was reluctant to report her father but after having a brief talk with Aoshi, Kaoru, and Okina. Kaoru called home and said she would stay with Misao that night. Kaoru didn't leave Misao side for a week and Misao was extremely grateful. After a week she told Kaoru could go home and that she would have to learn to live without her. Her father had been put into rehab and counseling, Misao was to stay with her now legal guardian, Okina. Okina's inn was also where he taught those in his 'school.' Those living there were now Okina, Aoshi, and Misao.   
  
It had been two weeks since she moved into the Aoiya and a week since Kaoru went back home. Misao was walking from the bath from one end of the house to her room in the other end. As she was walking dazedly she literally ran into Aoshi in the hallway.  
  
"Sorry! I was kind of zoning out there." Misao immediately apologized to Aoshi.  
  
"Will you sit with me Misao?" He gestured to the porch that opened to the inner yard. (This Aoiya is in the similar format as the one in manga)  
  
Misao looked at him quizzically but soon nodded and walked towards the porch. Aoshi shortly followed and sat next to her. He said nothing and Misao waited patiently for him to speak. Finally after a minute of what Misao was an uncomfortable silence he spoke, "How are you?"  
  
Misao tilted her head to the side with confusion clearly written across her face, "Um. . . I'm fine Aoshi. . . never been better."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Aoshi?"  
  
"Why do you keep it in?"  
  
"Keep what in?"  
  
Aoshi turned his usually cold eyes that now spoke of compassion towards Misao. "Why do you try to act so cheerful? Why didn't you say anything? Why did you just take it? How could you just take it?"  
  
Misao looked at him her eyes wide but soon her eyes softened and a small smile appeared. "I thought that maybe if I acted like everything was fine outside of home it could block out what was occurring at home. I worked in one way for the fact that I forgot about the problems with my father when I left but I got a harsh slap of reality when I got home literally. I didn't know what to do. It has just been going on for what felt like forever. I just learned to take it."  
  
"But why did you?" Aoshi was now looking out into the yard to the small rock fountain in the corner as was Misao.  
  
"Although most of my memories with my father included. . . well. . . the bad times. I can't deny that there was a time when I was little when he used to laugh with me, tell me he loved me, hugged me. . ." Misao was now holding back tears. "H-he l-loved me at o-one point. . . I was s-stupid enough t-to continue loving him. . . even now, when he doesn't love me. . ."  
  
Suddenly Aoshi pulled Misao into a fierce hug. "You're not stupid to love him. You still loving him shows how much of a good person you are. That no matter what, you have hope."  
  
Misao wrapped her arms around Aoshi's waste and sobbed into his chest. "I have no one left. . . I'm alone now. . ."  
  
His grip became tighter, "You're not alone. You have Okina, Soujiro, Sano, Kaoru, and you have me. Whenever you need someone you know you can come to me no matter what."  
  
"And the same goes for me." Misao whipped her head around and saw Kaoru who had decided to pay a visit standing there.   
  
"K-Kaoru. . . Aoshi. . . arigatou. . ."   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: I just recently noticed that this fic is getting a bit angsty but I didn't really mean to. . . but it won't end badly. . . I mean it'll be a bad ending b/c I wrote it but it won't be that depressing. . . well I'll see you in the next chapter. . . mattane! 


	17. These Are The Hands

Answering Questions: I've gotta clear some stuff up, someone asked me if Aoshi and Misao are cousins. . . well my answer to that is "hell no!" Misao is the granddaughter of Okina but Aoshi isn't related by blood to Okina or Misao. I mentioned this in the chapter but Okina is the god father of Aoshi. . . I'm catholic and in all technicalities your god father doesn't have to be related to you (mine is my uncle but he's not related by blood), so this would make Misao and Aoshi not related. . . yay! They can be together!. . . oh and someone asked me a question on how Kaoru can live alone in an apartment when she's not of adult age. . . well I'll answer that question for ya easily, in japan some of kids end up moving away from their hometown (and their parents) and rent out an apartment or a dorm to be close to their new school. This is because unlike in the USA you're not obligated to go the pulic school in your area. Where did Kaoru get the money? Well in Japan you have to be in high school to get a part-time job, because a lot of places don't want to hire kids in middle school. Since she's in high school she could work, and she does but only on weekends and we have yet to touch on that. . . and to start up in her apartment she used the money she had been saving to move out, she didn't want to be a burden to Soujiro's family (I might explain this more in the story, but just in case I forget now u know). . .  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry about the weird symbols at first in the last two chapters, they're fixed now~ This chappie is short I'll get around to the next one right after I type this it should be out soon. . . well I hope u enjoy~! Plz review~!  
  
Disclaimer: Kenshin doesn't belong to me. . . u know why? He belongs to Kaoru!^o^  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' Kaoru's thoughts *. . .* Kenshin's thoughts (. . .) author's useless commentary  
  
These Are The Hands  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru's eyes fluttered open in the middle of the night as she felt a protective hand grip hers. She turned her head still rested upon the pillow to look at the owner of the hand. Just as she thought it was Kenshin. His hair was untied from its usual low pony tale and was spewed around him. Arms crossed upon the bed and his check resting upon his arms he looked like an innocent child. But Kaoru knew he was far from innocent, his eyes showed it. Even though they always shown with their jovial shimmer underneath his façade there was something he was hiding. Amber flames would invade his rippling violet. When switching from one to the other they would swerve together creating, in what was Kaoru's opinion the most beautiful hue to grace eyes. Kaoru gazed intently with her blue ones taking advantage of the rare chance she got of just admiring him. But soon she remembered what had happened the day before at practice.  
  
'You came to save me. . . why? You didn't seem to care before. . .' She reached over with her free hand fingered a lock of his hair twirling it between her fingers. The red hair of the little boy she remembered and the man sleeping next to her were of the same color and texture. 'When did you change so much? Did you change or did I? Did time change us?'  
  
The tingling feeling a person gets when someone plays with their hair was happening to Kenshin.(you know what I'm talking about right?) As blissful as it felt human nature caught up to him as did his past life and he woke up with a start grabbing her wrist that had been holding his hand and used his other hand to grip her around the neck. Blazing amber eyes met with petrified blue. He held that vicious glare for a long moment until realization hit him and the intensity in his stare diminished to fear along with the rest of his face. He let go of Kaoru's neck as if he burned himself and was about to push away from her when her hand gripped the still locked hands tighter. Kaoru looked still frightened but she had courage enough to hold onto his hand. Fear was the only thing written on Kenshin's face, so was Kaoru's until she felt his hand still trying to pull away from hers. She clenched his hand and looked him straight in the eyes, fright gone from hers and sternness entering.  
  
"Kenshin!" Her authoritative voice stopped him from pulling away but fear was still apparent on him. He didn't answer her so Kaoru repeated his name again, "Kenshin!"  
  
"I-i almost h-hurt you. . . let go of my hand Kaoru. . . let go of my hand before I really hurt you! Let go before I kill you too!"  
  
Kenshin continued pulling on his hand but Kaoru now used both hands to pull him into an unyielding embrace. Although she was scared about his last statement she knew she wasn't afraid of him.  
  
"No Kenshin. I'm not letting you go. You won't hurt me. You won't kill me." Her voice began to tremble now. "I-if I was afraid you would hurt me or kill me I wouldn't have. . . wouldn't have. . . fallen in love with you." The last part she barely whispered and was only caught by Kenshin because he was so close.  
  
Kenshin went stiff eyes going wide unable to respond so Kaoru continued speaking.  
  
"I fell in love with you more times than I can count. Every sweet gesture, kind word, tender look made me fall in love with you again and again. You might not return my feelings. . . that was my greatest fear ever since I could remember. . ." She paused took in a shaky breath and continued. "But I was naïve. My greatest fear should have been what you did yesterday. When you did what I truly wish for by saying that. . . I was stupid to believe, but that my fault. Even if you could never really love me I know you wouldn't hurt me physically. Ken-chan wouldn't and Kenshin wouldn't either." She struggled to hold back her tears. "I don't know what happened in the past ten years while you were gone, but I know you wouldn't do anything without a true reason. If you can't tell me. . . I understand."  
  
Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her. Kenshin buried his face in the crook of Kaoru's shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
  
"About what?" Kaoru gave a gentle smile and stroked Kenshin's hair and back.  
  
"About everything."  
  
"You can't take blame for everything."  
  
"I can and will. What I said yesterday was true. I love you too. I love you so much it sometimes hurts to just look at you."  
  
"You can end the suffering and stop loving me. I don't like to see you hurt Kenshin."  
  
"Telling me to stop loving you is like telling me to stop breathing. I don't plan to stop either one of those. I'm also sorry about my past."  
  
"Your past?"  
  
"And what it made me into, to make me attack you."  
  
"You didn't attack me, it was a reaction."  
  
"It shouldn't be one towards you."  
  
"What happened that changed you?"  
  
". . .My given obligation."  
  
"Obligation?" Kenshin now gently pried away from Kaoru's embrace and put both hands on either side of her shoulders to look her full in the face.  
  
"Do you really want to know the ugly things I've done? The pain and suffering that was created by my hands?" He brought his hands in front of his eyes looking with such intensity of hate towards them. "The very hands of the devil are cleaner than mine."  
  
"I don't know what your hands have done while away from me, but there are things I do know." She clasped the hands that had been hovering in front his face into her own. Holding them gently she pulled his left hand with her right one to her lips kissed the inside of his palm and did the same to the other. "These are the hands of the boy that I held hands with at the park so he wouldn't get lost. These are the hands of the boy that tried to protect me from the two boys with the cutters (exacto knives) at the park getting himself scarred. These are the hands of the boy I pinky swore with to get married. These are the hands of the boy that bought me my engagement ring protectively fisted in his hands. These are the hands of the boy that hugged me at the train station. These are the hands of the boy that saved me two years ago. These are the hands of the boy that carried me to the hospital the same night. These are the hands of the boy that pulled me out of Takaomi's embrace on the first day of our reunion. These are the hands of the boy that beat me at kendo. These are the hands of the boy that caught me when I fainted in the street after yelling at him. These are the hands of the boy that cleaned my family burial sight with me. These are the hands of the boy that held me and refused to let me cry alone. These are the hands of the boy that I woke up to the next morning. These are the hands of the boy that made me breakfast. These are the hands of the boy that gave me my first real kiss. These are the hands of the boy that saved me from Takaomi. These are the hands of the boy that held me even as Takaomi kept attacking. These are the hands of the boy that said I was his. These are the hands of the boy that carried me home. These are the hands of the boy that held my hand when I was asleep. These are the hands of the boy I woke to find the past hidden in his eyes. These are the hands of a man that has done so much for me." She looked him in the face now instead of his hands. "These are the hands of a man that I would trust my life with. Kenshin, looked at these hands. They are not stained. I only see compassion in them."  
  
"Kaoru. . ." Kenshin was unsure of how to respond to her.  
  
Kaoru leaned in place a chaste kiss upon his lips and pulled back after the quick kiss and smiled at him with eyes filled with tears that had yet to fall. "These are the hands of the man I choose to love. And I think I'm the luckiest person in the world to be able to say that these are the hands of a man that says he loves me too."  
  
Kenshin immediate went in and kissed her as well. She dropped his hands to wrap her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. Unlike the previous kiss this one was longer but still just as tender.  
  
Noticing that Kenshin was hesitant to make the next move Kaoru parted her lips giving him permission advance. He took the opportunity willingly to explore the inner contours of her mouth, taking time as if trying to memorize the feel of it. He changed angle as to deepen the kiss even more. They drew apart from each other to draw in much needed air and Kenshin gasped out, "What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
Kaoru turned her head slightly kissed his left cheek and whispered into his ear, "My questions is: What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: *extreme blush* sorry but the last kiss I wrote had no tongue involved and I was blushing like crazy, think about how bad I am after what I just wrote. . . I think I need to go to the hospital to get my blood flowing again. . . well c ya next time when I have circulation! Jaane!  
  
I haven't done this in awhile so let me just answer a few reviews that I got! Plz don't be offended if ur not here, it doesn't mean I didn't read you review or it was appreciated, I just can't respond to all of them. I'm sorry, I love you all so much! Thank you~!  
  
Kurai Mori: When I saw your review my eyes shot out of my head at how long it was and after I started reading I was extremely touched and encouraged to write more. Your commentary was extremely useful and I really appreciate you saying that I'm stupid to say that I'm bad author and this story is also bad. Being a reader and Silver's fanfic I'm flattered about your comment about how good it is that I'm more emotionally attached. Your are right you gave me more confidence especially with your waving of the Japanese flag. I thank you so much! This chapter is dedicated to you!  
  
Funaru Kutsuteru: kinda got scared there with the choking threat so asleep with one eye open. . . hehe. . . thanks for your enthusiastic and threatening review~  
  
Drake Dragon: thanks for reading so far~ hope to see u In future reviews  
  
Innocence: Megumi will come out! Just wait for Sano's story, remember everyone has a story w/ Kaoru~  
  
Crystel: The end has yet to come~! HAHAHA  
  
Flyinangel777, CurlsofSerenity: I fixed my computer mistake~ yay~  
  
Azura Dea: read the author notes at the top that'll answer ur question about Aoshi and Misao~  
  
Dragona, blUrrEdIsiOn07, Aryanne, SVZ, Setine, Kitaru15, l3al3yanime, omochi, XP-DarkAngel, Souryusen, SilverLightning: Thanks for your reviews~ I lovve everyone of them~ yay~ 


	18. If I Can Help It

Author's Notes: note to everyone they only kissed nothing else! Ok, I have to ask this question: is any body reading my Inuyasha fic? Or are you all RK fans? I know ur all RK fans but is there no one that's a fan of Inuyasha? Well. . . um. . . yeah. . . hope u enjoy the chappie  
  
Disclaimer: RK belongs to. . . not me?  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' Kaoru's thoughts *. . .* Kenshin's thoughts (. . .) author's useless commentary  
  
If I Can Help It  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
(People they only kissed, nothin' else) They broke away from the kiss Kenshin waiting for Kaoru to open her eyes again. When she didn't he clasped her chin and called her name, "Kaoru?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
After trying to get her attention again he became worried, that was until he noticed she had fallen asleep. Kenshin sweatdropped. After holding her in his arms a little longer he smiled and laid her down from the sitting position she was in upon her bed. He was about to pull away from her to sleep on the floor when Kaoru caught his sleeve in her hand and mumbled in her sleep, "Ken. . . stay. . ."  
  
He smiled down at her and tried to pry her death grip away but it only became tighter, if that was even possible. "Kaoru I'm not leaving I'll be right here." Kenshin, being the unusual one sometimes, pointed to the floor as if he expected the sleeping Kaoru to see his gesture.  
  
Trying to force open her hand to let go Kaoru's face now held a frown and she pulled with a hidden strength making Kenshin tumble into bed with her. Out of strange and unusual Kaoru instinct she assumed that Kenshin was a very large and firm pillow strapping herself on to him. "Ka-kaoru!" He exclaimed but it still came out as a whisper.  
  
Kenshin being the gentleman that he was, tried to get away. In the process of wiggling and shimmying he ended up lying on top of her with him in between her legs. Luckily for him Kaoru was still out of it and he was the only one that was red as a tomato. Unluckily for him she refused to let go. Her arms were now wrapped around his neck and Kenshin was trying to pull away. The frown adorned Kaoru's face again the hidden strength came again; however, Kenshin was prepared this time had kept him self up by resting on his elbows. Kaoru seemed to be wrestling with something in her dream, or trying to hug something to death. She now brought her legs up, wrapped it around his torso and she hooked her ankles behind him. To say Kenshin was blushing would be the understatement of the century.  
  
He decided maybe if he tried standing up she'd let gravity take its course and she let go and fall off the bed. Kenshin has unusual logic as well.  
  
So he made his way to the end of the bed with Kaoru still wrapping him. Swinging his legs over the side he jumped up to a standing position next to the bed and he was free!. . . or not. Kaoru was now still in the same position and Kenshin was standing up. He was still red and now sweat dropped. *Okay, now this isn't awkward. This is just weird.*  
  
He figured the best way to get Kaoru off him was to wake her up, so he grasped her on her hips just in case she let go when she woke up. Kenshin's always thinking about Kaoru's safety isn't he? He never stopped to think of his safety. This was another one of those times. Trying to get Kaoru awake he started calling out her name, "Kaoru."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
". . ."  
  
Yup, she was still out of it. Kenshin, being the genius that he is tried to shake her awake and call her name again. Now, if anyone walked in right now this is what they would see: Kenshin standing up in Kaoru's bedroom, next to her bed, Kaoru holding onto him with her legs wrapped around him, her arms around his neck, Kenshin with his hands on her hips, shaking her, and calling her name. If Kenshin was known as the king of getting himself in awkward situations now he was unofficially dubbed as the god.  
  
One final call of her name and Kaoru finally woke up. The first thing she saw was Kenshin, and that made her smile but then her brain started working. 'Why did I wake up to Kenshin's face?' Then some of her other senses kicked in, for example the sense of touch. At the moment it was telling her that her arms and legs were in weird positions and that she had just been shaken awake. She continued smiling and looked down. She looked back up and smiled. Then, within a split second, Kenshin was thrown across the room and Kaoru flew back to the bed landing not-so-gracefully on her butt.  
  
"Kyaaaa~! Kenshin no hentai! Shinjirarenai! Hidoi!" (translation: *screaming* Kenshin you pervert! I can't believe it! You're horrible) Kaoru was yelling/screaming at Kenshin who was at the moment still on the floor slammed against the wall and some of the plaster from the wall falling on his head. He was sitting their swirly eyed as Kaoru kept on yelling at him and this went on for about half an hour.  
  
After much explanation and dodging of objects by Kenshin and throwing of objects on Kaoru's part the chaos died down.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin looked at Kaoru sheepishly from the doorway.  
  
Kaoru glared at him, "What do you want Kenshin?"  
  
"Uh, I have your breakfast. . ."  
  
Kaoru continued to glare. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 7:30am Koishii."  
  
"Don't Koishii me Kenshin." She folded her hands in front of her chest and looked to the side.  
  
"I said I was sorry. . ."  
  
"Humf."  
  
"You know, it wasn't all my fault."  
  
"Shut up Kenshin."  
  
"Will do." Kenshin walked in still warily of any sudden movements by the still slightly embarrassed/ticked off girl in the room. He set her breakfast next to her on the nightstand and pulled up a chair from her desk.  
  
Kaoru seeing breakfast loosened a bit and looked gently at the tray. "You made breakfast again? You didn't have to do that Kenshin, but thank you."  
  
Kenshin relaxed seeing the Kaoru was no longer ready to kill him. "It's no big deal. I'll cook lunch later too."  
  
"Oh, you're packing my lunch for me too? Thanks Kenshin! I was kinda getting tired of sandwiches."  
  
"Why don't you make anything else? Like onigiri or umeboshibentou?" (translation: rice ball and this rice with this red thingy. . . I don't know what it's called in English. . . sorry)(note to those who are Japanese: hai hai, koukousei ga umeboshibentou nante iunowa chotto hen de jiji kusai ga iijan! Atashi umeben daisuki nandamon~! Demo konbuonigiri mo oishii yone~)  
  
Merrily eating her pancakes she answered as if there was nothing in the world to worry about. "I burn rice every time~."  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped, "So what do you do for dinner?" (Japanese eat rice practically everyday for dinner, usually twice a day with rice as part of your meal. . . I love rice)  
  
"The bakery and convini is a good thing my friend." (Japanese bakeries have different types of bread like bread with noodles in it or potato balls. . . yeah they're good. . . yakisobapan, koroquepan, kareepan. . . yeah) (convini=convenient store)  
  
"If you want you can come over to my house and we can eat dinner together."  
  
"Huh? Sure, we can stop by the convini after school."  
  
"Um. . . I'd make you dinner. . ."  
  
Kaoru whipped her head around to look at Kenshin with wide eyes, "YOU CAN COOK?!"  
  
"Uh. . . yeah, Shishou kind of put that responsibility upon me."  
  
Kaoru leaped at Kenshin hugged him, it's a miracle he didn't topple over. "OH MY GOD!!!!! YOU CAN COOK!!!!! I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin trying to regain balance smiled, "What would you say if I told you I like doing laundry?"  
  
Kaoru thrashed her head up to look at Kenshin in the eyes, "Will you marry me Kenshin?!"  
  
Kenshin laughed and hugged her tighter. "You're amusing."  
  
"Okay, I have to go get ready for school."  
  
"Oh, we're not going to school today."  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin confusion apparent on her face. "Why aren't I going to school?"  
  
". . . because of what happened yesterday. . ."  
  
Kaoru plastered a smile on, "Oh that? That's no big deal! Don't be silly, I'm going to school."  
  
"Aoshi and Misao already called in last night on what happened. They excused you from school, and I asked as well just in case."  
  
"Just in case what? I become frantic? Just in case I cry and maybe even try to kill myself? I'm not stupid Kenshin." She looked at him blandly.  
  
"I know you're not but after what happened yesterday shouldn't you take even a day off?"  
  
"I don't need a day Kenshin. I'll be fine, nothing really happened. He didn't get anywhere."  
  
Kaoru continued smiling as she made her way towards her dresser and pulled out a plaid skirt and a white button up shirt for a substitution for her uniform. The uniform she wore yesterday and was still wearing was torn in many areas but it still kept her slightly modest. The buttons off her shirt had been torn off, the right sleeve ripped at the shoulder, and her skirt was still semi-intact except for the zipper that was slit at the bottom making it unable to zip back up being held on only by the latch at the top. The only thing that helped Kaoru with modesty was the baggy hoody Aoshi draped on her last night. Kenshin felt uncomfortable changing her clothes without her knowing and Misao had left before she had a chance to. Her hair was a mess and there were bruises on her wrists and one across her left cheek. Kenshin was observing her from across the room still in his chair. His fury rose at the evidence of what Takaomi did to her and continued glaring at her bruises.  
  
Kaoru saw the look on his face and looked hurt, "Sorry about this Kenshin."  
  
Hearing her voice he was brought out his rage and looked at her with sadness, "It's no trouble at a-"  
  
"Not about that Kenshin." Kaoru interrupted him.  
  
Confusion was evident on Kenshin's face, "Then about what?"  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened last night."  
  
"Why are you apologizing? And to me? It wasn't your fault."  
  
Kaoru threw the clothes she had pulled out to the ground and started yelling, tears working their way towards the edge of her eyes. "Yes it is! If I hadn't said yes to him for a date! If I hadn't led him on! If had just waited for you!"  
  
Kenshin made his way towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace, Kaoru struggled but then she slackened and sobbed into his chest. "Koshii, it wasn't your fault. What he was trying to do shouldn't have been attempted on anyone. I'm sure you didn't lead him on, even if you did he had no right to do that." Kaoru was still crying and it didn't seem she was calming down anytime soon. Kenshin not knowing what to do pulled her back until he was eye level with her kissed her.  
  
Kaoru quieted down immediately and gave into his kiss. As soon as she was calm Kenshin pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Kaoru. It was not your fault."  
  
Kaoru blinked dumbly but then she grimaced as if disgusted by something on Kenshin's face and turned her head to the right. "Kenshin, I know it's not my fault. . . it's just. . . look at me. I feel so soiled. It keeps on playing over in my head over and over. The look he had in his face the way his hands kept on. . . the way he almost touched me. . . I can't stand for you to look at me."  
  
"Kaoru. . ." Kenshin looked saddened.  
  
Kaoru suddenly pulled away from him pushing him away. "Don't look at me! Don't look at me!"  
  
Kenshin was pissed, at Takaomi for what he did and what he caused Kaoru to feel but also at Kaoru. He was mad at Kaoru. He marched over to her grasped her at the upper arms and looked at her with a fierce glare and started yelling. "I will look at you when I want to Kaoru! Like I told Takaomi you are mine!" Kaoru was surprised but not scared, no, she would never be afraid of Kenshin. Seeing her shock he calmed down let go of her arms and pulled her towards the bathroom with his right clasped around her left one.  
  
"Kenshin? What you doing?"  
  
"We're taking a long bath." Kenshin expression on his face didn't change as if he was stating the weather.  
  
Kaoru face was red. "Uh. . . I think I'll wait my turn."  
  
"No, you will not. You're going in there and taking a bath. I'll turn around so I won't see you."  
  
"You can stay out here you know."  
  
"No, I'm going to be in the bathroom with you. I don't want you doing something stupid while I'm not there."  
  
"I won't do anything stupid thank you very much." Kaoru huffed as she was pulled in the bathroom following Kenshin.  
  
"Fine, then let me stay in here so I won't do something as drastic as going to find Takaomi and killing him."  
  
Kaoru was taken aback. "Y-you would do that?"  
  
Kenshin turned around and looked at Kaoru straight in the eyes. He responded in a voice that did not seem human and his eyes flashed amber. "With out a thought."  
  
After what Kenshin said no words were exchanged. Since Kenshin refused to leave, Kaoru ended up taking that long bath with him turned away. While in there Kaoru used her lufa scrubbing and scrubbing. Scrubbing was the only thing that could be heard, Kenshin was beginning to worry. "Kaoru?"  
  
There was no response just incessant scrubbing.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
A response was heard, or more along the lines of a chant that she seemed to be saying over and over. "It won't come off. It won't come off. It won't come off. It won't come off."  
  
Afraid that she would scrub her skin off he took a deep breath trying to gain composer and turned around. Luckily for Kaoru she was submerged in the tub and her modesty was somewhat kept. Seeing that her left arm was already red from the abuse it received from Kaoru and her lufa Kenshin made his way quickly over to her and pulled her right wrist into his grasp. Kaoru instantly winced as Kenshin's grip came in contact with her bruised wrist. Noticing her wince he apologized, "Sorry. But you should stop that. You're going to rub away your skin."  
  
Kaoru forgetting her modesty tried to pry her wrist away to continue scrubbing, "It won't come off. It won't come off. It won't come off."  
  
Kaoru kept struggling against him and repeating the same words. After about five minutes of this continuing Kenshin became frustrated and yelled, "What won't come off?!"  
  
"THE SMELL! THE FEELING! THE MARKS! LET GO OF ME KENSHIN! IT NEEDS TO COME OFF! I'M FOREVER GOING TO BE DIRTY AND DISGUSTING IF I DON'T GET IT OFF!" Tears were now rolling down her faces as she kept on tugging at her right wrist.  
  
"Kaoru! Look at me!" The harsh tone in his voice made her slowly look at him and when they made eye contact he began speaking. "You're not dirty and trust me, you're not disgusting. If you don't stop you're going to rip off your skin."  
  
Kaoru was silent now looking at the tiled wall in front of her still oblivious of her state of dress/undress. Then she whispered, "You wouldn't want me anymore."  
  
With her comment Kenshin was surprised and blushing. "Uh. . ."  
  
When one thinks of Kaoru, the first thing to pop into their head is not if she was worrying if someone wanted her in that way. Kaoru was usually associated with fuzzy rabbits and freakishly colorful bright rainbows. The question of if Kenshin wanted her. . . let's keep that up in the open, he is a guy after all. Taking his hesitant answer badly she whispered again.  
  
"See? No one wants something that's been used. You don't have to feel obligated towards me anymore."  
  
Kenshin once again looked pissed; that's been happening a lot today for him. "Don't say that." His voice was fierce and his face stern. "I don't feel obligated towards you. If anything I feel it is a privilege to be with you. I'm hesitant to answer your question about wanting you because either way I answer it's a lose-lose situation for me. I say yes and you think I'm shallow for not wanting a girl because she was nearly raped. I say no and you think I'm a pervert. Instead I will say this: I am never letting you go. If I can help it I will never lose you. Nor will you ever lose me. So I want you to get rid of that thought from your head."  
  
He still looked stern but Kaoru lost it when she looked him in the eyes. She threw herself into his arms and allowed the already flowing tears and wet hair to soak into his shirt. "Thank you Kenshin."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You still don't know about Kenshin's past! HA! It'll come up in the next few chapters~ not yet. There will be hints along the way~ I hope you guys don't hate me. . .  
  
Answer to ppl who had some questions or had amusing commentary: Shiroiryu144: I know that "these are the hands of the boy" excerpt thingy was annoying, hell I didn't even proofread it cuz I didn't get past the first two lines. That wasn't really important if you look at the thing closely you just see that's it's a chronological order of what has occurred since the story started. Just helping ppl out who forgot what has happened so far. Trust me, I got irritated by my own writing.  
  
Flyinangel777: ok, so I am doing the typical topic of which u have mentioned. But there is also a twist I'm adding to it. I'm sorry if the story seems slightly predictable but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Sorry.  
  
MikoGoddess: I should change the genre to romance/humor?! My story is funny? Wow. . . I wasn't really trying to make it THAT funny. . . I mean comic relief here and there so it won't be all angst and serious but in the humor genre? Whoa. . . I gotta think about this. . .  
  
I had a lot of ppl say that it was a sweet chapter. . . I though it was overly sweet in some parts. . . plz tell me if there is too much WAFF. . . come on! I even started cringing at the sweetness at some parts. . . but if you guys are enjoying it I'll keep writing like that b/c in reality I'm a hopeless romantic. A lot of the weird situations u see in this fic are from personal experience (not the thing in this chapter. . . cuz that's just wrong) but yeah. . . till next time~ 


	19. A Date

Author's Notes: I'm sorry about the late update u guys, I was writing my Inuyasha fic and that took a week to write, the chapter was 27 pages long! Longest chapter ever written by me. . . no I am back to this fic and you guys are the end is coming near. . . the thing is I think I have about ten more chapters left. Haha, ok the end is no where near but it's planned out in my head, I'm getting ahead of my self. . . I'm not even sure if this fic will done by the end of the year. . . well I hope u enjoy the chapter and plz review! Also thank you all for I got to my 300-review mark! Yay! Love to all!  
  
Disclaimer: Kenshin! Belongs to me~! Why? I dunno, I should have a kid named Kenshin, then I can say I own him. . . yeah. . . I need a husband first.  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' Kaoru's thoughts *. . .* Kenshin's thoughts (. . .) author's useless commentary  
  
A Date  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
After the event in the bathroom they both decided to leave the house and go shopping for food supplies to make dinner. Since grocery shopping really doesn't take very long Kenshin had a bright idea, "Let's go on a date."  
  
Kaoru looked at him as she was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of water, "A date?"  
  
"Yeah, we've never been on a date before." He tugged her out of her seat by her hand and made his way towards the front door. There he slipped on his sneakers and she pulled on hers as well. They both had changed sometime in the morning. Kaoru was wearing a knee-length khaki skirt with a pastel green three quarter length shirt. Kenshin wore a pair of baggy jeans and a navy blue polo with a white undershirt.  
  
As he pulled her down the steps of the apartment Kaoru started laughing, "Calm down Kenshin! You don't have to drag me there. Where are we going anyways?"  
  
"Not really sure. We can just walk around the city and hang out." He no longer dragged her but he still held her hand.  
  
"Sure." As they were walking they talked about this and that until they came to a department store. They made their way in and went to the top floor to play at the arcade. They tried to play DDR (the dancing game), Kenshin seems to have found a hidden talent while Kaoru kept on tripping. She fell on the floor, other people, and Kenshin; and she took it with grace by laughing it off every time. After about thirty minutes of falling and tripping on Kaoru's part and dancing on Kenshin's, they went over to take a purikura (photo sticker, very popular in Japan). When the picture developed they peeled one off and stuck it on the machine (something ppl just do).  
  
They made their way towards the CD section of the store and they started sampling CDs. They had a debate on which band was better; Kenshin though Siam Shade and Kaoru thought Do as Infinity. It wasn't settled but they made their way out of the department store. They kept on walking around and ended up at a park. At the park there was a crepe stand. Kenshin offered to buy, what girl would pass up a chance to eat for free?  
  
"What flavor do you want?" Kenshin asked her as she gently pushed her into a bench.  
  
"Um. . . strawberry. No. . . chocolate banana. . . strawberry?. . ."  
  
"Do you want to have half of mine? I'll be getting chocolate banana."  
  
"Okay!" With that he smiled and walked toward the stand. "Thank you!" Kaoru called after him.  
  
Kenshin waved without turning around and made his order. As he was standing there waiting for his order he turned around and saw Kaoru surrounded by three guys. He was about to go over there and confront them for hitting on Kaoru, but then he noticed that she was laughing and talking with them. Kenshin didn't know how to react, be confused or jealous. The reason for his confusion was because these three guys didn't look like your average guys, they were gang members. How could he tell? They each had a tattoo on the outer palm of their right hand with the symbol for 'bad' in red. (the character on Sano's shirt) Seeing that they seemed to not be threatening Kaoru he decided to wait until the crepes were done to get back to her. A few short minutes later the lady at the stand gave him the crepes and he made his way back to Kaoru. As he got nearer to them Kaoru noticed him coming their way and gestured from him to come. When he reached them he gave the strawberry crepe to Kaoru who took it willingly and immediately started eating it. The other three guys laughed at her quickness when it came to food, realizing they were laughing at her she looked up from her crepe with strawberry smudged at the corner of her lips.  
  
"What?" They started laughing louder and Kenshin just got even more confused.  
  
"Um. . . Kaoru?"  
  
She turned to look at Kenshin, "Yes Kenshin?"  
  
"Not to seem rude or anything but who are these people?"  
  
Kaoru smiled and gesture towards her three friends. "Oh, I'm sorry these are a few friends of mine."  
  
"We're your friends? Did you here that guys Ne-san considers us her friends!" The guy with sticking up blonde hair said. (Ne-san is a term that ppl use when they refer to what ppl might call the Alpha-Female in a gang)  
  
"Thank you Ne-san!" The one with the black hair laughed.  
  
The skinhead remained stoic.  
  
"Of course you're my friends, I'm yours too!" She smiled at them with her blinding smile.  
  
'She could befriend anyone, even gang members.' Kenshin thought as they heard this exchange. Then something donned on him. "Ne-san?"  
  
The three guys and Kaoru looked at him, they started laughing and Kaoru started blushing.  
  
Trying to avoid that particular topic Kaoru went around to introducing the three guys, "Kenshin this is Katsuhiro, Cho, and Anji. Anji and Cho go to our school. Guys, this is Kenshin."  
  
Cho sized up Kenshin then smirked, "I thought you would have better taste Ne-san. For your boyfriend isn't he kind of scrawny? He won't last a month, you'll end up accidentally killing him with your temper."  
  
Katsuhiro laughed and put in his two sense, "You need someone to protect you Ne-san. I'm available." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she began blushing but puffed up in mock anger.  
  
"Oh be quiet Katsuhiro." Kenshin could be seen fuming at the sidelines eating his crepe with steam emanating off of him.  
  
Cho turned to face Kenshin, "So are you her boyfriend?"  
  
Kaoru froze at that, 'What will he answer?' (can anyone tell that Kaoru is very insecure when it comes to their relationship?)  
  
"Yes I am." Kenshin glared Cho in the eyes then added as an afterthought, "I could probably whip your ass any day."  
  
Cho looked at Kenshin, returning his glare, until Cho and Katsuhiro started laughing. Even Anji gave a slight smirk.  
  
"I take it back! You're perfect for Ne-san! Very few people would threaten a gang member, then again you probably didn't know."  
  
Kaoru was blushing and covering her face with her left hand as she held her crepe in her right. Kenshin walked over to her and gave her his half eaten crepe and traded it for hers. Then he spoke to her, loud enough so everyone heard. "How did you get mixed up with the Sekihoutai?"  
  
Everyone froze. The only person still moving was a smirking Kenshin that was exchanging crepes with an also frozen Kaoru. The stoic Anji was the first to move, he stood in front of Kaoru, hiding her from Kenshin's view. He was trying to protect her from this outside force. This hit Kenshin somewhere personal. When someone thinks you're a threat to the person you love, you don't like that person, namely Anji, that much.  
  
"How do you know about the Sekihoutai?" Anji was still standing in front of Kaoru not allowing Kenshin to reach for her.  
  
Kaoru didn't know what to do, these were her friends and Kenshin knew about the gang they were in. Considering how gangs go the Sekihoutai wasn't a bad group; they brought the responsibility upon them selves to be the ones to control the other gangs from getting out of hand. Even though they were considered one of the 'better' gangs they were still to be feared. The Sekihoutai were famous for having branches in most major cities in Japan, and once you're on the bad side of the Sekihoutai you stayed that way forever. They knew how to hold a grudge.  
  
Kenshin smirked, and it scared Kaoru. It was an arrogant smirk that she had never seen him have, it seemed as if he was afraid of nothing. He stood up tall; although measuring short compared to the other guys, they backed away. He looked down for a slight second, eyes covering his bangs but then the next second he brought his gaze back up. Amber. This was not the Kenshin that Kaoru knew so well. His smirk was gone when he had brought back his gaze. The warm aura that he emanated was replaced with a cold one. The words that slipped from Anji's mouth echoed around them, "Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: I'm sorry about the short chapter! Can anyone figure out what's coming up soon? Think about it, Katsuhiro, Cho, and Anji are there and they're in the Sekihoutai. . . hmm. . . maybe Sano will come up? I dunno. . . hehe 


	20. Hitokiri Battousai

Author's Notes: I have compensated for my past short chapters for this chapter. . . it's longer than usual, 15 pages. I know some people write about 30pages a chapter but I can't do that or I'll end up posting once a month. . . 20 chapter y'all!!!!! It feels like I just started this fic yesterday. . . now I sound old. . . well cya! Hope u enjoy the chappie  
  
Disclaimer: RK doesn't belong to me. . . hehe. . . the fic and its original character do though  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' thoughts (. . .) author's useless commentary  
  
Hitokiri Battousai  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
"Oh my God." Cho gasped out. "You're the Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
Silence fell upon the crowd. Kaoru felt awkward. 'Is Kenshin's past connected to the Sekihoutai? And why is he so famous?' Then what confused her even more was that everyone broke out into a grin (Anji gave a small smile).  
  
"You're the legendary Hitokiri Battousai! Wow! I never thought I'd have the privilege of meeting you! Damn, and here we were having bets to see if you were real or not." Katsuhiro exclaimed as the three of them crowded Kenshin and looking at him in awe.  
  
"Yeah, there were stories that you were a figment of the outsiders' imagination." Cho was now circling around Kenshin to take a better look at him, "But to honestly tell you, I thought you would be. . ."  
  
"Taller." Anji finished for him.  
  
This continued on for a while with Kenshin saying very few words.  
  
A frightened Kaoru finally spoke, "Hitokiri? A man slayer?" She stood up letting the forgotten crepe fall from her hand to the ground. She backed away staring at Kenshin, not sure of what to think.  
  
Kenshin looked into Kaoru with distant eyes, still amber. The other three glanced from Kaoru to Kenshin then back again. "You didn't know?" Katsuhiro whispered, afraid that speaking in a normal tone would break the fragile atmosphere.  
  
"Didn't know what?" Her eyes were still glued upon Kenshin. "Didn't know what?!"  
  
"Calm down Ne-san." Cho walked towards her trying to put his hand on her shoulder. She slapped it away.  
  
"What is there to be calm about?! Didn't know what?!"  
  
"About the Ishin-" Cho's words were cut off when Kenshin stepped in front of him.  
  
"I'll tell Kaoru about it on my own." He placed the half eaten strawberry crepe into Cho's hand and tugged at Kaoru hand to walk with him. Kaoru was unwilling to move but was dragged to walk, much more forceful than he was that morning.  
  
"Kenshin it hurts." Kaoru referred to her hand as she tried to pry his death grip away. His grip slacked a little but not much. When they reached a bridge that arched over a lake in the park Kenshin abruptly stopped.  
  
"I didn't want you to find out like this." Kenshin let out a sigh and turned around, his hand still around Kaoru wrist. "But I guess it was inevitable that you would find out. I didn't mean to lie to you, I just hoped that I wouldn't have to tell you."  
  
"Just tell me Kenshin. I'm sure it can't be that bad."  
  
"You would be surprised." Kenshin slid his hand from her wrist to intertwine his fingers with hers.  
  
Kaoru looked down at their hands and how he was sheepishly maneuvering them. "Do you want to go back to your apartment to talk about this?"  
  
"We can't." Kenshin said abruptly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's bugged." (not and insect but the listening device).  
  
Kaoru was taken aback by this, "Huh? Why?"  
  
Kenshin sighed and sat down on the bench that was situated on the bridge. "I guess I should start at the beginning."  
  
***************************** Flashback/Story Mode ******************************  
  
"Again Baka-deshi!" Hiko was yelling at a thirteen year old Kenshin who as trying to execute a kata. After he moved to Hokkaido Hiko told him that he would be the successor of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Kenshin didn't have that much say in it, if any at all. Six years training under Hiko, Kenshin learned all there was that needed to be learned, except for the succession technique.  
  
"Stop slacking! Again!" Although Kenshin execute the kata perfectly Hiko kept on insisting that he could do it better. Kenshin wasn't one to question Hiko anymore. He did at first but after a few years Kenshin just gave up did as he was told. Training that day was different. It wasn't that Kenshin or Hiko was acting different, something would happen. Something that would change the life of Kenshin forever.  
  
Suddenly they both of them stopped all movement and looked towards the door. Seconds later there was a knock at the training room door. Hiko calmly went over to the door, opening it revealed a man in a suit.  
  
"Sorry to disturb your training Sejiro-san but I would like to speak to you and Kenshin."  
  
After Kenshin went to go change and bring out tea for the four of them, they sat in the living room. Hiko and Kenshin at one side of the low table and the man at the other end.  
  
"Can I ask what you want with me and my deshi?" Hiko broke the silence as soon as the tea was set in front of them by Kenshin.  
  
"This has more to do with Kenshin than you Sejiro-san." The man said this and looked at Kenshin. "My name is Katsura Kogoro, I am part of a group in the government called the Ishinshishi. You will be joining that group."  
  
Kogoro spoke with authority that said that it was a statement and not a question. However, Hiko was always known to defy. "And why the hell should my Baka-deshi join a group of assassins?"  
  
Kogoro brought his attention upon Hiko and smirked, "I see you have heard about us. But we call ourselves revolutionists instead of assassins for that is not all that we do."  
  
"You kill to meet your needs. As far as I'm concerned you only move for selfish reasons." Hiko said this unfazed as he sipped his tea.  
  
All this time Kenshin didn't know what to make of the situation. While he was doing his daily training, a mysterious man comes and tells him he is to join a group of assassins (or so Hiko says) that works under the government. This was not a day to day happening for him.  
  
"We do not really care what you think Sejiro-san, because Kenshin will work for us."  
  
"He will not. I did not train him to kill."  
  
"Sejiro-san, I wish not to bring in a child to our operations but my superior has told me to do so. I like yourself do no believe that tainting a child's hand with blood is just."  
  
"Then get someone else. Kenshin will not join you."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. Hiko had called him by his name. If Hiko was sticking up for him, why didn't he defend himself? That is when Kenshin spoke up, "Katsura-san, I will not be joining as Shishou has been saying all this time. There is no reason for me to join. If you threaten us, I am sure we can fend for ourselves. That is the reason why you chose me, right? Because I am ideal for killing? I will not be used as a puppet."  
  
Kogoro looked at Kenshin sadly, "I'm sorry Kenshin, but the thing they're using to get to you is not your life or that of Sejiro-san. . . Kenshin, do you remember a girl named Kamiya Kaoru?"  
  
Kenshin froze looking at the table and whipped his head up to stare at Kogoro in disbelief. Hiko now adorned a scowl. Kogoro avoided eye contact with either of them, ashamed at what was needed to be said.  
  
"At the moment she is safe Kenshin. She knows nothing of what is going on, but the moment I walk out that door without you with me her and her family will be. . . terminated."  
  
There were no words that could have said to relieve the situation, so Kenshin averted his gaze to Hiko. Hiko had heard of Kaoru over the years, and new that she was Kenshin's best friend. What was a boy his age supposed to do when someone threatened to take the life of a person that was so important to him? Making eye contact with each other, this pair that acted like a dysfunctional father and son duo, Kenshin bowing to the floor, respectfully to his long-time master he said, "Thank you for the past six years Shishou. I greatly appreciate all you have taught me inside and outside the dojo. I am forever in your debt." With that, he stood and followed Kogoro obediently out the doors of the dojo.  
  
Two years later. . .  
  
"Fujimaki Naota, you are a threat the order of Japan. The Ishinshishi sees it fit that you bit rid of, for they are those who maintain the order by being the guardian of chaos." A young man, still in his teens, dressed completely in black stood over the cowering middle age man as he crawled his way to the corner of the office. Pathetically weeping for his life, he tried scooting away with his back already against the wall.  
  
"Who are you?!" The man drew up some courage to say his last words.  
  
"My name is of no importance, you will not need it in the after life." A sword came down upon the man slashing him across the chest cutting various vital organs. The man lay dead slumped against the wall. The young man stood before him saying nothing, then he used his sword to slash a cross shaped mark on the wall that resembled the scar he had on his cheek. ______________________________________________________________  
  
The shadowy figure walked into the living quarters of the Ishinshishi and was greeted by, a now familiar face, Kogoro.  
  
"So is the job done?" Kogoro said leaning against the doorframe, blocking the figure's path.  
  
The figure glared at Kogoro and spoke in a voice dripped with ominous promises, "Have I ever failed you or your foolish organization?" Shoving Kogoro out of the way, the figure went over to the bathroom connected to his room to clean up.  
  
"Now don't speak like that Kenshin. Even though you may hate me, I do worry about your well being."  
  
"Yeah, because it was affect my performance as a hitokiri." He said this as toweled off his face after washing the sweat and splattered blood from it.  
  
Kogoro sighed from exasperated and set a black envelope on the pillow to Kenshin's bed. "You next assignment requires you to go far and work with others. Don't mess it up. You know the consequences if you do."  
  
Kogoro left through out the door leaving a now shirtless Kenshin leaning over the sink with soaking hair. A towel was draped across his shoulders as he looked over at the black envelope with hatred. Making his way out of the bathroom, he slammed the door to his room non-too-gently and crossed the room to pick up the envelope. Ripping it open he read the contents of it then out pulled the Zippo from his pocket, lit the paper on fire and threw it in his metal waste paper basket. He flopped onto the bed, his untied hair spewing around him as he cover his eyes with his left forearm.  
  
Ever since the first meeting with Kogoro two years before Kenshin's life changed, for the worse. He was forbidden to the outside world. School was no longer something he went to. The Ishinshishi was determined to lock him up, so they had private tutors for him. There was no one his age at the headquarters or the living quarters. At night he was the shadowy figure known as the Hitokiri Battousai, during the day he was also the Hitokiri Battousai. He never got a break. When living with Hiko, he used to be in the sword fighting competitions with the nickname Battousai. He hated the name. Nevertheless, he concluded that it was better than being known for his real name when it came to killings. He lived in the living quarters where some of the Ishinshishi lived. Most of them lived normal lives and were allowed to leave, except for Kenshin. The living quarter was like a dorm, small and cramped. Human contact was a rarity for him; most of it was the assassinations he was ordered to carry out or Kogoro's frequent visits. Kenshin kept to himself, not that there was anyone to talk to. His eyes were always cold amber; the peaceful depths of amethyst were nonexistent.  
  
Staring up at the patterns in the ceiling, Kenshin couldn't help but remember the way he lived as a child. Not just the time he had with his best friend, Kaoru, but also the times with Hiko. He hadn't seen Hiko in two years. The man he had considered as a father figure for six years was gone from his life. Kenshin no longer lived in the cold environment of Hokkaido, but in the old city of Kyoto. There was no way out. Sure, there was one way. But that ended up with the death of Kaoru. He hadn't seen her eight years; she might not even remember a childhood friend.  
  
He rolled over in bed to lie on his side, his right arm used as pillow as he glanced at the digital clock. The red lights of the clock read 1:23 AM. 'Great, I have three and a half hours of sleep.' He reached over and flipped of the only light in his room, the one on his right stand, the room was engulfed in darkness and he surrendered to sleep.  
  
Kenshin was on a train to Matsudo-shi, he stared outside at the scenery passing him. There wasn't much to look at, trees and houses. He was traveling alone and was to meet up with a group called the Sekihoutai in Matsudo-shi. He was zoning out and his mind wandered. This wasn't the first time he worked with someone outside the Ishinshishi, but it was a rare occasion. The assignment was either really difficult to kill or hard to track down. He assumed it was the later. Shishio Makoto. Kenshin was assigned not to kill him, but to bring him back to headquarters. This was a new thing to Kenshin. The only assignments he's gotten in the past two years were to assassinate, not to retrieve. Not that he minded retrieving because Kenshin was not one to enjoy killing. Every time he took a life, he felt like he was gaining a worse place in hell. With at least two assignments a week there was a lot of blood on his hands. He was ashamed of what he was forced to become.  
  
During his daze he didn't realize that he had reached his stop until he was heard the announcement from the speakers from the train station. He rose from his seat walked onto the platform with only a small backpack and his sword wrapped in a form that one would think it was only a bouken. As he made his way out of the train station to the street he walked over to the payphone that was across the street. As said in the envelope he put in his customized calling card and dialed the number 4. (the number four can be read as 'shi' which is also a way 'death' can be read)  
  
The phone rang four times until someone picked up. 'Damn, how cliché could they get with this four thing?'  
  
There was breathing on the other line, but no answer. Sighing Kenshin spoke into the receiver, "Hitokiri Battousai. Designated assassin for the Ishinshishi. License number MZ08210."  
  
Clicking could be heard as the person on the other line typed in the said information. Once it was confirmed a voice was finally heard, "Go to the apartment complex that's two block north. Room 105."  
  
"What was 104 not available?" Kenshin said sarcastically. The person on the end hung up. Kenshin stared at the receiver as if waiting for it to start talking. He put the phone back in its cradle and made his way towards the sad apartment. Upon reaching the door he knocked on it twice but there was no answer. Sighing in frustration, he knocked two more times, totaling four knocks. The door swung open and he stepped in. There stood a young woman about his age with long black hair and brown eyes a red tattoo on her right hand, she bowed to him.  
  
"Hello Hitokiri Battousai-san. My name is Takani Megumi, you probably know me as your connection to the Sekihoutai."  
  
Kenshin made no verbal response but just bowed back.  
  
"I will be telling you the details that go along with your assignment." She walked over to the dinning room table and sat down, bringing out a manila folder. She gestured for Kenshin to sit cross from her, as he did, she opened the folder. "Your assignment, as you know is to retrieve Shishio Makoto and take him with you back to your head quarters. I must tell you that Shishio Makoto is not one to go along without a fight, this is wear you come in. I understand that you are very skilled with your sword, but remember you are not to kill him. Shishio is known to be a very skilled swordsman as well, do not underestimate him. You will be getting him from a restaurant he will be at tonight with Komagata Yumi, she is not to be harmed in anyway. Once you leave the premises, with Shishio of course, some of my people will come and take him under their care. After that you may stay at this hotel, reservations and expenses have already been taken bare of." At this time, she slid over to him business card of a local hotel. "Your ticket for the train back will be under the nightstand. You will return to Kyoto the next morning and your superiors will already have Shishio under their custody. I'm sure whatever questions you may have will be answered when you return. Any questions?"  
  
Through out the whole monologue Megumi stayed very calm, collective, and authoritative. One would not think that she was a teenager. Kenshin soaked in the information quickly and started pondering about how someone so young could be involved in this. He thought that no one else should go through the thing he did.  
  
"Ms. Takani, how did you get involved in this?"  
  
This was not a question she was expecting and was taken-aback. "I-uh. . . I have been with the Sekihoutai for only a short period, but from the experiences I had with them, they are not bad people. They may be a gang, but they have helped me when I was kidnapped by another gang to make cocaine. I am grateful to them and decided to join."  
  
"So you are located with the sect in Matsudo-shi?"  
  
"No. I am here temporarily and was assigned this job. I am part of the group in Tokyo."  
  
There was silence. Then Kenshin spoke, "You should get out of this. A person of your age shouldn't be doing this."  
  
Megumi lashed back at him, "What about you? We're not that much different in age. I do not plan to get out, the Sekihoutai is a good group of people."  
  
"They are a gang nonetheless." Kenshin stood up, reached over closing the manila folder, and shoved it into his backpack. He made his way over to the door, he stood there for a moment with his hand grasped around the doorknob. His head was slightly bowed hiding his eyes with his bangs and he whispered loud enough for Megumi to hear, "I am not in the willingly."  
  
With that, he opened the door and left leaving a speechless and confused Megumi in the apartment. ___________________________________________________________  
  
Standing in front of the restaurant Kenshin had already finished his assignment. Megumi had warned him that Shishio was not going to leave without a fight. She was very much mistaken, after just going up to him after he finished his dinner he graciously followed. Saying something about expecting this confrontation for sometime. When they got out of the restaurant, the promised members of the Sekihoutai were there and took him with them. Yumi seems to have been expecting this as well and told him she would be waiting at home. He wasn't really paying attention.  
  
Now was walking down the street and wasn't really in the mood of going back to the hotel just yet. This was rare chance of freedom for him, and he was going to take advantage of it completely. It began drizzling he still wasn't willing to go back to the confining hotel so he stopped by at convini to buy a cheap black umbrella. Soon after he walked around the town, it really was a small town. He went to the playground and stood there for a while. He must have looked weird because there was a young man in the rain dressed in black with a knitted cap and a muffler. Then suddenly he heard footsteps. He whirled around and he saw a teenager running as if the hounds of hell were after them. They had their hood up to their hoody sweater and so he could see if the person was female or male. As the teenager turned the corner, out of Kenshin's view, two other men came into view running in the same direction. One of them shouted as they were running, "Don't let her get away Yuu!"  
  
Kenshin started wondering what they wanted with a girl. Taking in their appearance it seemed as if they just chose a random girl, probably to rape. Kenshin couldn't let that just slide thinking it had nothing to do with it, so he scaled up a low wall and ended up in an alley on the other side of the block. Right when he landed from his jump off the wall the girl came into the alley trying to evade the two men. She leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. Seeing that she was soaked he approached her reached out to cover the girl with his umbrella.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, startling her for she had her head down. She went into a defensive stance and Kenshin noticed that this girl did some form of martial arts.  
  
"What's wrong?" He voiced his concern again.  
  
She stuttered out her answer and started inching away to the entrance of the alley. "T-two men were chasing me. . . I think I lost them now. . ."  
  
He tried keeping the umbrella over the head of this frightened girl. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I will be." With that, she whipped around and ran to the opening, running into the two men that had been after her.  
  
"Hey look Yuu, the chick tried to dodge us here." The man that just spoke grabbed her upper arms on both sides and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"When you're done with her let me have a go Hiroshi." Yuu stood behind his friend with his arms crossed and looking at the girl as if about to devour her. Just as Hiroshi was about to unzip her sweatshirt open Kenshin who had been witnessing all this spoke up.  
  
"Don't touch her."  
  
Yuu and Hiroshi whipped around oblivious that there was someone else was with them in the alley. Seeing the young short boy in front of them, they turned to look at each other and started laughing.  
  
"What do you expect to do about it kid?"  
  
"Don't touch her." Kenshin threatened closing his umbrella with a snap.  
  
Seeing it as a challenge Hiroshi unzip her sweater and snaked a hand in and reached for her bra clasp in the back, the girl's eyes going wide with fear and panic. Kenshin's suspicions had been confirmed, they were trying to rape her. Seeing the distraction, he hit Yuu in on the head with the move ryu tsui sen with his umbrella. Hiroshi noticed his friend on the ground and turned around. "What the-"  
  
There stood Kenshin with his umbrella and standing before Hiroshi in a kenjutsu stance. "Don't touch her."  
  
"You piece of shit!" Hiroshi let go of the girl who slid down the wall slumping to the ground. Hiroshi reached for his butterfly knife and flipped it open lunging at Kenshin nearly missing him in the chest but stabbing him in the upper left arm. He swirled on his heel and knocked Hiroshi out by hitting him at the back of his neck.  
  
As Hiroshi fell Kenshin flew over to the girl. "Are you alright?"  
  
". . .thank you. . . I could have been. . . y-you could have almost been killed. . ." Tears were streaming down her face mixing in with the rain falling around them.  
  
"Don't worry about that, I wouldn't have been killed." Kenshin was certain of that, he was considered one of the skilled assassins in the Ishinshishi. The girl started to bring her gaze up when she noticed the knife sticking out of his arm.  
  
"Y-your arm!" Kenshin was surprised that she seemed to have forgotten about being nearly raped and her state of undress as she focused her attention on his arm. Her hands hovering over the knife afraid to touch it. Kenshin finally noticing the weapon sticking out of his arm grabbed the handle and yanked it out and looked down at her shocked form.  
  
Kenshin let a smile cross his face, an action he hadn't done since left the dojo two years before, as he looked down at the girl. "You put the concern of others before yours don't you?"  
  
She turned her face up towards him and he was met with sapphire eyes. 'Why do they look so familiar?' He was brought of his musings when she suddenly asked a random question.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
After composing himself, he grabbed the clasp of her zipper and started zipping her sweatshirt up causing her to blush. She repeated the question again and she looked as if she was fighting to keep from fainting.  
  
He responded, "Battousai." Unexpectedly she suddenly fell into his arms limply seeming as if she fainted.  
  
Then she whispered words that he never expected anyone to say, "Battousai. . . shinja dame. . ." and so darkness took over her.  
  
Two years later. . .  
  
"Kenshin, I have to speak to you." Kogoro said from the door of Kenshin's room. Kenshin swirled around in his chair slowly to glare at Kogoro with his piercing amber eyes.  
  
"I'm studying, come back later." Kenshin turned back around to get back to his chemistry textbook.  
  
"It's about your status here. My superior wants to see you." After a few moments of silence Kenshin stood up from his chair, pulled on his shoes, and walked towards the door.  
  
"Make this quick. I still have Archimedes's Principle to go over."  
  
Following Kogoro down the corridors of the living quarters they made their way into his car. The headquarter was only a few blocks from the living quarters and so they reached their shortly. Stepping out of the car in the underground parking lot, they made their way over to the elevator. Kogoro inserted his key for the access of the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. The ring of the elevator told them they had reached the floor. What met them was a large waiting room, in the corner a secretary was typing way at her computer. She looked up, recognized Kogoro, and smiled.  
  
"Hello Katsura-san. Uchiyama-san has been expecting you, he told me to tell you to just head in."  
  
"Thanks Imai-san." They walked up to the large wooden doors and walked in. At the mahogany desk in the room sat a man in his late fifties looking over papers. Noticing Kenshin and Kogoro he looked up and greeted them.  
  
"Hello Katsura-san, Himura-kun. Have a seat I have a few things to discuss with the both of you." He seemed like jolly man, that was until you reminded yourself in the business was in. He was a high-ranking official in the government and is proud to serve his country, even if that means using a child to do his killing. "Himura-kun, you have been with us for four years. How do you feel about it?"  
  
Kenshin glared at Uchiyama, he wasn't afraid. Fear was something he lost within the years serving under the Ishinshishi. "I'm not here on my own free will. How the hell do you think I feel?"  
  
Kogoro yelled at Kenshin, "Show more respect!" He faced towards Uchiyama and bowed in apology, "I'm sorry about his behavior. He's just in a bad mood."  
  
"Then I've been in a bad mood for the past four years." Kenshin spoke with venom dripping from his voice.  
  
Kogoro was about to yell at Kenshin once again when suddenly Uchiyama started laughing. He was hysterical with laughter, the only thing going through Kenshin's mind was: 'He's nuts. I've been following orders from a lunatic.'  
  
Uchiyama started talking as he continued laughing, "I like your attitude Himura-kun! There are very few people that actually stand up to me! It's a nice breath of fresh air!" He leaned over his desk trying to stop his laughter, when he did; he looked at Kenshin with a serious face. "Do you want out of this that badly?"  
  
"I never wanted to be here in the first place." There was silence after that. Uchiyama looked at Kenshin as if contemplating something. Kenshin glared at Uchiyama, and Kogoro was looking from one to the other digging an early grave from the amount of stress he was getting from this meeting.  
  
Coming to a conclusion Uchiyama spoke, "You are very young Himura-kun, seventeen I think you are. I'll give you two options. I will not permit you to choose another option nor will you be allowed to compromise. Are you willing to agree to these terms?"  
  
Kenshin continued glaring at Uchiyama, "Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Yes, you have two choices. The first one being that you stay here and continue what you have been doing for the past four years; carrying out assignments without question. If you stay with us you go up in government ranks and live a very good life working for the government. Your second option would be that to leave and live the 'normal' life you seem to want so much. You will leave, but you must take into account that people outside the government might come after you what you have been doing for these past years. You may go back to Hokkaido to you legal guardian, Sejiro Hiko. Going into high school will not be hard. We will make sure that the school of your choice will allow you to take the entrance exam, even though you should be in the second year of your high school career."  
  
Kenshin was speechless. What was he supposed to say? The dream he's had for the past four years was coming true. But then he snapped back to reality. "What's the catch?"  
  
Uchiyama chuckled, "That's an instinct you get from being with us too long. Well there is small catch."  
  
"I'm not surprised." Kenshin said looking at the floor seeing his dream dissipate.  
  
"You can't tell any civilians about what you have been doing for the past four years. The only person we will permit you of telling is Sejiro Hiko. If you can keep to the promise of not telling anyone you can leave. If anyone asks you, you were at a boarding school. So what do you say?" Uchiyama intertwined his fingers, propped up his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on his hands.  
  
"I want to leave. . . but what about Kaoru?"  
  
"Kaoru? Oh! You mean Kamiya Kaoru. She will no longer be used as collateral. She has no idea what you have been doing."  
  
Kenshin stood up abruptly and headed for the door. Uchiyama looked puzzled and spoke, "Where are you going?"  
  
Not even turning around Kenshin said, "I'm leaving."  
  
**************************Flashback/Story Mode Ends**************************  
  
"I went back to Hokkaido for a couple months, but Hiko told me that I went through enough hell that I could come back here for high school. And do I'm here with you." Kenshin finished his story and gave a large sigh. It was as if weight was lifted off his shoulders. He stared at the ground for a moment then looked up at Kaoru to see her reaction to his past. 'She's probably disgusted now.' However, when his eyes met hers he was surprised, she was crying. Tears were overflowing from her eyes, streaming down either side of her cheek. "Kaoru?"  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin."  
  
He didn't want pity, nor did he want her crying. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything."  
  
"That's the problem! I didn't! You were with the Ishinshishi for four years because of me!" She was now standing from the place she had been sitting at during Kenshin's telling. Her back towards him, it was obvious she was crying with her shaking shoulders.  
  
He never really thought of it that way. He shook his head to get the thought of his head, it wasn't Kaoru fault. He stood up, went behind Kaoru, and put a hand on her shoulder as comfort. "It wasn't your fault. If they didn't use you to get me join they would have used someone else." He removed his hand from her shoulder and started walking away. It took a moment for Kaoru to register what was going on, Kenshin was already ten meters away.  
  
She ran and called after to him, "Kenshin! Kenshin! Where are you going?!"  
  
"I'm leaving." Kenshin said without turning around, just how he had done a few months ago.  
  
Kaoru finally caught up to him grabbed onto his right upper arm, "Why?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? I'll go back to Hokkaido." Kenshin still looked ahead afraid of what he might see in Kaoru's eyes. Pity, disgust, or even fear. He couldn't stay here with her if he brought fear to her.  
  
"You leaving? Again?" Kaoru 's voice was sad, "What about the promise?"  
  
Kenshin looked down at her surprise, one thing e was expecting was for her to want to carry out the promise even after she heard that. "But what about me being the Hitokiri Battousai?"  
  
"I don't care! I'm not asking the Hitokiri Battousai to stay I'm asking Himura Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin stopped walking. Kaoru didn't know what else to say as tears continued streaming down. Then suddenly strong arms brought her into a strong embrace. To the two of them they knew everything was going to be alright.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: THE FIC IS NOT OVER! DO NOT GET CONFUSED THERE MORE TO COME! Ok, so I did the common story line of Kenshin being an assassin. But I hope you guys don't hate me for it. I've been planning him to be an assassin since the first chapter. . . I'm sorry!. . . but you guys saw the twist right? He didn't willingly go into the Ishinshishi. . . I had so much trouble in figuring out why he would go back to Tokyo, I never really got that planned out. . . oh well. . .and did anyone notice that I threw in some dialog from the manga into my fic?. . . ok. . .hehe. . .I hate Archimede's Principle! Evil!. . . ok, enough of that. Uchiyama is the name of my dad's boss, and Imai is the name I used for the secretary in my Inuyasha fic. These are not actual characters in the Rk manga series.  
  
Aryanne- The reason why Kaoru didn't stick up for Kenshin is because she knew her friends were just kidding. But I agree! Kaoru, you gotta stand up for your man!  
  
thunder sister- Yeah, Kaoru hangs out with guys a lot. Just like me, but then again the RK cast is mostly filled with males.  
  
SVZ- I have flow?! wow, I always thought my fic read kind of choppy. . . thank you so much!  
  
BillabongBob- I changed he rating for ya! It's back to PG-13! Yay?!  
  
Kurai Mori- I think you're the only person that reads both my fics! Thank you for your support for both my fics!  
  
Thank you to the following people as well: Maylar, Ryoko.Kilala, Yurikkuna, XP-DarkAngel, Punky1, chris37, flyingangel777, Azura Dea, dragontamer9741, and beriath.  
  
I love reading each and every one of your reviews!!!! It brightens up my day! Till next time! 


	21. Blackhaired Relatives

Author's Notes: ppl, I have started school. . . you must be patient!!!! I'm taking five AP classes and trust me, I'm a bit busy! I barely have enough time to sleep! Give me some slack! Also this person that says "update already!", and you took up about a page just saying that over and over, it was cute the first time but by the third time it was irritating! Did you not notice that the last chapter ended without a cliff hanger?! I never do that! All my chapters end in cliffies! I knew I wouldn't get around to the next chapter for a while so I decided to hold off on it for a while! I'm sleep deprived and am close to a mental melt down because of school and I'm still in the third week! All I ask from you is your patience! This chapter is dedicated to all the OTHER reviewers that KINDLY asked me to update. Can anyone tell I'm not in a very good mood?  
  
Disclaimer: RK doesn't belong to me.  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' thoughts (. . .) author's useless commentary  
  
Black-haired Relatives  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
"How about this Jou-chan?" Sano was holding up a CD, indicating it toward Kaoru.  
  
She looked up from where she had been searching and made a distasteful face. "Okazaki Ritsuko? Isn't that a bit too feminine for Kenshin?" (she sings "for fruits basket")  
  
Sano glanced at the CD cover then shrugged, "Well Kenshin does look slightly like a girl, it might let him become in touch with his feminine side."  
  
Kaoru looked at him flatly, "Then maybe you should by it for yourself. You have more testosterone in you pinky then a bull has in his whole body."  
  
It had been three months since that day at the park, and Kenshin was still there. The three brief months were uneventful, except for the whole Takaomi thing. With Kaoru testifying and Kenshin acting as a witness Takaomi was now in a juvenile detention hall, but it was only for a year. Supposedly, attempted rape had less prison time then actual rape, this infuriated Kenshin. However, thanks to Kaoru his nerves calmed, now he was freakishly overprotective of her. She wasn't allowed to walk home alone, talk to strangers, or in Kenshin's exact words "look at another creature with a Y chromosome." Then again who could blame him? With the stuff that goes on around Kaoru and the threat that was posted on her for four years, Kenshin couldn't help but be protective.  
  
The cold Japan days were coming into full swing, their first snow had yet to come but Kaoru was hopeful. Christmas was a short days away, so Kaoru and Sano decided to go Christmas shopping. Kaoru was going to go alone but then Kenshin said she couldn't and kept asking where she was going, so she decided to drag Sano along. She decided it wasn't bad having a male opinion on what to buy for her boyfriend, and it seemed Sano needed some advice too.  
  
"So what are you getting Megumi?" Kaoru asked as she was shuffling through the CDs.  
  
Sano whipped around to look at her, "Why the hell would I get anything for her?!"  
  
Kaoru sighed in exasperation, "Because you like her."  
  
Sano dropped the CD he had been holding, "How did you find out?"  
  
"It was so obvious! She's the only one that doesn't know! You should get her something for Christmas, show her you care."  
  
"I don't know. . ." Sano said as he picked up the fallen CD.  
  
Kaoru now looked at Sano, "You know, she isn't going to wait around forever. Megumi is really pretty and you know that any guy would be happy to have her. So make your move so that she know you're interested."  
  
"Maybe if she's like you she'll wait around for me for ten years." He mumbled as he picked out a CD and threw it to Kaoru.  
  
She looked down out at the CD and read the cover, "Barry White: All Time Greatest Hits? Who's Barry White?" (God rest his soul)  
  
Sano was walking toward another section of the store, "Only one of the greatest American singers of all time."  
  
She looked at it curiously, "I don't know if Kenshin likes American music. . . what kind of songs does he sing? Jazz? Rock? Rap?"  
  
"Make out music." Sano said bluntly. That earned him a CD implanted in his skull as it was thrown at him like a Chinese throwing star. (the Chinese throwing star is actually Japanese. . . yes we made it, not the Chinese. . . it's a ninja thing)  
  
Six department stores later Kaoru and Sano could be seen walking home.  
  
"I'm tired Jou-chan!" He said as he exaggeratingly leaned on her for support.  
  
"I am too Sano. Get off me you're heavy!" She shoved him off to the side, he hid the wall but bounced right back, leaning on Kaoru again.  
  
"If I knew you were going to take this long I wouldn't have agreed to come!"  
  
"Look who's talking! You're the one that took more than half the time looking for the 'perfect gift' for Megumi. I never want to see another department store again!"  
  
For the amount of department stores they went to they had very little in tow with them. Specifically they each had one bag and that was it. They never really got into the habit of giving their friends gifts, but this year Kaoru wanted to give one to Kenshin. Kenshin wasn't Christian or anything, but she just couldn't wait for his birthday to give him a gift.  
  
Kaoru looked up at the sky and noticed that it quickly darkening. They were nearing her apartment when she felt a shiver run down her spine. She stopped walking and Sano noticed. Being two meters in front of her he turned around.  
  
"What's wrong Jou-chan?"  
  
The shiver ran down her spine again it felt like someone was staring at her. She felt it coming from the alley to her right when she whipped around to look there was no one there.  
  
"Jou-chan?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself and walked up to Sano, "It's nothing, let's go." __________________________________________________________  
  
The next day at school as Kaoru was walking through the hallways to get to the bathroom she felt the presence again she turned around but again there was no one there. It was making her nervous, even as she slept she felt as if someone was staring at her. She just could shake the feeling. 'Maybe I'm going insane. . . but then again I don't think I was ever sane to begin with.'  
  
Again during kendo practice she had the feeling, this time Aoshi noticed.  
  
"Are you okay Kamiya-san?"  
  
Removing her gaze from the gymnasium doors she looked up into Aoshi's blue eyes, much like her own. "You know Aoshi, we could pass as siblings. We have the same colored hair and eyes. The height difference might throw some people off but then again you're a guy and I'm a girl. We should tell people we're long lost siblings!"  
  
"Why would we do that?" Aoshi asked with an amused tone.  
  
"To confuse the hell out of them!" Kaoru answered enthusiastically. Aoshi smiled a slight smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.  
  
"Hmm. . . Shinomori Kaoru. . . it sounds okay, but what about Kamiya Aoshi?"  
  
"Now that sounds terrible. You should take my name, it's only customary."  
  
Kaoru scrunched up her face in contemplation, "I don't know. . . I kind of like my name. . . but if I guess Shinomori Kaoru doesn't sound as bad as Kamiya Aoshi. . ."  
  
Kenshin and Sano had been walking over to the two conversing people when they heard the last fragments of their conversation, mostly from the part of Kaoru saying she would change her name.  
  
"Are you tired of Kenshin already Jou-chan? Damn, and here I thought you were waiting around for him all these years only to go for a guy that's been here the whole time." He turned to face a confused Kenshin, pat him sympathetically on the shoulder. "Sorry man, I didn't think Aoshi even liked her." Soon he turned to look at Aoshi and gave him a pat on the shoulder as well, but this one was more of a 'job well done.' "Congratulations Aoshi! Make Jou-chan happy!"  
  
Kaoru smacked Sano upside the head with her shinai, "Stop being a moron Sano. And also EWW! I wouldn't go out with Aoshi! He's my long lost brother I'll have you know."  
  
"Really?" Sano and Kenshin asked in unison.  
  
"Of course. I mean look at us, can't you tell by the hair and eyes? We're practically identical!" Kaoru gestured toward her face then Aoshi's.  
  
Sano and Kenshin observed their faces for a while until Kenshin spoke up, "Sorry Kaoru but I see no similarities besides the hair and eye color. . . but not all siblings need to look alike. . . even though you two are complete opposites in character."  
  
"What are you talking about? We act exactly the same!" Kaoru said throwing her hand up in the air in exasperation.  
  
"No you're not. Aoshi is calm, collected, and sane. While you, Jou-chan, is hyper, weird, and insane."  
  
Kaoru was about to protest when Aoshi spoke, "Sano I don't like what you're saying."  
  
Sano immediately apologized, "Sorry man."  
  
"Thank you, because I don't like it when people don't think I'm hyper. I'm bursting with energy at this very moment."  
  
Silence. Sano and Kenshin didn't know how to react. Kaoru was grinning.  
  
The silence was broken when Misao came running up to them, "Hello everybody~! Wassup?"  
  
"Aoshi and Kaoru are siblings." Sano answered still unbelievingly.  
  
"But I thought we were cousins Kaoru! If Aoshi's your brother that'll mean he's my cousin! We're related! We can't get married!" Misao protested adding into the confusion.  
  
"No worries Misao, cousins are allowed to get married."  
  
"Really?!" Misao whipped her eyes up to Aoshi, "Did you hear that?! We can get married!"  
  
Everyone looked to the slightly blushing yet stoic Aoshi expecting him to say something, when he was saved by Soujiro.  
  
"What's everyone talking about?"  
  
"God-brother!" Kaoru exclaimed throwing her arms around Soujiro.  
  
"Yes, yes Kao-chan I am your God-brother. . . but what about it?"  
  
Kaoru straightened and gestured towards Aoshi, "Sou-chan I would like for you to meet my long lost brother Aoshi. You know my cousin Misao."  
  
"I've known them for awhile Kao-chan, you mustn't forget grandfather."  
  
"Grandfather?" This was said in unison by not just Sano and Aoshi but also by Misao and Aoshi.  
  
The gym doors suddenly slammed open revealing their Shihan, Saitou.  
  
"What is everyone standing around for?! Two hundred strokes!"  
  
Kaoru whirled around and spread her arms out as if waiting for a hug from Saitou, "Ojii-chan!" (translation: Grandpa!)  
  
After a very confusing kendo practice and finding out that Kaoru was related to all the black-haired people there, they were packing up to head home. Since no one had anything afterwards they decided to all head out and eat at the closest McD's. They were all talking when they were leaving, they almost missed the tall beautiful girl standing at the school's gate entrance. Kaoru noticed her first and waved frantically and yelling, "Onee-chan!"  
  
The girl waved back a bit confused but smiled anyways. She made her way towards the now waiting group and smiled, "Hey tanuki. Why are you calling me 'Onee-chan?' We're in the same grade you know." (tanuki=raccoon)  
  
"You have black hair." Aoshi said.  
  
Megumi looked at him quizzically, "Thank you for the information Aoshi, but that doesn't really answer my question."  
  
"Never mind the questions in life, think about the answers." Kaoru said with much poise.  
  
"Who said that?" Megumi asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I did, didn't you just hear me? Are you getting senile?" Kaoru logic was sometimes hard to follow.  
  
"Hey kitsune." (kitsune=fox)  
  
Hearing Sano speak she turned to face him, "Hey rooster head? Getting hurt lately?" Her voice was taunting, the way she always talked to him.  
  
"Nope, haven't really got around to selling fights these days." Sano said as he cracked the knuckles in his right bandaged hand.  
  
"What are you talking about, I fought with you just this morning!" Misao spoke up.  
  
"Are you alive?" Sano asked.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Misao said gesturing for him to continue.  
  
"Then, that means that we didn't really fight for real." He finished smugly.  
  
"Whatever." Misao said rolling her eyes.  
  
Then everyone turned to Kenshin as he spoke, "Hello Takani-san, it has been a long time."  
  
Megumi's eyes widened, "Hitok-"  
  
Megumi's words were cut off when suddenly Kaoru said, "WA!" ('wa' is like a 'boo' in Japanese. . . the scaring kind not the kind you use at a Brittany Spears concert)  
  
Everyone backed up a little startled looking at Kaoru as if she lost her mind, again. Megumi and Kenshin understood what she was doing, but everyone else didn't.  
  
"Kenshin's my brother!"  
  
Silence.  
  
". . ."  
  
Even more silence.  
  
". . ."  
  
The silence was broken when everyone except Aoshi and Kaoru exclaimed, "WHAT?!"  
  
Kaoru scratched the back of her head, "Ha. . . ha? . . . um. . . uh. . . I'm just kidding?"  
  
"Good, because that would be just wrong." Sano said as he shook his head.  
  
Misao and Megumi were breathing easier, Kenshin had yet to take in a breath.  
  
"So Kenshin, where do you know Megumi?" Misao asked as she was reaching for another French fry to pop into her mouth.  
  
Everyone was situated around a booth, that amazingly sat six people. Megumi had decided to join them as she had nothing to do.  
  
"I met her once, a couple of years ago when I was visiting someone in Matsudo-shi." Kenshin replied smiling.  
  
"So Megumi was your friend's friend?"  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"And you still remembered her?" Misao asked skeptically.  
  
"I'm like an elephant, I never forget." Kenshin subtly reached under the table to grasp Kaoru's hand as she was sitting next to him.  
  
Noticing his hand she looked up at him, smiled, and gave his hand a light squeeze.  
  
"Oh. . ." Misao glanced down at her watch, when she noticed the time she started panicking. "Oh my God! We have to go! The Aoiya is really packed tonight and we have to help out." She tugged at Aoshi from the back of his shirt collar and made her way towards the door. Just before leaving she waved, "Sorry! I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
As Aoshi was being dragged out he gave a slight not in farewell.  
  
"Itachi always had so much energy!" Sano exclaimed as he leaned back in his chair. (itachi=weasel)  
  
"But that is what makes her Misao." Soujiro said giving his ever-present smile.  
  
"Speaking of Misao. . . Sou-chan, do you know where my homongi is?" (homongi is a semi-formal kimono worn on New Year's Day or for a formal visit)  
  
"My mother has it stored away. Would you like to come by and pick it up?"  
  
"That would be great."  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru confused, as always, "Why is that 'speaking of Misao'?"  
  
"Kenshin, no." Sano said as he shook his head. "Don't even question Jou- chan's logic when connecting one subject to another. She sometimes keeps talking in her head and suddenly starts talking out loud, then she expects us to know what she's talking about."  
  
"That's not true!" Kaoru puffed, "I just said 'speaking of Misao' because I needed a good transition phrase to start the next topic."  
  
"The operative word being 'good.'" Megumi said as she calmly sipped at her drink.  
  
Kaoru looked flatly at her, "Forget you all." She stood up and grabbed Soujiro's hand, "Let's go Sou-chan! We don't need them!"  
  
"Hai hai Kao-chan." They left through the doors, Sano, Megumi, and Kenshin didn't move or say anything. That was until Koaru's voice could be heard booming from out side.  
  
"Are you coming or not Kenshin?!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: sorry about the rant up there. . . it's just that I really am under a lot of stress, this being my junior year. Being the most important year in an American High School. I know I probably confused ppl by saying I'm taking AP classes, but I go to a school in the US. I used to live in Japan but I moved here. Then again no one is interested in my slightly long, complicated, and boring story of me moving so many times in my life. I tried to make this chapter slightly more up beat. . . it's break from all the drama that's been occurring. Oh, to not add oil to fire, I would like to say that all the relations Kaoru claimed up there is not true. It's a game she plays. . . err. . . I play, with my friends. . . haha? Ok. . . I'll see you guys at the next chappie! Tchau!  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Update already!: enough said with all that was said in the first A/N at the top.  
  
Ariel: Thank you so much! I personally think this plot is bad because I didn't plan it, but I plan to not do that stupid mistake for my fics from now on.  
  
Kels: The other story (yes singular) I wrote is an Inuyasha fic and you can find it in my bio page. Just go to the top of this page and click on the blue letters that say "hoshi-ni-onegai"  
  
~sTrAwBeRry~: I seem to have scared a lot of ppl with my ending in the last chapter, everyone though he was going to leave. . .  
  
Heart of Night: you also thought he was going to leave. . . was I all that convincing?  
  
Kurai Mori: Hey! Thanks for taking time out and reviewing this fic too! I know, those two are so freakishly insecure. . . then again so am I, and since I'm the author I might be projecting that into the fic. . . I'm not sure.  
  
Chiki: You have no reason to apologize! A review is not an obligation but a gift. Even if you had never reviewed I would have appreciated you as a reader! I'm sorry you didn't make it into Tokyo University, but U of Toronto isn't a bad school either! I have a friend going there and he seems to like it a lot! Oh! And I looked on you website where there was a picture of you in your yukata, kimono, and uniform. U look really nice! I personally don't own a kimono b/c I'm living outside of Japan right now but I do own a yukata. . . anyways. . . oh, and the reason why Kaoru was used as 'collateral' is because Kenshin had no one else that was important enough to him that could be used, because Hiko can defend himself. Well I hope that answers your question. . . c ya!  
  
Aryanne: Thank you for reviewing once again! Ppl say that I'm funny. . . I think they're just laughing at me and not with me. . . oh well. . . hope to see ya next time!  
  
XP-DarkAngel: I have no idea how many chapters are left but I know how it is going to end.  
  
Inu-chan11: "Shinja dame" means "you can't die"  
  
Thanks to the following ppl for reviewing: Serene Faerie, BillabongBob, Angel Kitty2, omochi, chris37, ixchen, Ryoko.Kilala, beriath, hiei is mine forever, Angie, flyinangel777, The Girl Who Cried Oro, Azura Dea, and SVZ.  
  
Love ya all!  
  
Oh! And QUESTION! I'm curious, can everyone tell me their a/s/l? (age/sex(as in gender)/location) drop it off in my review, I'm just wondering how many guys, Americans, etc. are reading this. 


	22. Ippo Zutsu

Author's Notes: This is another short chapter and I apologize. I also apologize for the bad mood that I was in the other day. Some people seems to be wondering, what does my pen name mean? Well 'hoshi ni onegai' means 'wish upon a star' in Japanese. See I wish upon a star that my fics will not be hated. Well I hope you enjoy this chappie, although it does touch on some angsty topics. R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Kenshin belongs to the dude that invented him, in other words: NOT ME  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' thoughts (. . .) author's useless commentary  
  
Ippo Zutsu  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
"What about this one Sou-chan?" Kaoru gestured towards the kimono she was holding in her arms.  
  
After leaving McD's Kaoru, Soujiro, and Kenshin headed over to Soujiro's house to pick up Kaoru's homongi. Upon arriving there, they had to make a decision on which one she should wear that year. Kaoru's mother had left her some that she had used when she was alive, so Kaoru had variety.  
  
"I think that one will suit you very nicely Kaoru." Kenshin voiced his opinion. The kimono Kaoru was holding was deep red with a simple but beautiful pattern of white plum blossoms on it.  
  
Kaoru blushed at Kenshin's comment.  
  
"I agree but I think this one will look better on you Kao-chan." Soujiro was gesturing towards a light green one with designs of black, red, and yellow folding fans embroidered upon it.  
  
"I disagree, I think the red one would be better." Kenshin said.  
  
"This one is more becoming for Kao-chan." Soujiro replied with his grin still on his face.  
  
Kenshin gave an irritated plastered smile and, "The red goes with her very well."  
  
"But this one is more her color." Soujiro replied, his usually eternal patience seemed to be slipping slightly as he spoke through his teeth.  
  
"Who wears green on New Year's? Red is considered lucky in China." Kenshin gritted out.  
  
"China. . . we're in Japan the last time I checked. Red is much to vibrant for winter, she needs a more tranquil green."  
  
"Yeah, a puke green."  
  
"And you desire a blood red."  
  
That comment made Kenshin's own blood freeze. There were far too many memories in his head of bad events concerning blood. Kaoru who had been ignoring the argument had not caught what Soujiro said but came forth and spoke up. "How about this one?"  
  
The Kimono she laid out was navy blue with white prints of cranes flying. The two males looked at the kimono speechless. That was until they both spoke, "It looks like a tomesode." (tomesode is a kimono worn by married women at celebratory evens such as weddings. Usually they are black with a family crest)  
  
"Really?" Kaoru looked over the kimono again, "It's blue you know. . . but I guess you guys are right, it does look kind of like a tomesode. . . so which one should I take?"  
  
"Anyone is better than that one." They both said in unison. They blinked and looked at each other and broke out laughing.  
  
"And here we were arguing about that Kao-chan should choose when she has worst taste then us."  
  
"I do not have bad taste!" Kaoru protested.  
  
"I would much rather see her in that green one then the one she chose!" Kenshin was rolling on the ground laughing along with Soujiro.  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!" Tears were coming out of both their eyes now and Kaoru couldn't help but wonder if the situation was really all that funny.  
  
"You guys are no help! I might as well asked Sano for advice about this." Kaoru threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"Sorry Kao-chan." Soujiro was trying desperately to stop laughing, "Maybe you should ask my mother on which one to choose."  
  
"Fine, I'll do that." Kaoru stood, picking up the green and the red kimono carefully in her arms. She went up to the fusuma and stood there not knowing how to open it with her hands full, "Uh. . . guys? A little help?" (fusuma is a sliding door that is made out of wood and paper)  
  
Kenshin stood up and slid the fusuma open for her, "There you go."  
  
"Thanks." Kaoru scurried out of the room and down the hall. Kenshin watched till her, until she turned the corner and went out of sight. He stood at the fusuma, after a pause, he slid it shut.  
  
"She's brave you know." Soujiro suddenly said into the silence.  
  
Kenshin turned around, "Who is?"  
  
"Kao-chan."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
Soujiro looked at the tomesode that Kaoru had left out and fingered the printed cranes. "Did you know this belonged to her mother? Kaoru only owns homongi and tomedode's because of that. For a girl as young as she is, she should be wearing furisode's. . . when we offered to buy one for her when she was little she said no, that she was happy with what she had." (Furisode is a formal kimono with long sleeves worn by unmarried young women on for example Coming-of-Age Day)  
  
". . ." Kenshin didn't know how to respond. Was Soujiro telling him this as to not point that out to her when she returned or was there a deeper meaning?  
  
"We asked her every year but she refused every year. She lived with us for eight years, but she always seemed a bit detached from the family. She never fully let herself be submerged within the Seta residence. She still calls my mother 'Setsuko-san' and my father 'Soushi-san.' She always wears a mask."  
  
"A mask?" The red-haired teen asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, a mask. As you have noticed Kao-chan acts a bit weird sometimes, as if she's on a sugar high, but that not the real her. . . To honestly say I don't think I have ever really met the real her. She acts happy and cheerful, as if the world is the most beautiful place for her. In reality, she is hurting so much inside." Soujiro shook his head and brought his right hand up to finger it through his hair, "She would never show you that though. Kao-chan can't let other people see her struggle, she doesn't want to burden everyone with her problems. So instead of facing her own inner demons she helps others tackle theirs. I guess it could be a defense mechanism to her past, I'm not sure."  
  
A pregnant silence fell upon the two, neither of them making a move to say anything. The silence ended when the fusuma opened with a smiling Kaoru.  
  
"Sorry, but could you guys wait a little while longer? Setsuko-san is helping me with tying the obi. . . Actually, Kenshin, you can go home if you like. There's nothing keeping you here. Sou-chan has to stay because he lives here, but I don't want to burden you by making it seem as though you have to stay." (obi is the belt/sash thing that goes around a person's waist when wearing a kimono, the ties for it are usually very intricate and difficult to tie)  
  
When Kaoru used the word 'burden' Soujiro gave Kenshin a knowing glance, with that look Kenshin had more questions that needed to be answered. "That's okay Kaoru, I'll stay. I don't want you walking alone."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Also, you're the reason for me to come here and so you will be the reason for me to stay." Kenshin smiled gently at her as she blushed.  
  
She returned the smile, said her thanks, and left to go back down the hall. Once again Kenshin slid the fusuma shut and turned around to meet eyes with Soujiro. "Misao once told me that everyone has a story with Kaoru. Will you tell me yours?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
***************************** Flashback/Story Mode****************************** ~Soujiro POV~  
  
The first time I met Kao-chan was when I was eight years old at the orphanage. She had been in there for two weeks already, and from what I had been told, she had yet to speak. The death of her two parents came as large blow to her, as would any death to a small child. My mother went in to talk to her first, telling her that she was the legal guardian, as stated in the will of her parents. Being the ever curious eight year old, I went inside to see what was taking them. What I saw when I stepped through that door will forever be etched in my mind forever.  
  
There sat at the edge of a metal-framed bed, a young girl with raven hair and azure eyes. Eyes, that should have been vibrant with happiness, but glazed over as if the body was an empty shell. They held so much sadness that a person her age shouldn't have known or experienced. I tentatively made my way towards her when my mother noticed me, "Soujiro. . . Kaoru- chan, I would like for you to meet my son, Soujiro. I'm sure you two will get along very well. . ."  
  
Trying to soothe the young girl I calmingly answered, "Of course we will mother."  
  
At first I didn't know what to do, so I decided to do what the foreigners did so often on TV, I extended out my hand. She didn't take it at first, maybe she doesn't watch that much TV? "Hello Kamiya-san, it is very nice to meet you. I'm sure we can be very good friends if not the best."  
  
What surprised me was when her distant eyes now focused on me. My breath was taken away when the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen were looking at me, but what nagged me was that it still held so much pain. She started moving her mouth, but she didn't voice anything. I heard my mother gasp behind me, I smiled widely. Maybe I had gotten through to her when no one else could. "Kamiya-san, you're going to have to speak up for me to hear you." I urged her, just to give her confidence, but I didn't want to push.  
  
When I heard her voice it was barely above a whisper, and much like her eyes they held much pain. "I already have a best friend."  
  
Not exactly what I was expecting, but then again what was I expecting? I knew she wouldn't cry for joy with a heartfilled 'woohoo.' Then I remembered what made myself to believe. The way I acted around others as not to worry them, as not to cause more pain. "Kamiya-san, there is no limit in how many best friends a person can have. If there was a limit, that shows a person with a small heart that is unable to take many people in. However, Kamiya-san, I can see it in your eyes that you have a very large heart. That is why you keep yourself from crying, so as not to show people that it hurts, so people don't worry about you and take pity on you. You remind me of some one I know, another person that refused to let other see them cry, another person that refused others to enjoy his pain."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me, Kamiya-san, me. Don't be afraid, a person needs to cry, to help ease the pain. A person needs someone that they can cry with. . . will you be that person for me Kamiya-san?" I had been alone all this time, crying in the corner of my room as I returned from another day at school. At that moment I decided that she was going to need me as much as I was going to need her.  
  
I didn't exactly know what she would say, but I was hopeful. She just stared at me with those eyes more a long moment until tears started flowing from her eyes. They streamed down her cheek as they landed on her white shirt, living little wet spots where ever they hit. She didn't blink, but unlike before, she saw. She saw me there standing, arms outstretched, and waiting. Suddenly she lunged into my arms and began to cry. These were tears that she was hesitant and unwilling to share with anyone. The fact that she did with me made my heart swell. I had fallen for this sad little angel. I could here her song of sadness as it echoed down the hall of the orphanage, and I gripped my hug a little bit tighter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was sadly mistaken if I thought that she would be talking to me from that moment on. Even after a month of living with us, she was still very quiet; only talking when spoken to and always answering with a yes or a no.  
  
"What is your favorite color Kamiya-san?" I asked her as we were folding origami in the living room.  
  
She didn't say anything, but she did point to an origami sheet that was sky blue.  
  
"Your favorite color is blue? It matches your eyes." She gave a slight smile at my comment, and I returned it with the widest smile that my face would permit. "Mine is green. . . What do you want to make with yours?"  
  
Again she didn't say anything, but she started folding. After a few minutes of folding on her part and observing on mine, she showed me a pinwheel.  
  
"That very nice Kamiya-san." I suddenly got an idea and left, when I returned I came back with a pencil that had an eraser on the end and a thumbtack. I gestured for her to give it to me, and when she did, I pinned the pinwheel onto the pencil. I blew into and it started to spin. That's when I heard it, a sound I had wanted to hear. She giggled. I passed it to her to blow into it and she took it hesitantly, but after awhile she began to blow. When it began spinning, she giggled repeatedly. While she was submerged in her temporary bubble of security, I just watched her. She looked like any other girl her age should look like: carefree and laughing. Not as if she had the weight of the world upon her shoulders.  
  
After that afternoon in the living room she began to show her emotions even more. She smiled, laughed, got angry, pouted, and cried; however, she had yet to say anything since that one phrase at the orphanage.  
  
Then came the first day of school. My family and I had moved to Tokyo from Kofu when we took Kaoru in. Since my father was a writer, he said that he could do that anywhere, my parents decided it would be easier for Kaoru if we moved to Tokyo.  
  
Kaoru and I stepped through our second grade class room together. She was afraid, I was a afraid, we were afraid together. We leaned on each other. I was never one to immediately make friends, I usually shied away from people. Kaoru on the other hand was different. Even with her not talking, some kids took right to her, one of them being Sano. He liked her immediately, something about her short temper; they became fast friends. I felt like I was being left behind. Kaoru always ate lunch with me and played with me at recess, but I felt like I was losing her. Don't get me wrong, I was happy she was making friends, it just. . . I wish I could be there with her.  
  
I'm not sure why but I was always picked on. The other boys in the class would mock me and call me names. While Kaoru's or Sano's back was turned they would push me down, then point and laugh that I had fallen. I never really understood why it was me that got picked on, but it was better me than Kaoru.  
  
That all changed one day at recess. . .  
  
The whole class was playing a game of tag and one of the boys that usually picked on me was 'it.' Let's just say that he tagged a bit to hard for a nice friendly game. Naturally, I fell and scraped my knee, but I refused to cry. The boy just stood over me laughing and pointing. I just smiled, I noticed over the year that most people give up if you smile instead of cry.  
  
"Look at the dumby! He fell down AGAIN! You're so stupid Sejiro! Ahahaha!" About five boys gathered around me and started to chant, "Stupid Sejiro! Stupid Sejiro!"  
  
Who was come to my rescue but the sad little angel.  
  
"His name is Soujiro! You're the one that's stupid if you mess up his name!" Kaoru stood in front of me, shielding me from the harsh words the boys were spitting at me.  
  
The boy that had pushed me down laughed, "Now you're getting your girlfriend to defend you?! You're such a loser! Stupid SEJIRO!"  
  
Kaoru lunged at the boy and punched him in the nose, "His name is Soujiro and he's MY brother!!!"  
  
That day, the school called my parents to report the incident that occurred at recess, and that Kaoru had misbehaved. My parents didn't care what the school said, they were proud that she had defended me like a true sibling would and that she had finally talked.  
  
After that day she began to talk on a relatively normal basis. She even started acting really cheerful. The three of us, being: Sano, Kaoru, and me, always hung out together. In the third grade Aoshi joined us and in chuugaku ichinen (7th grade) Misao came along. Through this time Kaoru always bubbling with joy and enthusiasm. She seemed hyper at the oddest time, but people just like her even more for that. But I knew that wasn't her. When she thought no one was looking I could see her put down that mask and the sadness in her eyes were evident, the same sadness that I saw at the orphanage. Even after so many years, the wound was still fresh. It wasn't even a scar to prove as a reminder, the wound just never started healing. To have come to think of it, Kaoru never really confronted her past. She just shoved it all in a little box and closed the lid tightly.  
  
When she got into high school, she said she wanted to live on her own, that she was sorry to have burdened my family for so long. My mother didn't want her to move out, Kaoru was the daughter that she never had. My father loved spoiling her, and I. . . well, I guess I lost my sister. I was hesitant to let her leave, because I thought maybe when she was alone with a lot of time to think, her inner demons would finally catch up to her. The first months of high school I visited her constantly. Stopping by right after practice, or just swinging by on a Sunday. At one point she figured out what I was doing.  
  
"Sou-chan, you don't have to check up on me all the time. I'll be fine." She smiled her practiced smile and said, "Kamiya Kaoru is not one to give up."  
  
***************************** End Flashback/Story Mode******************************  
  
"A year later you came along, and I think she is slowly facing her past." Soujiro let out a sigh, but not of sadness or exasperation. It was more of a sigh of relief. He looked up at Kenshin that was still standing in front of the fusuma. "Do you know who Sigmund Freud is?"  
  
"The famous shrink?" (psychologist)  
  
"Yeah. . . he said that a person's behaviors is greatly impacted by what memories they have in the first five to six years of their lives."  
  
Kenshin looked at Soujiro defensively, "Are you trying to say that all the shit that is occurring to Kaoru is my fault? That all the pain that she goes through happened because I knew her? Know her?"  
  
Soujiro shook his head and smiled sadly at the ground, "No, that's not it at all. I'm trying to say that since you were a large part of her childhood, that you could help her." He looked up at Kenshin and locked eyes, "Do what I couldn't do. Help Kaoru face her past. Don't push her, take her hand and guide her one step at a time."  
  
Kenshin averted his gaze to the closed fusuma that Kaoru had left out of, "Ippo zutsu." (translation: a step at a time)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: Yup, Okita Soushi is Soujiro's father in this fic. I was going to make it Soujiro's lost twin, but then I thought that this fic already has way to much death.  
  
CheesieCake: Thank you for reading my fanfic, and sacrificing your eyes to read all 21 chapters at once! I do that a lot, too! I'm happy to see that I'm not alone in that habit~!  
  
Rkfanatic: uh. . . I don't have a website. . . I'm sorry. . . I plan to make one with all my sketches but that won't be on for LONG time. . .  
  
~sTrAwBeRrY~: Hola chica! Cuando yo he visto que tu me han dejado un 'review' me quede estático! Porque aprendí que tú eres Chilena y hablas el Español! No soy de Sur América, pero hablo el Español porque mi madre es Española. Yo nací en Japón, y mi padre es Japonés. Por culpa de eso mi Español, algunas veces salen un poco mal. Sin embargo, me encanta la lengua, porque de verdad también es mi lengua nativa. Espero verte en los siguientes capítulos! Hasta luego!  
  
Azura Dea: I have no idea how much longer in chapter wise this will be but in my mind i think it is coming to an end. . . the thing is i think the the climax is going to take a coupld chapters. . .  
  
Ruriko2: yup, my name did change, it was because after having it for 7 months i noticed i left out a H. . . yes, stupid me. . .  
  
Someone: OCC means Off Original Character. Meaning that the characters don't act like they would in the anime, off character.  
  
Update already: sorry about yelling at you the other day, I was in a bad mood b/c of all the homework. -_-;  
  
Beriath: I hope this chapter answered Kaoru's unusual behavior.  
  
Aryanne: I luved ur review! I laughed at your comment about the idea of a story on triplets, if you ever write it plz tell me!  
  
Thank you to the following reviewers: Karen, Neptune21, Billabong Bob, Ame Kurayami, Hellfire, the Blood Red Rose, erica, sayiangohan16 (only male to be reading my fic, I luv ya!), Ariel, Leigh4, omochi, Punky1, pushpitake, LilInuyashaMunky, flyinangel777, CurlsofSerenity, SVZ, and Miss Battousai.  
  
Eveyone: Thank you all for understand the pain in the ass AP classes can become. I appreciate everyone's patience! I'm not sure when the next chappie will come out but I also have another fic to write. . . well until next time! 


	23. Daikichi Daikyou

Author's Notes: Sorry about the slow update, and thank you all for understanding that school is attacking me viciously. . . now I'm worried about what I should major in college. . . I'm a junior in high school and can't help but feel lost. . . does anyone have any suggestions? Oh well. . . hope u enjoy this chappie~ R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin or any characters in RK.  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' thoughts (. . .) author's useless commentary  
  
Daikichi Daikyou  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
"So what were you two talking about?" Kaoru asked as she carried a bag and Kenshin with a large box, containing the contents of the chosen kimono. They were on their walk home and the conversation that Kenshin had with Soujiro kept on going through his head. 'Do what I couldn't do. Help Kaoru face her past.' Kenshin had been zoning out the whole time and Kaoru was getting frustrated. "Kenshin!"  
  
Whipping his head up he looked around him for a threat, "What? Who? Huh?" He turned to look at the angry Kaoru and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I was distracted. Did you ask me something?"  
  
Kaoru let out a sigh of exasperation, "I asked what you two were talking about while I was with Setsuko-san."  
  
"Um. . . You know. . . guy stuff?"  
  
"Guy stuff? Like athletes foot and the degree of juiciness to a fart?"  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru as if she was insane, "Where the heck did you come up with that?"  
  
"Years of observing Sano." Kaoru said with a serious face.  
  
"That would explain it. But I'll have to defend the rest of the male gender to say that we don't all talk about that."  
  
Kaoru shrugged, "Oh well. . . Hey! It's Christmas tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is. . . Do you have any plans?"  
  
"I usually go to Sou-chan's house to celebrate with them. Nothing big, just dinner and talking. You?"  
  
Kenshin just looked straight ahead and replied nonchalantly, "I'm staying home and watching TV, nothing big."  
  
"Want to come with me?"  
  
Kenshin smiled and glanced at Kaoru, "Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to impose on Soujiro's family."  
  
"You wouldn't be imposing. Setsuko-san told me to ask you to come, she wants to meet you."  
  
"She wants to meet me? Why?"  
  
"If you can't tell from what everyone else has been telling you, I talked about you a lot Ken-chan. Setsuko-san just wants to meet you and talk to you."  
  
Kenshin grinned, "You called me Ken-chan."  
  
Kaoru blushed, "I guess I'm not completely over that nickname yet, sorry."  
  
"No, that's okay. I like that name, brings back fond memories." He adjusted his grip on the box as he held it in one arm. With his free hand, he reached for Kaoru's and intertwined their fingers. "Fond memories with you Koishii."  
  
Kaoru blushed as she looked down at the ground with her bangs trying to hide her red face from Kenshin. "So do you want to go with me tomorrow?"  
  
Kenshin gave a slight squeeze to her hand, "For you, I'll go anywhere."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're here!" Kaoru exclaimed as she stood at the genkan with Kenshin at her side. (genkan is the place where you put your shoes which tends to be slightly lower than the rest of the house)  
  
From the kitchen popped out a friendly face, "Oh Kaoru-chan! Come in, and head right to the living room Soujiro is already in there."  
  
"Thank you Setsuko-san."  
  
Sestuko smiled and busily went back to cooking.  
  
Kaoru slipped off her shoes and extended her hand out to Kenshin, "Come on Kenshin, Sou-chan is waiting."  
  
As they stood at the doorway they could see Soujiro hanging up ornaments on the very small, one meter tall, tree. "Merry Christmas Sou-chan!"  
  
Soujiro turned around and smiled as he saw Kaoru and Kenshin. "Merry Christmas Kao-chan, Kenshin."  
  
"Merry Christmas." Kenshin replied as he made his way over to the tree. "Uh. . . Soujiro?"  
  
"Yes Kenshin?" Soujiro responded as he merrily, appropriate to the season, hung the ornaments.  
  
"These ornament you're using, do you use them every year?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Kao-chan is usually the one decorating the tree."  
  
"Oh. . . because I just wanted to point out that these are things you use more often on tanabata." Kenshin picked up paper-made suzudama. (suzudama is a paper made ball thingy. . .) (look at bottom for info on tanabata)  
  
Soujiro looked quizzically at the Christmas tree that was now streamed with paper. "Really? I was wondering what I was going to do with those." He pointed rectangular pieces of paper, "I thought we were going to ask for presents from Santa Clause."  
  
"Isn't Christmas about the baby Jesus?" Kaoru said as she went over to them.  
  
"Then where did Santa come in?"  
  
"I don't know." The three of them pondered over the said question when a man that resembled greatly like Soujiro walked in.  
  
"Hello Kaoru-chan, I see you brought you friend with you.  
  
Kenshin bowed toward the man, "Hajimashite, Himura Kenshin desu." (translation: Pleased to meet you, I'm Kenshin Himura)  
  
"Hello Himura-kun, I've heard a lot about you from our Kaoru-chan. My name is Seta Soushi." He gave a slight bow, "Thank you for coming, we have been wanting to meet you for some time. Even more so, now that Soujiro talks about you when speaking about school."  
  
Kenshin smiled his famous smile, "Thank you for inviting me, if you and your family had not graciously done so I would have been home alone."  
  
"I'm glad, it's not a good thing to be alone on Christmas."  
  
Kaoru was called to kitchen by Setsuko to help out in carrying the food out from the kitchen. Knowing what disasters there have been with Kaoru and a kitchen Kenshin decided to supervise and help as well. When everyone was settled around the table and a finished eating, the cake was brought out. It was a simple strawberry shortcake that was decorated with a little sugar- made Santa Claus and a Christmas tree.  
  
"That's so cute! Can I have the Santa?" Kaoru squealed as she hovered over the cake.  
  
"Sure Kaoru-chan. Does anyone want the tree? Kenshin?" Setsuko said as she cut Kaoru's desired piece.  
  
"That's okay, you should give it to Soujiro. I'm sure he would want it."  
  
Soujiro smiled politely, "Thank you Kenshin. You're always thinking of other before yourself."  
  
"That's Kaoru, not me."  
  
Kaoru blushed at that comment as she gratefully received the plate with her piece of cake and Santa. After everyone was done eating their cake they were continuing on with the lively conversation that they had been having through the whole meal.  
  
"So, Kenshin, why did you move back to Tokyo?" Soushi asked friendlily.  
  
Kaoru froze at this question but Kenshin just shrugged in a casual manner. "I missed Tokyo. Hokkaido was nice and everything, but I missed my hometown. When I applied for the high school here they accepted me in, my guardian said I could go to school down here. And so here I am."  
  
Beneath the table he grasped Kaoru's hand that was sitting next to him. It had been a new habit of his to find her hands. He would sometimes go looking for them under the table or naturally take a hold of it as they walked through the streets. Sometimes when he was ahead of her in a crowd he would stick his hand out behind him, remain looking forward and wait till she caught up and grasped his hand. Kaoru smiled up at him, she found his kind gestures to be comforting. Sometimes, they were the only thing that kept from her mind wandering to depressing thoughts.  
  
"But the main reason I came was because. . ." Kenshin paused, gave a light squeeze to Kaoru's hand, then continued, "I missed it here."  
  
***************************** Flashback ****************************** "Really? You promise? You'll come back?. . . for me?" Kaoru started rubbing her tears away.  
  
"Of course, I have no other reason to come back except for you."  
  
Smile crept across Kaoru's face, "I'm going to hold you to that. If you don't come back I'm going to hunt you down!"  
  
Kenshin chuckled, "Nothing could keep me away." **************************Flashback Ends**************************  
  
A memory from the past came to Kaoru and she couldn't help but smile. Before Kenshin had come back, she would look back on that memory and feel lonely. But now, with his hand affectionately holding hers, she knew she wasn't alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Thanks for inviting me Kaoru, I had a really great time." Kenshin said as they were walking back to their apartments after dinner.  
  
"Don't thank me Kenshin, I only took you there. I should thank you for coming. It felt familiar. . . like things were going to be okay."  
  
"Why wouldn't they be?" Kenshin questioned. As he looked down at Kaoru he saw her eyes get distant for a moment as she stared straight ahead, but they soon turned to him, hiding, and smiling.  
  
"No reason. Everything is okay, and always will be. . ." She noticed a park with a swing set and she pointed to it. "Can we stop here for a few minutes? Before we go back home?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kaoru ran towards the park letting go of his hand and she sat on a swing. Kenshin went over to the swing next to her and sat down.  
  
Winter had come and their breath could be seen as they breathed. They were both in winter coats. Kaoru was in navy style coat with white mittens, muffler, and hat. Kenshin wore a black winter jacket with a gray knitted cap. He had his hands stuffed in his jacket pocket since he didn't have any gloves and he was fingering something within the pocket. Kaoru was gently swaying her legs, but avoided swinging as to not get the cold air winding against her cheeks.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
She looked from the ground where she had been stubbing her shoe into the ground. "Yes?"  
  
"Is everything okay?" He said as he sat in the swing next to her.  
  
She looked back down to the ground smiling, "Of course it is. I told you, everything is okay and always will be."  
  
"What happens if it always doesn't stay okay?"  
  
She whipped her head up to stare into his eyes with fright, "Kenshin, there isn't something you aren't tell me is there? You're not leaving are you? 'They' aren't taking you back are they?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head, "No, nothing about that. . . I want to know if you're really okay."  
  
Kaoru's eyes eased a bit, "I'm fine Kenshin. Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Because I don't think you're okay."  
  
Her eyes widened but soon returned their natural state, "Are you still on the thing about Takaomi?"  
  
Kenshin gritted his teeth at the sound of that name, "No, not him. It's just. . . you seem distant sometimes."  
  
"I'm just thinking. I get distracted easily."  
  
"What do you get distracted with?"  
  
"You know. . . stuff. . ."  
  
"Can you be more specific?"  
  
"Uh. . . hair and clothes?"  
  
"You were never one to be vain Koishii." Kenshin turned in his swing to face Kaoru and pulled at the chain on her swing to bring her nose to nose with him. He was searching in her eyes for something and Kaoru had a feeling she knew what. That was one topic she didn't want to deal with. . . ever. As to distract him, she leaned in and gave him an innocent kiss and pulled out a wrapped up package in her hand.  
  
She backed away slightly, "Merry Christmas Kenshin."  
  
He looked down at the neatly wrapped packet and decided to go along with it, "What is it?"  
  
"Open it to find out." She urged him by gesturing with her hands.  
  
He shrugged and opened up the small package. A fifteen centimeter long piece of brown leather string fell out onto his lap. He picked it up and observed it for moment then turned to her, "A shoelace?"  
  
"No!" She exclaimed in exasperation, "It's a hair tie! I went shopping with Sano and we couldn't think of what to get you. He pointed out that your hair tie was made out of pink cloth and was getting old, so I bought you this."  
  
"Thank you, but my current hair tie isn't pink. It's magenta, I ripped it off of my old hakama. I just never got around to replacing it." He took off his knitted cap and untied his hair he laid the old cloth down on his lap and was about to tie his hair back up with Kaoru's present, when she reached out to finger his long crimson locks.  
  
"I love you hair."  
  
He looked at her silently for a moment as she gazed at the tendril in her hand.  
  
"I was thinking of cutting it."  
  
She gripped and yanked on the hair, afraid it might suddenly disappear. "No! Don't change!"  
  
". . . not if it means that much to you. . ." Kenshin clasped her chin in his right hand and brought her gaze up, "What happens if I change?"  
  
Kaoru couldn't say anything as her mouth went dry. Then a solitary tear fell down her right cheek. He brushed the tear away with his thumb, "Why do you cry?"  
  
"B-because. . ."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Because if you change nothing is left for me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're the only one left."  
  
"From where?"  
  
She slid her eyes shut and took in a shaky breath. "From when I was happy."  
  
Kenshin stood up, allowing the swing to swing back violently, and he leaned down to embrace her. "Why aren't you happy now?"  
  
"I'm starting to become happy again. I'm not alone anymore. You're here."  
  
"What about Soujiro? Sano? Aoshi? Misao?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong, they're great and everything. . . but. . . they don't know me."  
  
"Soujiro wants to know about you. He said that he knew he never really met the 'real' you, and he's waiting until you give him a peek."  
  
Kaoru sighed, "He's always the patient one."  
  
"So am I." He pulled her up, still with in the embrace, then he let go and grasped her hand. "Now it's my turn to give you your present."  
  
"You didn't have to get me anything, I'm not Christian." Kaoru blushed.  
  
"Neither am I but you go me something." He pulled the mitten off Kaoru's left hand. He pulled it up to the level of his mouth and breathed warm air on it to keep it warm.  
  
"Kenshin?" She looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Do you remember the promise Koishii? 'When we're big and tall like our mommies and daddies do you want to get married?'" He kissed the knuckle of her ring finger.  
  
"Y-yes." Kaoru asked nervously. "A-are you proposing?"  
  
Kenshin chuckled, "We are big and tall like our parents, but no, I'm not proposing." Kaoru looked slightly crestfallen, "Yet."  
  
He pulled out a ring from his pocket and slipped it on Kaoru's left ring finger. She stared at the ring for sometime then looked up at Kenshin. He smiled, "It's not an engagement ring, but I want you to think of it as a promise ring. A promise from me to you."  
  
"Thank you Kenshin. . . but I already have one. . ." Kaoru pulled the necklace chain out that had the 50yen metallic ring he had bought as a child, and next to it was a locker key dangling from the same chain.  
  
He reached out and fingered the ring on the chain, "Let's just say this is an upgrade."  
  
An upgrade it was. Although the ring was not made of gold with a diamond embedded in the center it was beautiful all the same. It was made of silver and in the middle was set a red stone that seemed to have little to no impurities or defects.  
  
"What stone is this?"  
  
"A ruby."  
  
Kaoru whipped her head up, "I can't take this! Do you know how expensive rubies are?! I guess you would if you bought it. . . but that's beside the point! I can't take this Kenshin!"  
  
"Please don't say that Koishii."  
  
"B-but. . . rubies are sometimes more expensive than diamonds! And this one has a very good cut and quality! Kenshin. . . I can't take this. I'm sorry." She took the ring off and opened his hand to place it there.  
  
Kenshin took the ring and placed it on her finger again, "You will keep this ring Kaoru. Working as hitokiri was not without something in return. I had a salary, a good one at that. I'm sorry that this bought with blood money. . . one day, I'll buy you one because of the good I did. . ."  
  
Kaoru's eyes softened, "Is that why it's a red ruby? Because it's blood money."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why a ruby?"  
  
"Rubies are associated with love. It helps one to open one's heart. Strengthens physical and emotional heart, love, courage, confidence, vitality, stamina, strength, leadership, and success over challenges. Intensifies all emotions such as passion, jealousy, impatience, and love."  
  
"You make it seem like I have a problem expressing myself."  
  
"I meant no insult by it Koishii."  
  
"But you don't deny it."  
  
Silence fell upon the two. Neither moved, both not knowing what to say to the other. Then, from the sky, fluttered down a single snowflake that landed on their joint hands, which both had been staring at.  
  
"Snow?" Kaoru questioned as she looked up.  
  
The glow of the street light made the snow seem as if it was only falling on the two of them.  
  
"Fushigi dayone." Kaoru said as she continued staring up into the sky. (translation: Isn't it a wonder?")  
  
"Naniga?" (translation: What is?)  
  
"Kenshin to isho ni hatsuyuki wo mirareru nante. . . kamisama no okurimono mitai." (translation: That I can see the first snow with you Kenshin. . . it's like a gift from God)(the Shinto god that is)  
  
"Okurimono?" (translation: a gift?)  
  
"Un. Nanka, kamisama ga korekarawa futari de mirai ni mukete habatakinasai, te iteiru kanji ga suru no. Demo, sore wa atashi ga katte ni kimeta koto kamoshirenai." (translation: Yeah. I feel like God is telling us to face the future together and work toward it. But, that could just be something I made up.)  
  
Kenshin reached over hugged her, "Son na koto wa hatsuyuki wo minakuttemo wakatte ita yo." (translation: I knew that even if I hadn't seen the first snow).  
  
"Mukashi no kooen mitai. . . anotoki mo buranko no chikaku de yubiwa wo kuretayone." (translation: It's like the park in the past. . . you gave me a ring that time as well, right by the swings)  
  
"Un. Konkai mo zetai yakusoku wo mamoru." (translation: Yeah. And this time, like the last, I will keep my promise. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Kenshin! Everyone's already waiting!" Kaoru was hollering at Kenshin's apartment door as she waited out side. It was December 31st and, as tradition, everyone was meeting up at the local shrine. (everyone being Soujiro, Sano, Aoshi, Misao, Megumi)  
  
Kenshin came stumbling out the door trying to pull on his jacket and pulling on his knitted cap. He looked up and saw Kaoru and smiled, "You look beautiful Kaoru and I see you chose the red one in the end."  
  
Kaoru was wearing the red homongi that Kenshin was insistent upon with a golden yellow obi. She was had had same colored shall around her as not to get cold and her feet had zori on them. Her hair was braided in two separate strands then pulled up t the base of her neck. (kinda like Heidi, it is a common style in Japan)  
  
Kaoru smiled at Kenshin's comment and extended out her left hand gesturing for him to grasp it. He noticed the ring that he gave him and smiled. She had refused to wear it to school, saying that she was afraid she might lose it.  
  
"Thank you for wearing my ring as well."  
  
She looked down at it and spoke pensively, "I didn't know if I should because I was wearing a kimono, but I thought it went well with the color." She smiled up at him, "And I knew how much you wanted me to wear it. Since this is a special occasion I thought I should."  
  
Kenshin was a bit saddened, "You don't have to wear it just for my sake you know. . . if you don't want to you don't have to wear it."  
  
She gripped his hand tighter, "I want to."  
  
As they were walking toward the shrine Kaoru broke the comfortable silence with a question, "What's your favorite color Kenshin?"  
  
"My favorite color?"  
  
"Is it red?"  
  
Kenshin shuddered a bit, "Not likely, blood is red. . . I would have to say my favorite color is sapphire blue."  
  
"Really? I would have thought red, because you gave me a ruby and you picked the red kimono. . . Do you look at me and see blood right now?" Kaoru asked hesitantly.  
  
Kenshin blushed, "No, I don't see blood."  
  
She looked at him curiously, "Then why did you pick red? And why are you blushing?"  
  
Kenshin averted his gaze looking slightly guilty, "I would rather not say. . ."  
  
"Kenshin!" She pouted, "Come on! Tell me! I'm curious."  
  
"You'd hit me if I told you."  
  
"No I wouldn't! Now tell me before I get mad!"  
  
"Red is usually associated with me."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"When I was a hitokiri I developed certain. . . animalistic instincts."  
  
"Animalistic instincts? Like sensing an earthquake?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. . . more like survival skills."  
  
Kaoru shrugged, "That's understandable, but what does that have to do with me and red?"  
  
"Well. . . since red is associated with me, I. . . um. . . kinda. . . markedyouasmyterritory." He mumbled the last part and Kaoru was unable to catch it.  
  
"What?"  
  
He let out a sigh, "I marked you as my territory."  
  
". . ." Kaoru froze in mid-step.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
Then suddenly she hit him on his upper right arm, "I AM NOT TERRITORY! What are you a dog?!"  
  
"Hey! You said you wouldn't hit me!" Kenshin whined as he rubbed his arm, although Kaoru hit didn't really hurt that much.  
  
"Yeah! That was before I found out you peed on me!"  
  
"When did I pee on you?!"  
  
"You might as well have! That way the other dogs won't get near me cause you marked your smell on me!" She hit him again across the arm as they were climbing up the shrine steps. At the top of the shrine steps stood Sano and next to him Megumi.  
  
"Hey Jou-chan! Hurry up will ya?! We're all tired of waiting up here! Stop hitting Kenshin. . . let me have a go." Sano shouted down at the two and Megumi soon hit him upside the head.  
  
"Don't be stupid tori-atama, you beat enough people up."  
  
Kenshin laughed but soon faltered as Kaoru brushed past him still upset and pouting. He was trailing behind her apologizing and she continued walking away towards Soujiro, Aoshi, and Misao.  
  
As they gathered into a group Kenshin was still apologizing, "I'm sorry Kaoru. . . but I don't see the big deal. . ."  
  
"You peed on me!"  
  
Everyone looked at the arguing couple with horror. "You peed on Kaoru?!" Misao said as she backed away from her female friend.  
  
"No I didn't!" Kenshin defended for himself.  
  
"Then what did you do?" Soujiro asked.  
  
Kenshin blushed, as did Kaoru. Neither were sure whether they should tell the others of the actual argument. They looked at each other for what to do and made a silent agreement of holding off on the truth for both their sakes.  
  
Kaoru tried to cover their silence, "Uh. . . he spilt garlic soup on me and made my shirt smell bad. . . and I don't know how to wash it. . . yeah. . ."  
  
Everyone looked at her skeptically then Kenshin tried to avert the attention, "Hey! Let's get our fortune!"  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of enthusiasm there Kenshin." Sano said, "but let's go worship first."  
  
They all headed toward the area where they would worship. Each one lined up and threw coins into the wooden box and each reached over to ring the bell. Bowing twice, clapping twice, and bowing once more they all made their New Year's prayers (kinda like wishes).  
  
Misao tugged at Kaoru's Kimono sleeve, "Let's go get our fortune Kaoru!" As she dragged Kaoru along she grabbed for Megumi's sleeve as well. The guys shook their heads and followed after them. They each drew a stick and receive corresponding papers.  
  
"Chuukichi. . . I guess it's moderate." Megumi said as she opened hers up. (look at bottom for fortune chart)  
  
"Crap! I got kyou!" Sano exclaimed.  
  
"Yay! I got daikichi!" Misao said jumping around.  
  
Sano tried to swipe her paper, "Give me that! That should be mine!"  
  
Misao stuck her tongue out at him then ran behind Aoshi, "This is mine not yours! What did you get Aoshi?"  
  
"Daikichi as well."  
  
"That's really rare! Wow! Both of us got it! How about you Soujiro?" Misao asked.  
  
"I got kichi, it will be a good year. . . I hope." Soujiro smiled, "And you Kaoru, what did you get."  
  
Kaoru looked up from her paper crying pathetically, "Daikyou."  
  
Sano laughed, "I didn't even know they made those! Hahahaha! Only Jou-chan would get something like that! Ahahaha!"  
  
"Shut up Sano! You didn't get one that was that much better!"  
  
"But it was better all the same!"  
  
Kaoru huffed and turned toward Kenshin, "What did you get?"  
  
Kenshin looked up from his paper and quickly stuffed it into his jean pocket, "I got shoukichi."  
  
Kaoru gazed sadly at Kenshin for a moment until Megumi spoke, "Let's go tie our fortunes to the tree." (look at bottom to see what the tree is)  
  
They made their way over to the tree that was already fairly covered in paper. Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, and Soujiro easily tied up their fortunes to the tree. Misao was seen jumping up and down trying to reach a branch, that was until Aoshi came up behind her and pulled the paper out of her hand tying it up.  
  
She smiled up at him, "Thanks Aoshi."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
During those two's exchange Kenshin and Kaoru was trying to find a branch of the nearly full tree. Kaoru was tying up her fortune as she glanced over at Kenshin who reached into his left pocket and took out a piece of paper and tied it to the tree. 'That's not his fortune. . . he had stuffed it in his right pocket. . .'  
  
When Kenshin finished tying it he noticed Kaoru's gaze and locked eyes with her and smiled. Everyone else was far away enough that they weren't in earshot so Kaoru spoke, "What are you hiding from me Kenshin?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything." His smile didn't even falter.  
  
"If you aren't hiding anything for me why did you tie up a convenient store receipt to the tree?"  
  
Kenshin's smile disappeared and he heaved an exhausted sigh, "Kaoru. . . there is something, but I don't want you involved."  
  
"You don't want me involved? Stop scaring me Kenshin, what's wrong?"  
  
Kenshin pulled out the paper from his right pocket and Kaoru could see that it wasn't a fortune but a hand written note. He crumpled the said paper in his fist and his eyes flashed amber for a split second then he gritted through clenched teeth, "Enishi."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: Ha! Everyone thought that in chapter 7 I had a typo of putting "You still have both?" yes, it was talking about the key. . . muhahaha. . . Okay, Christmas in Japan is not as woohoo as in the US. Ppl celebrate it even though they're not Christian and what they do is have a tree, eat a nice dinner, and have cake. Christmas presents are usually for little kids waiting on Santa, gift giving is not really common. The thing is I'm Roman Catholic, so my family does the whole nine yards (an American football term, that to this day I do not understand b/c I don't know how to play). . . okay New Year's, most ppl go to a temple (Buddhist) or a shrine (Shinto). . . when going to a Shinto shrine you can get your fortune drawn. . . yeah. . .  
  
The levels of omikuji (fortune drawing):  
Daikichi (best luck)  
Chuukichi (better luck)  
Kichi (good luck)  
Shoukichi (a little good luck)  
Kyou (bad luck)  
Daikyou (worst luck) After you draw a omikuji you get a number, this number corresponds to a paper that has one of the above stated levels. Then you take this paper tie it to a tree that is near the place where you can buy the omikuji.  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
~sTrAwBeRrY~: gracias por su 'review'. . . solamente queria decir hola a la chica latina~ hasta luego~  
  
flyinangel777: I hope to put Sano and Megumi's story in soon. . . wait on it and you shall see~  
  
beriath: si soy japonesa media espanola. . . pero no creo que soy guapa. . . jeje  
  
Thanks goes to Aisu, Tokage, En Satsu Kaku Ryuu Ha, Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love, update already (haha, and here I thought u were a girl. . . sorry), Monique, Ariel, Dragons Maiden, ixchen, Annabella5, Inuyashachic515, XP- DarkAngel, Ruriko2, Kurai Mori, bittersweet-love, Mika, CheesieCake, Azura Dea, CurlsofSerenity, and SVZ.  
  
Now I shall go sleep~ Zzzzz 


	24. Running

Author's Notes: Some people don't seem to know who Enishi is. . . um. . . I'm not sure in the anime, but in the manga he is Kenshin's brother-in-law (go to this site: http:// ryuuen. com/ enishi/ (get rid of the spaces)) this is a shrine for Enishi, although, I must warn you that there are many spoilers in there. . . also in this story Enishi is NOT Kenshin's brother- in-law! I hope you like this chapter, it's pretty long. . . R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Kenshin doesn't belong to me. . . but I have Kaoru on loan. . . hehe. . . ok, maybe not.  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' thoughts (. . .) author's useless commentary  
  
Running  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
#warning some cuss words will appear, oh and some violence too#  
  
The holidays had passed and school had resumed. Life was back to normal, but the norm is relative. Kaoru gazed out of the window during English class (as a foreign language), she had been spacing out for the past couple of days. The events at the shrine kept on repeating in her head, and only more questions arose with each replay of the events.  
  
***************************** Flashback Mode ******************************  
  
Kaoru heard him, he had said "Enishi." But who was Enishi? It was a male name, and by the way Kenshin had said it she knew something had happened between the two. She was about to ask Kenshin who this 'Enishi' was when Misao called them, "Come on Kaoru! Kenshin! We're leaving!"  
  
As they were walking home Kenshin didn't mention it, and neither did Kaoru.  
  
**************************Flashback Mode Ends**************************  
  
It had been going on like that since that day, neither of them bringing up what had occurred at the shrine. So, Kaoru was completely lost in what to do. Hence the reason why she was zoning out so often during school. She was brought back to the world when Kariwa Henya slamed his palm on Kaoru's desk. She jumped and brought her eyes to the furious looking teacher. (Kariwa Henya was one of the Juppongatana)  
  
"I'm sorry that my class doesn't entertain you enough Kamiya-san. Now, tell me, who owns the cat. John or Michelle?" The thin, lanky, creepy- looking English teacher asked her. She knew that if she answered incorrectly she would be sent out into the hall. But she knew that if she didn't answer she would be punished even more.  
  
With that she sheepishly answered, "John?"  
  
Kariwa narrowed his eyes at her, "No, the answer is George. You are usually one to pay attention Kamiya-san. I have no choice but to ask you to step out into the hall."  
  
"I'm sorry Kariwa-san." Kaoru got up from her desk, blushing from embarrassment as the rest of the class watched her. She blushed even more when she met eyes with Kenshin who looked at her a bit worried.  
  
She quickly made her way to the door but stopped when Kariwa called her. "Kamiya-san?" She turned around just in time to catch a metal bucket. "You wouldn't want to forget this. Go to the bathroom and fill it up then stand outside."  
  
Kaoru looked down at the bucket, gave a slight bow to her teacher and left.  
  
She was standing at the sink in the girls bathroom, waiting for the bucket to fill to the appropriate amount. She looked up the mirror and locked gazes with her reflection. 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I concentrate.' An image of Kenshin flashed in her head, 'I know exactly why I can't concentrate. Why can't I just go up to him and ask 'So, are you and this Enishi friends?' She stared at the mirror a bit longer and gave a sigh, "I'm so lame."  
  
She turned the water off and hauled the bucket back to a spot next to her classroom door. As she stood there with the bucket in her hands, her mind wandered off again. Her thoughts were on how to approach Kenshin with the supposedly delicate topic of this 'Enishi.' She was pulled out of her reverie, which was happening to her a lot recently, when she felt a presence. She looked to her left first, and saw no one. It was the same cold feeling she had been getting the past few weeks. It was as if something was following her, and wanted her. Wanted her for what? She turned her head back to stare in front of her when she saw a man standing there.  
  
The man was tall, maybe slightly older than her by a few years. He was very handsome, and well built but that was not what drew Kaoru's attention. His hair was a shocked white and his eyes were a freezing turquoise. Those eyes seemed to dig into her, trying to search her soul or kill it. She noticed that he wasn't wearing a school uniform, instead, he wore blue slacks and a orange and blue china shirt.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Kaoru questioned, her voice barely coming out in a whisper.  
  
The man walked up to her and Kaoru took a step back but met a wall that was in her way. He kept walking towards her and stroked her face. She shrunk away from his touch, plastering herself against the wall. She repeated her question, "Who are you?"  
  
He leaned down to her eye level, then turned his head slightly so he would be whispering in her ear. "It matters not who I am. I have been watching you Kamiya Kaoru." She stared wide-eyed in shock over his shoulder to the window across the hall. The hallway was completely empty, all classes were in session and there was no one there to save her. "You're much more beautiful than you give your self credit for."  
  
Kaoru was still in shock, she let out a shaky whisper. "Y-you were w- watching me?"  
  
The man smirked next to her ear, "Yes, I was watching you. Every minute of the day."  
  
Then realization came to Kaoru like a slap in the face. She let go of the bucket, which crashed on the floor and pushed the man away. Fury in here eyes. 'If he had been watching me every minute, that means he saw me while I was changing, in the shower, everything.' The crash from the bucket had echoed down the hall and attracted the attention of her teacher and the worried redhead in the classroom. The classroom door slid open and Kaoru averted her attention and gaze towards it. At the door stood Kariwa, Kenshin, and most of the class crowding around the door trying to look out. Kariwa saw the spilt water and scolded Kaoru, "What is the meaning of this Kamiya-san? You are disrupting classes!"  
  
Kaoru was confused, 'What about this freaky looking guy behind me?' She turned around to point to the man responsible for all this when she saw that there was no one there. She was standing out in the hallway alone, a bucket turned over at her feet and the water that had been contained in the said bucket spread across a good portion of the hall. "Where did he go?"  
  
"Where did who go Kamiya-san?" Kariwa asked sternly.  
  
She turned back to her now angry English teacher. Then she saw an extremely worried Kenshin with eyes questioning what had occurred. "Uh. . . nothing. . ." She tried to cover up what had occurred and reverted back to her persona, the persona of hiding her real self. "I thought there was purple elephant that walked by the hallway, when I went to go pet it disappeared. . . then, I suddenly woke up to the crash of my bucket! The bucket was very rude to make so much noise." She smiled and bowed to her teacher and some other teachers that were now poking their heads out from their door to see what was the commotion. "I apologize on behalf of the bucket."  
  
Kariwa could be seen with a vein pulsing on his forehead, "Ka~ mi~ ya~ sa~ n~! I would GREATLY appreciate it if you would not sleep while serving your punishment!" He pointed a finger towards the janitorial closet at the end of the hall, "Now, get a mop and clean this all up before the end of class." With that, he snapped the door shut.  
  
The moment the door shut her smile disappeared, whipping her head around to look out the window she saw the man smirking at her. She growled out in frustration and headed for the janitorial closet. When reaching there she got a mop and headed back to the water disaster she had created. The man was still at the window smirking at her. Luckily for him, the school was all on one story, so all he had to do was stand outside leaning against the window. As Kaoru was mopping up the water and wringing it out with her hand into the previously dropped bucket she heard the window open. She glared at the man and he just continued grinning, making no move to enter.  
  
"You have to be more careful next time."  
  
She went back to mopping and avoided looking at him. "You talk as if we will meet again." She hissed at him. This man unnerved her, she wanted him away, far away.  
  
"Of course we will meet again. You are rightfully mine you know, Kao- chan."  
  
Whipping her head up to the window she saw that the man was no longer there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Himura! You're sparring today!" Saitou called from the middle of the mat after he finished sparring with Aoshi. Kenshin had been talking to Sano, and made his way across the gymnasium to stand across from Saitou in a fighting position. "No, no Himura. You won't be sparring with me today." Kenshin looked at him quizzically until he heard Saitou call for his opponent. "Kamiya!"  
  
Kaoru turned around from where she zoning out again, doing more strokes than what was required. She had just kept on doing her strokes without thinking, she just wasn't in the state of mind to count.  
  
Kenshin stared wide-eyed at Saitou, "I'm going to spar against Kaoru?!"  
  
Saitou stared down at the short boy and smirked his condescending smirk, "Why not? I said you two would spar one day, why not today? No time like the present right?"  
  
Kenshin looked at Saitou flatly, "Have you been reading a book on Carpe Diem? A self-help book maybe?"  
  
Saitou slapped Kenshin upside the head, "Don't be stupid."  
  
Kaoru came up to them, "Yes Shihan?"  
  
"You're sparring with Kenshin today."  
  
Kaoru gave a casual shrug, "Okay. You told me I would. Carpe diem, why not today?"  
  
Saitou smirked down at the shocked Kenshin, "See, your girlfriend gets it." He walked off to stand at the sidelines of the mat to watch the two spar from a safe distance.  
  
Kaoru went to her part of the mat and bowed to Kenshin, but when she noticed that he hadn't moved from his previous position she questioned him. "What's wrong Kenshin? We can't spar if you don't get into position."  
  
"You want to spar with me?"  
  
Kaoru let out a sigh, "It's not the question if I want to or not, Shihan asked me to. Anyways, I kind of want to see how this sparring will turn out. I mean, I know you'll win but I'm curious."  
  
"Stop talking you two! I want to hear the sound of steel clashing not your voices."  
  
"But we're not fighting with katanas, how will you hear the clashing of steel?" Kaoru hollered back at him.  
  
"Wood clashing, whatever! Just show me some sweat! Blood would be nice but not required."  
  
Kaoru shook her head and turned to Kenshin, "Let's start before the wolf comes and bites our head off."  
  
Kenshin reluctantly went to his spot and faced Kaoru. She bowed to him again and he returned it. He was waiting for her to attack first, but she just wouldn't budge. He gave a slight smile at that. 'She knows I can over come her in strength and skill, she's playing the defensive card.'  
  
Seeing his smile she knew he had figured out what she had be planning. 'What can I expect from an ex-hitokiri?' She saw that she wasn't making a move either. 'Is he just going to stand there until I attack him? Well, then he'll be in for a long wait. I can wait forever until he attacks.'  
  
The two teenagers stood there, neither of them moving a muscle, observing the other's movement or lack there of. The other students had begun crowding around the sidelines watching the motionless two.  
  
Misao whispered to Aoshi, "What are they doing?"  
  
"Sparring." Aoshi answered simply.  
  
Sano had heard his two friends talking and joined in, "Really? Being as still as they are I thought they were posing for a painting."  
  
An ever smiling Soujiro spoke up, "They are calculating each other's moves. Both are waiting for the other to attack first."  
  
During this time Kaoru's mind was starting wander off again. 'Arg! Kenshin! Attack me already! What is he waiting for?! It's not like he'll be at a disadvantage if he attacks me first. Heck, he might just win with the first attack! What is he waiting for?' She glared at him, when she noticed the expression in his eyes she finally came to the realization of why he wasn't attack her. 'He's afraid of hurting me. . .' She would have never figured that out if she had not seen his eyes, for his face betrayed none of his emotion. 'Must be something he picked up as the hitokiri, like sensing other in the room. . . senses, that reminds me. . . why don't I get the cold sense I've been getting when I'm around Kenshin? Was that sense coming from that guy that I saw today? Who was he? The frightening shiver down my spine doesn't happen when Kenshin is around. . . is it because I'm too weak? Am I weak to even take care of myself now? Like how I'm too weak to face. . .'  
  
During her musings Kenshin had decided to initiate the attack. He also decided that it will be one that would be easy to block, although he had the patience of a saint he wasn't willing to go on a full fledged staring contest with Kaoru. He made sure she was paying attention, which he confirmed with her frustrated glare and attacked from above. What Kenshin didn't know was that Kaoru's frustrated glare was toward her thoughts and not a glare at Kenshin. In other words, she really wasn't paying any attention.  
  
Kenshin had aimed for her left shoulder as he came down with his shinai. Why the left shoulder? Because it was easier to block. But when Kaoru finally realized that Kenshin had attacked it was too late, for the both of them. Kaoru didn't have enough time to get out of the way. Kenshin didn't have enough time to pull back his attack noticing that Kaoru would indeed be hit. Therefore, she was hit, and hit hard. Harder than he had expected and hoped for. A resounding hit could be heard throughout the gym as all students stared on in shock.  
  
Kenshin, the protective freak when it came to Kaoru, had just hit her?  
  
No one could believe it, not even Kenshin. There was a moment of silence until Kaoru let out a pain-filled groan clutching her left shoulder. Being pulled back in to reality for the umpteenth time that day she became determined to win the sparring watch. She let go of her should and held on tightly to the shinai and attacked.  
  
Kenshin easily got out of the way and had an opening to hit her on the back, but he didn't. Seeing his hesitation Kaoru yelled at him, "We're sparring Kenshin! Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl!" She tried to sweep his feet from under him but he jumped out of the way.  
  
Kenshin didn't want to fight Kaoru. The first hit was completely by accident and now he was tormented inside for hurting the person that mattered the most to him. He kept on blaming himself for not being positive in that Kaoru was paying attention to the match. But he also couldn't get off the fact that it was very unlike Kaoru to not pay close attention when it came to kendo. She loved the fight and was brought up with it since she was a child. Her father would always scold her if she was not completely attentive in the fight. Nevertheless, here was Kaoru attacking in blind fury with no strategy. The collected skilled swordswoman that she usually was seemed to have vanished that day. She was attacking for the sake of attacking, as if an animal. She had receded into primal instincts of survival. 'But why during a sparring match? She should know that her life isn't in danger, especially against me.'  
  
Ten minutes of this went by and Kenshin, Saitou, along with the rest of the club could see that Kaoru was straining herself. She just kept right on attacking. Kenshin not wanting to inflict damage on Kaoru in this state, or any state for that matter, continued to get out of the way or blocked her attacks. Saitou watched on with an expressionless face, making no move to stop this now pointless fight. Sano was speechless, the Jou-chan he saw from day to day seemed to be trying to kill Kenshin, he looked on at Kaoru and did not recognize the girl that he saw before him. This one seemed to be attacking something, maybe not even Kenshin, something in her mind. Even Aoshi was starting to get a bit worried of Kaoru's technique or lack there of. Soujiro just watched sadly at the match, a heartbreaking knowing expression adorning his face. Misao was trembling at the sight before her and she ran toward where Saitou stood and forcefully tugged on his sleeve.  
  
Eye on the floor, her bangs hiding the expression in them she rasped out a whisper. "Stop this."  
  
Saitou glanced down at the girl then soon returned his eyes back to the match, "Why?"  
  
"That's not Kaoru."  
  
"If that's not Kamiya who would it be?" He continued to look straight ahead.  
  
"I don't know. . . but that's not Kaoru. . . something is wrong."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Silence fell upon the teacher and pupil until he spoke, "If anything is wrong I'm sure Himura can deal with it. If worse comes worst I'll stop them."  
  
Misao let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."  
  
The match went on. Kenshin blocking and getting out of the way and Kaoru mindlessly attacking. Kenshin was getting worried. "Calm down Kaoru, it's only a match."  
  
"It's never 'just a match!' Fight me! Stop running!" Kaoru kept on going on the offensive and Kenshin on the defensive.  
  
Then, suddenly Kaoru turned on her left heel to get a better striking angle to hit Kenshin in the upper right arm. But her foot slipped and she went crashing to the floor, her left ankle twisting. She grabbed her hurt ankle as she was in fetal position on the middle of the mat and let out an excruciated cry of pain.  
  
The club drew in a breath, Kaoru's friends all wanting to jump in and Saitou just watching the scene impassively. Kenshin was at her side immediately. "Kaoru!" When he was next to her, she suddenly grabbed her fallen shinai and swung at him. He leaped out of the way barely in time and stare in shock at the girl that was clutching her left ankle with her left hand and holding the shinai in a death grip in her right. "Kaoru?"  
  
"This is a match. Don't show pity to your enemy."  
  
"But you're not my enemy. This is a friendly sparring match Kaoru, not a fight to the death." He carefully tried to approach her.  
  
Seeing him coming near her, she stood up shakily putting most of her weight on her right foot. She smirked, "Ready to fight me now? I've been avoiding you all these years, but when I finally attack you head on, you run." Her eyes reflected sadness for a split second before they flashed back to the angry fire. She said in a voice dripped with venom, "Coward."  
  
She lunged at him, shinai raised above her head, but she lost her balance when she put the slightest bit of weight on her left ankle. Crashing to the floor, Kenshin caught her and held her as she winced from the pain in her ankle. Kenshin lightly shook Kaoru to get her attention. "Kaoru? Are you okay?"  
  
Kaoru let out a ragged exhausted sigh, "I'm such a coward. . . I can never protect myself." With that, she fainted from the pain and was held limply in Kenshin's arms.  
  
Everyone in the club ran up to the two. Their closest friends surrounding Kenshin and Kaoru no one really knew what should be said, so much like in a mob, everyone spoke at once.  
  
"Quiet!" Everyone whipped their head around to see Saitou making his way through the crowd to get to the middle. The students let him pass and in no time he was standing over Kenshin who still held Kaoru. He stared down at Kaoru then faced Kenshin, "Take her to the nurse's office." He turned to the rest of the students, "There is nothing to see here. The rest of you go back to practice."  
  
The students reluctantly moved away and dispersed through the gym to continue on with practice. Right before Sano left he went up to Kenshin. He gazed down at Kaoru with a worried expression, "Take care of her Kenshin. I'm not sure what set her off but its not something simple." He met eyes with Kenshin, "This isn't your fault. Jou-chan's been bottling something up for a long time and it just exploded all at once. . . in a destructive manner."  
  
Kenshin stared at Sano as he walked away. It was a rare occasion in history when Sano spoke in such a solemn and serious tone. Kenshin shook his head and carefully lifted up his precious cargo and left the gymnasium to head for the nurse's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Being that it was after school the nurse was wanting to go home. After looking at Kaoru's ankle and wrapping it in bandages to suspend mobility she told Kenshin to ice it for five minutes every thirty minutes. And so the nurse speedily left to return to the comfort of her home leaving Kenshin and a still fainted Kaoru in the nurse's office. She was laying down on the bed in the office and Kenshin sat next to her in a chair.  
  
He had just finished icing her ankle for the required five minutes and let out a sigh, "It seems that we end up in this position frequently, of you laying in bed and me sitting in a chair next to you."  
  
Kaoru made no sign that she was awake or listening. Kenshin glared at her side ways, "You know, I'm upset with you. I won't tolerate anyone hurting you, even if it is you, yourself." His eyes reflected remorse, "Although the hit to your shoulder was my fault. . ."  
  
Kenshin's inner turmoil was cut short when he heard the office door opening. He turned around and there was Sano.  
  
"Hey Kenshin. How's Jou-chan doing?"  
  
"The nurse says that she's fine, and that she should keep off the ankle for two weeks. She hasn't woken up yet though. . ." His voice trailed off as he glance back at Kaoru's laying form. Then he felt his hair being ruffled, the way people used to do when he was a child. He looked up at a smirking Sano surprised.  
  
"Don't worry so much. She's going to be fine, Jou-chan's a tough one." He went over to her and maneuvered her until she was piggybacking on his back. "Let's take her home. When she wakes up I'm sure she would much rather be there than at school. Waking up at school is a nightmare in itself."  
  
"You know, I can carry her." Kenshin stated, getting a bit jealous of Kaoru being close to another guy, even if she was unconscious.  
  
Sano shrugged slightly and headed out the door, "You're stronger than me when it comes to kendo, but I'm stronger than you when it comes to brute strength. I'll carry her."  
  
"She's really not all that heavy, I will." Kenshin tried to put in his point.  
  
Sano stopped in the middle of the hallway and glared down at Kenshin, "Get off it Kenshin. You maybe Kaoru's best friend and boyfriend but we all are Kaoru's friends. You're not the only one that cares for her. So don't act like you have all the responsibility when it comes to her." He started walking again, staring straight ahead. "While you were gone for ten years, we were the ones taking care of her. We were the ones she took care of. I'm returning a favor. Not that I wouldn't help her if she didn't do anything for me, I would be at her side in a heartbeat if she asked me to be."  
  
Kenshin stared down at the floor than at Sano that was a little bit up ahead in the hallway. He swiftly made his way up to them, "Sorry. . . its just. . . there are certain things that feed into my protectiveness."  
  
Sano let out a sigh, "It's okay, just as long as you know how we feel."  
  
Kenshin looked around him, "Where is everyone anyways?"  
  
"Oh them? Soujiro had to go home because he promised his mom to run an errand. Misao and Aoshi went home to do their daily training with Okina. All three of them wanted to skip their duties but I told them not to. I had nothing promised so I told them I'd go with their blessings. You're not the only one that has reasons to be protective of her you know."  
  
"I've heard everyone's reason's but yours."  
  
"Mine's not as tragic as everyone else's, it's not worth hearing."  
  
"I never said your story had to be tragic. It can be about fuzzy bunnies, rainbows, and unicorns; I'd still listen."  
  
"Okay, compared to that my story does sound a bit tragic. . . but. . . I guess Kaoru is the unicorn in my story."  
  
Kenshin looked at his friend quizzically, "How so?"  
  
". . . Do you know the song about unicorns?"  
  
"Can't say that I do."  
  
"Well, there is this one children's song that says that unicorns used to exist."  
  
"How'd they die out?"  
  
"The story is kind of biblical in a sense. . . but not really. . . it says that when Noah was told from the Christian God to gather all the animals, two by two, female and male, he built this big boat or some shit like that."  
  
"So the unicorns died on the boat?"  
  
"No, they died in the flood."  
  
"There was a flood on the boat? That's not a very good boat."  
  
Sano glared at Kenshin, "Will you let me finish?!"  
  
Kenshin shrunk away sheepishly, "Sorry."  
  
Sano huffed and looked straight to watch where he was walking in the street now, "ANYWAYS. God said that he was going to flood the land, so Noah was told to build a big boat to put him and his family and all the animals in the world. Two by two. When he was gathering them up all the animals willingly came except for the unicorn. They were out having fun and prancing about and so they missed their boat. When the great flood thingy came the unicorns died drowning." There was a long pause. "You can speak now Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin let out a breath he didn't he was holding, "Thanks. But how is Kaoru like the unicorns?"  
  
Sano tilted his head slightly to get a glance at the girl sleeping on his back. "I'm not saying that Kaoru would miss her boat playing around. . . its just. . . when I first heard that story I though that the unicorns weren't being foolish in staying behind, but upholding honor."  
  
"Unicorn honor?"  
  
"The way you say it makes it sound like something from 'My Little Pony Tales.'" "  
  
"Sano?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do you know the title to 'My Little Pony Tales?'"  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'll kill you if you tell anybody."  
  
"Tell what anybody?"  
  
"Good. I mean maybe the unicorn was staying behind for everyone else. All the others that couldn't ride the boat. They didn't want to take up a space in a boat that couldn't fit everyone, so they didn't get on. Well, that's how I see it."  
  
"I still don't see why that's like Kaoru."  
  
"Kaoru is one to stay behind and drown with the rest of us. She wouldn't ride the boat that everyone couldn't ride. She would much rather stick around and fight the flood with us."  
  
There was pregnant silence as Kenshin allowed the words to sink in.  
  
"Did she drown with you?"  
  
"No Kenshin, she didn't drown with me. She's the one that kept me from drowning. . . she was my lifesaver in the flood."  
  
"What were you drowning in?"  
  
Sano paused, "In my stupidity."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I joined gang when I was in sixth grade."  
  
"Why did you? Trouble at home? School?"  
  
"No, I have a pretty average family. You know that parents and me, nothing special, but nothing bad. School was okay, I mean my grades could have been better but I was never the brightest student."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Like I said, I was stupid."  
  
***************************** Flashback/Story Mode ****************************** ~Sano's POV~ Okay, so my family was average. . . but the norm is relative right? Compared to the rest of my friends I had a pretty good life, I shouldn't complain. Then why do I feel so alone sometimes?  
  
I've known Jou-chan and Soujiro since the second grade. Soujiro and I were really close, and still are but I always got along with Jou-chan more. I just loved that short temper she had, she's was an easy target.  
  
She and I just clicked, I don't really know how but we did. It was the three of us for awhile, until Jou-chan 'adopted' Aoshi into our group. The four of us got along great, even with Jou-chan being the only girl she acted like one of the guys. Elementary was great. . . that was until sixth grade. Nothing really changed, I don't know what really triggered it in sixth grade but that's when it all started. . for me that is.  
  
Both my parents worked by then. My mom used to be a stay at home mom but when she saw that I was old enough to take care of myself she went back to work. Not that I blame her, it was boring at home. My dad always worked pretty late and with my mom's new job, so did she. There were times when I wouldn't see my parents until the weekend. They left early in the morning, before I woke up, and came back late at night, when I was already asleep. The only place where I felt like I had someone was at school. That's only seven hours in a day, I'm asleep for eight hours, that leaves nine hours where I had nothing to do. I was alone. I would get home and the empty rooms and hallways greeted me, not the warm welcome of my mom. I dealt with that for about a month, but soon I couldn't stand the emptiness of my house. So, I went to the library to do my homework. Arriving at the public library, it did feel a little bit better. There was people around me doing their own silent work, but even this slight human contact was better than my lonely house. The whole gang thing started that very first day I went the library.  
  
I glanced up at the clock and it read 8:00. 'Shit! I have to get home! It's already dark!' I sped out of that place and ran toward my house that was a couple blocks away. As I was running down the street I ran smack-dab into someone.  
  
The person was older than me, a high schooler I think. I was about to fall backward from the collision when the person caught me by the front my shirt. I looked up and saw a guy with black hair, his bangs covering one side of his face from the length of it. He steadied me until I could stand on my own and glanced at me. "Are you okay kid?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that. I lost track of time and I was rushing home." He stared down at me with an amused expression. I felt like he was just simply looking down at me because I was a kid, "What are you looking at?!"  
  
"Nothing kid, nothing." He reached down to pick up the bag that I had dropped and gave it to me. "Just watch where you're running next time, don't want to run into the wrong people you know."  
  
I just glared at him, "How do I know you're not the 'wrong people?'"  
  
He looked pensive for a moment then replied, "Because I'm your senpai." (sempai is a person that is older than you at your school or something like that, or a person that is a veteran to you. . .)  
  
Then the guy walked away. I didn't give him much thought after that and so I raced back home.  
  
The next day on my way home from the library again I came across an alley with a group of teenagers smoking. I glanced at them as I walked by but I just kept walking. I guess one of them saw me because they called out to me.  
  
"Hey kid!"  
  
I kept on walking, I knew they weren't good news.  
  
"Wait up! Where are you going? We don't mean any harm."  
  
The guy that had been calling out to me finally caught up to me and turned me around by pulling on my left shoulder. I haven't changed much in mind- set from the past. In other words, mess with me and plan to get hurt. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
The guy gave an even wider malicious smirk, "I like your attitude kid. Just wanted to know where you were headed."  
  
I glared at him trying to pull away, "I'm going where most people go at the end of the day."  
  
"The bar?" He answered with a serious face.  
  
"No, do I look like I'm old enough to drink? I'm going home." I yanked myself out of his grasp.  
  
As I was walking down the street again he called out, "Then why do you say the word 'home' like it's hell? Why not come with us kid? You'll have fun that way."  
  
I glanced back and saw the guy smirking I stared for a long moment then I decided to go with them.  
  
I'm not really sure why I went with them in the end. Maybe I was scared of getting home and just being alone? I don't know, but to me it was better to be surrounded by these people than being alone at home. When I got home my parents weren't in yet, they never found out. They didn't pay enough attention to me to find out. They weren't at home long enough to know what I was up to. So at age twelve I got initiated into a gang.  
  
"You go to the library everyday right Sano?" It was during school and Jou- chan had come up to me in the morning. I had yet to tell anyone about what I was involved in after school. It had been about five months since I joined the gang and kept it a secret, I didn't want to worry them. It was my decision and I planned to not look back.  
  
"Yeah. . . why do you ask?"  
  
"I have to do some research for the history project and was wondering if I could join you."  
  
'Shit I'm meeting with others today. . . I'm sure it'll be alright if I missed one gathering.'  
  
"Sure, I'll wait for you by the school entrance after school."  
  
She smiled her bright smile, "Great! Thanks Sano!"  
  
I gazed at her as she walked away to her seat, 'It's only one gathering, no big deal.'  
  
We were getting out of the library doors later that afternoon when I walked into someone again. Like before, I was about to fall backwards but they caught my shirt. I looked up and there was that guy again. "Hey kid. We've go to stop running into each other like this."  
  
I looked at him flatly, "You sound like you're hitting on me."  
  
He chuckled, "No, I'm straight as an arrow. Anyways, you're to young for me."  
  
"Whatever." I grumbled out.  
  
Jou-chan curiously peeked from where she was standing behind me, "Sagara- san?"  
  
The man looked over at Jou-chan, "Oh hello there Kaoru! How have you been?"  
  
She fully stepped out from behind me, "I'm doing fine Sagara-san, how has training and high school been going for you?"  
  
"Great! Are you going to enter the kendo tournament this fall?"  
  
"I plan to, but I'm not sure which division I will be in."  
  
"I'm sure you're a level higher than last year, you did very well at the spring tournament."  
  
She smiled up at him politely, "Thank you for saying that Sagara-san."  
  
I looked between the two friendly people and I spoke up, "Uh. . . do you two know each other?"  
  
Kaoru turned her smiling face toward me, "Yeah! This is Sagara Souzu, I've met him many times at kendo tournaments." She faced the 'Sagara' guy, "Sagara-san, this is Sagara Sanosuke. The friend I told you about."  
  
"You talked about me?" I was but surprised.  
  
"Well, when I heard his last name I couldn't help but mention you!"  
  
I looked up at the guy, "Is that why you said you were my senpai? Because we have the same name and you're older?"  
  
The guy just gave a small smile back, "Why else would I say that?"  
  
"I thought you were just random weird guy saying that to kids."  
  
"Hey, I'm not that weird."  
  
I grumbled, "Whatever. Let's go Jou-chan, it's getting late." I pulled her out the glass doors as she waved to the guy.  
  
I decided to walk her home being that the sun was starting to set. We were talking between ourselves about school and the normal stuff people talk about when I was stopped in a fairly empty road by the four members from my gang.  
  
"Hey Sano, we missed you today."  
  
'Crap! I don't want Jou-chan to find out about them.' "Sorry, I had some shit to do."  
  
Jineh, the guy that had called out to me the first day and had invited me to join walked over to her. "This your girlfriend?"  
  
Kaoru was fidgeting under his gaze and I stood in front of her, "No, but don't mess with her."  
  
Jineh frowned, "I would never mess with her, but I do have some stuff I have to talk to you about."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, you did miss a gathering without telling us you were going to. We have to discuss your punishment."  
  
I shrugged I pushed Kaoru in front of me and steered her down the street, "Yeah sure Jineh, you can tell me about it tomorrow. Right now I got to get her home."  
  
"Don't ignore me you fucking twit." Jineh spun me around and punched me square in the jaw. I was able to push Jou-chan out of the way just in time. I crumpled slightly to the floor, kneeling on one knee as I held by bleeding jaw.  
  
"Sano!" Kaoru was about to run up to me when one of the other gang members swung a kick at her abdomen and she flew, crashing in the cement wall next to us.  
  
"Jou-chan!" I was getting up to get to her when Jineh uppercut me in the stomach.  
  
"Come with us and we won't hurt her anymore."  
  
I glared at Jineh but complied giving a nod. Two of the other guys dragged me off to the alley in which I saw them the first time, leaving a groaning Jou-chan. I felt extremely guilty, I didn't want leave her there but I knew if I stayed they would hurt her more.  
  
Arriving at the alley they started beating at me more and more. "That's what you get for disobeying us!"  
  
One of the guys kicked me in the jaw, making me biting me tongue. My tongue started bleeding and I had to cough if out so as not to choke on it. I could taste the coppery taste in my mouth and could feel my face swelling from the blows it was taking.  
  
Another guy kicked me in the gut and I crumpled to the floor and two of them kept on kicking me. They kick a guy when he's down. . . fuck this. I'm getting out. But my body wouldn't obey me, I tried to get up but I couldn't. Kick after kick was delivered to my stomach and just lay there clenching my teeth helplessly taking it.  
  
During the time when I was dragged off Jou-chan got up and ran to the library from which we came. Clutching her stomach she searched around the many aisles in the large public library until she spotted Sagara Souzu in the history section.  
  
"Sagara-san. . ."  
  
He looked over to the direction in which he was being called and saw Jou- chan which seemed to be in a lot of pain. "Kaoru? What happened? What's wrong? Where's you're friend, Sano?"  
  
She rasped out, "I'm not sure what happened. A bunch of guys said something about him missing a gathering. A guy suddenly punched Sano then kicked me when I tried to get to him. They told him that if he didn't go with them they would hurt me more. When I gathered myself, I didn't know what to do. . . then I remembered you were here. Please help me Sagara- san. . . please help Sano."  
  
Without even a pause, he pulled her onto his back, piggy-backing her. "Which way Kaoru?"  
  
"Two blocks east of the park."  
  
"Alright."  
  
As he raced out of there and to where she had said, she told him as he carried her. "I'm not sure if this will help but Sano called one of the guys 'Jineh.'"  
  
"Jineh?! How the heck did he get involved with a group like that?! Did you know about this?!"  
  
"No! I'm just as surprised as you are!"  
  
"If what you're saying is true we have to hurry." He kept on running, picking up his pace, going at an unbelievable speed.  
  
I was receiving more blows and was starting to get dizzy from the pain. But being as stubborn as I am I gritted my teeth and took each blow. They stopped kicking and one of the other guys pulled me up by the front of my shirt and punched me across the left cheek. I opened my swollen eyes to look out dazedly and could see bright spots dancing in front of my eyes due to the punch. I could feel the bruises coming on that would adorned my skin for weeks if I got out of this alive. I couldn't even fight back anymore, all strength was drained out of me from taking all these hits.  
  
Jineh walked up to me and smirked, "Don't take it so personally Sano, I still like you, its just that I have to enforce punishment to set an example. If I let you off the hook, everyone would be doing whatever they wanted, and I just can't have that. No offence Sano." He pulled back his slugged me in the right eye.  
  
That's when an authoritative familiar voice was heard from the opening of the alley. "Put the boy down."  
  
Everyone whipped around to look at him and I tried to open my eyes. When I did I squinted, my vision was getting blurry and my right eye saw everything in red. I tried focusing on the guy but I just couldn't make him out.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you Sagara. He's one of ours, you have no authority over us." That was Jineh's voiced.  
  
"Beating up a kid is something I nor the Sekihoutai will permit." Who is that?  
  
"You and the Sekihoutai are all self-righteous bastards. You think you have power over us. Think again!" I saw the blur that was supposedly Jineh attack the other guy and was easily knocked to the ground. In no time the three other guys that had been beating me was knocked out.  
  
I heard a comforting and familiar voice call to me, "Sano!" It was Kaoru. I saw her blurry figure, red in my right vision, run up to me looking worried. "Oh my God! Sano hold on! We're going to take care of you. You're going to be fine."  
  
"Jou-chan. . ." I tried to speak, but getting that much out was effort enough.  
  
"Shh. Don't speak, you'll make it worse."  
  
I smiled, she's always worried about others. I could feel the darkness getting closer and I whispered, "Thanks."  
  
Then next time I woke up I was in an unfamiliar room. I looked around and there was no one around me. I noticed that my right eye was bandaged, probably from the injury. I tried sitting up but the pain the spiked through my body prevented me from doing that and I collapsed back onto the bed. I looked up at the ceiling exasperated, "Where the hell am I?"  
  
"In my bedroom."  
  
I was startled by the voice and turned my head toward it, which caused pain and made me wince. I saw the owner of the voice, "You're that guy. . . senpai."  
  
"Glad you remember me." He walked over the bedside with some bandages and water a basin of water.  
  
Then suddenly something struck me, "Where's Jou-chan?! Is she alright?!"  
  
He smiled as he removed the bandage that was covering my right eye. "She's fine. She might be in some pain but she's a tough girl. She's been through worse in a kendo match. Luckily for her because of her skills in kendo she knew how to take the blow well."  
  
There was silence until I broke it, "How long have I been out?"  
  
"About two days."  
  
"Two days?!" I tried sitting up but again I collapsed back to the bed.  
  
"It's okay, we called your parents and told them you were staying over at a friends house doing a huge project. Kaoru's covering your absence at school by saying that you got sick from food poisoning and wasn't sure when you'd be going back. You know, that girl is good at lying. She made up both of those lies, and here I was just planning not to tell your parents or the school. Oh well, her way is better."  
  
I stared wide-eyed at him as he continued to unwrap the bandage off my eye. When the bandage came off I winced from the light of the room and noticed that I could barely keep my eye open, it was still mostly swollen shut. I reached up to carefully touch my eye with my fingers and winced at the pain. "I look like shit don't I?"  
  
"Nah, you look like hell." He smiled down at me as he cautiously cleaning my wound with a wet gauze.  
  
I watched on out of my left eye as he tended to the other one. "Why did you help me?"  
  
"Because they were beating the crap out of you and I couldn't just stand by and watch."  
  
"But it was my fault, I disobeyed them."  
  
He paused and stared at me for a moment but soon went back to cleaning my eye. "It is your fault in the fact that you joined a stupid gang, but it isn't your fault you got beat up. No one should ever beat the defenseless, much less a kid."  
  
"How can I get out of this?"  
  
"The gang? There's only one way to get out of the gang and that is to take a brutal beating, which you already did but for different reasons. Even if you did get out they might keep coming after you. In Tokyo it is damn near impossible to get out of the gang circuit once you get sucked in."  
  
"So I'm stuck with Jineh?"  
  
He finished cleaning my eye and got the clean bandages, wrapping it around my head to cover my eye. "There is a way to get out of Jineh's gang without receiving a even more severe beating."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"You'd have to join another gang, not just any gang but one that is stronger than that of Jineh's."  
  
"And where the hell do I find I gang like that? What strong gang would accept a beat up sixth grader anyways?"  
  
"If you want you could probably join my gang."  
  
My eyes went wide in shock, "You're in a gang?"  
  
"Yeah, the Sekihoutai. We're not like Jineh's gang. We don't go around robbing random people or beating them senseless. We're the group that controls all the other gangs and keeps them in check. We even sometimes work with the police and the government"  
  
"So you're the good guys in the league?"  
  
He chuckled, "I guess you could say that. We're the good guys, and we're also the strongest gang in Japan."  
  
"Wow you must think so highly of yourselves." I said sarcastically.  
  
"It's the truth. So what do you say? Wanna join us and ditch Jineh?"  
  
"What's in it for you?" I looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Just trying to help another Sagara out." He smiled as he tied the bandage in place.  
  
I grumbled out, "I hope I don't regret this."  
  
He smiled, "You won't."  
  
I honestly didn't regret the decision and the Sekihoutai was a good group, I believed in their cause. I got a tattoo on my right hand that says 'bad' in red, it something to do with a militia in the Tokugawa era, I'm not sure. I usually hide the tattoo with bandages wrapped around my hand. I was a fight seller in the gang. After the beating I took from Jineh, Souzu said I should learn how to defend myself and fight. Supposedly I have a great physique for fighting and so I became really strong. I also shot up in height making me tower over most of my classmates, except for Aoshi that is. A fight seller was a person that did just that, sell fights. Okay, not exactly. If another gang was beating some people up I was the one that went and sold them a fight, to fight me instead of beating the shit out of some poor guy or girl.  
  
None of my friend knew about the Sekihoutai or Jineh, but everyone knew that I got into a lot of fights. Well, Jou-chan did know about everything. She was very supportive and I guess that's around when I started falling for her.  
  
In chuuichi (7th grade) Soujiro asked her out and she said that she only looked at him like a brother. I decided to wait awhile to make my approach, trying to get closer to her. That wasn't really all that hard. She, being the only one that knew about what I did, was the one that I talked to when I had a problem out doubt about something. She even sometimes asked if she could go and meet some people in the Sekihoutai. I introduced her to a couple people and they started calling her 'Ne-san' teasing me and her that she was my girlfriend. But she laughed it off saying that she kind of like the nickname, 'Ne-san.' Something about her sounding authoritative.  
  
When I got into chuuni (8th grade) I worked up the courage and confessed.  
  
"I love you Jou-chan." I said on one of our walks home from meeting some guys from the Sekihoutai.  
  
She looked up at me and smiled, "I love you too Sano."  
  
"No, I mean I love you the way a boy loves a girl."  
  
She froze, "Oh. . ."  
  
"Kaoru?" She looked a bit surprised that I had used her name instead of Jou-chan.  
  
"I don't know what to say. . ."  
  
"Say what you mean. I want, no, I need a straight forward answer."  
  
She bent her head so her bangs were covering her eyes and said after a long pause, "I'm sorry Sano. I don't love you that way. You're one my closest friends and I undoubtedly love you in a friendly manner. I'm sorry Sano, but I can' return your feelings."  
  
That day my heart broke, but I understood. Even so, it felt like someone just stepped all over my soul and left it on the ground. But Jou-chan was there to pick it up. She didn't get weird on me, even after what I told her and she just helped me get over her. At first it hurt seeing her so close and knowing that she didn't return my feelings but with her ever persistent friendly and kind words I moved on. I was able to get over her thanks to her.  
  
That same year, I was on one of my jobs of selling a fight to a gang that was threatening this girl, forcing her to make cocaine. I helped her out and she got out, and got into the Sekihoutai as well. That girl was Takani Megumi. We always fought and I liked her almost instantaneously. She had this air around her that just screamed authority and I was drawn to that. She had a temper to her and vicious wise cracks to go along with it. When Jou-chan noticed my interest in another girl she was giddy. She kept on telling me to go for it and if I ever need some advice to come right to her. And I always did. Jou-chan was my lifesaver in the flood.  
  
**************************Flashback/Story Mode Ends**************************  
  
"You know our gym teacher? Well that's Sagara Souzu. He's a retired veteran to the Sekihoutai. He's still pretty young twenty-three it think."  
  
Sano finished telling his story. By that time they had already reached Kaoru's apartment and laid her down in her bed. They were in her kitchen as he was finishing up with his telling.  
  
"So you did ask Kaoru out, I wasn't sure if Aoshi was kidding or not."  
  
"He told you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sano glanced at Kenshin sheepishly from the corner of his eye. "You mad?"  
  
Kenshin let out a sigh then smiled up at his friend, "I have no right to be."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"But you do like Megumi now right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Then I'm okay with that."  
  
"Well, then I'm heading home now. Take care of Jou-chan for us."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Sano walked over to the door and was about to close it behind him when he turned and locked eyes with Kenshin. "Is it true that you're the Hitorkiri Battousai?"  
  
Kenshin eyes became a bit distant but soon returned to normal, "Yes."  
  
Sano turned around, "Take care of Jou-chan for us."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: Wow that was a long~ chapter.(24 pages) The longest I have ever written for this fic! I hope that compensates for the delayed update. I just couldn't stop adding stuff in! I hopeless. I have ideas for my next RK fic, it won't be out until I finish this one though. . . right now I know it's not a long ways off but I just don't want it to end! Arg! Oh well "all good things must come to end right?" (in this case it maybe all bad things. . .) but it won't be for a little while so hold on tight for the next chapters! Till next time~!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Kurai Mori: I loved the conversation we had on AIM! I enjoyed it very much! Hehe. . . freshman *pokes* . . . remember, I get to push u around~! Jk ^o^  
  
~sTrAwBeRrY~: tu eres la unica persona que me habla en espanol! Por eso cada vez que te veo to review me pone muy contenta! Hasta luego chica!  
  
Danny: Eu sei qui o campeao em portugues tem um coisinha de ~ por sima do a, mais meu computador nao pode poner essa merda da coisa! Mais obrigado por falar sobre isso, eu tou eschisendo meu portugues~!  
  
CheesieCake: don't worry I will explain the key later~  
  
Ruriko2: Tanabata is when you decorate a bamboo branch looking thingy (don't know name in English it's called a 'sasa' in Japanese though) and you decorated with colorful paper with different shapes and stuff. A part of tanabata is that u write down a wish on a rectangular piece of paper and hang it on the tree, and hope for it to come true~! ^o^  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed!  
  
I have 466 reviews thanks to all of you! Thank you all so very much! 


	25. Over It

Author's Notes: I know that my lack of updates must have pissed off many of you, frustrated the others, and the rest were thinking "I didn't even notice, I have other fics to worry about". . . well the long awaited chapter is here. . . after a month delay! And on my year anniversary no less! So, I hope you enjoy this chappie, and like said before we're nearing the final stretch! Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: Kenshin and Kaoru don't belong to me, they belong to each other. . . although Enishi seems to have a false misconception. . . oh well he doesn't belong to me either  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' thoughts (. . .) author's useless commentary  
  
Over It  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
As the front door closed when Sano had left the bedroom door opened making Kenshin bring his attention toward it. There stood Kaoru struggling to stay standing on the doorframe  
  
"What are you doing up? You're hurt, you should be lying down." Kenshin scolded her walking toward her.  
  
Kaoru shook her head and leaned on Kenshin when he came up next to her supported her weight. "Yeah, and I have to stop ending up like this. How many times have I been carried to bed since you moved here? I'm so accident prone these days that it isn't even funny anymore."  
  
"When was it every funny?"  
  
Kaoru let out a sigh, "It's an expression." Kaoru glanced at him, "Did you carry me again?"  
  
"Nope, this time it was Sano."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence fell upon them until Kenshin noticed that she was struggling to stay standing. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her toward the bed. Kaoru huffed and tried to get down but he wouldn't allow it. "I can walk you know."  
  
"No you can't. You twisted your ankle and have to keep off it for a while." A disappointed frown adorned his face now. "I don't know what you were thinking attacking in blind rage. It was only a sparring match, you fought as if your life depended on it." Kaoru froze at his words as he put her down on her bed once again. "I don't ever want you doing that again. You scared me Kaoru."  
  
For a moment an unreadable expression crossed her face but was soon replaced by a forcefully placed smirk. "I scared the great Hitokiri Battousai? I must be better than I thought I was."  
  
He frowned down at her and said in a serious tone. "Stop doing that."  
  
Kaoru smiled innocently up at him, "Don't do what?"  
  
". . . Stop acting like everything is alright."  
  
"What are you talking about? Everything is just fine."  
  
"If you were fine then you would stop acting like this! Something happened out there on the mat today, and it sure as hell wasn't instinctual self- defense. You were attacking something, now tell me what it was."  
  
"You're imagining things." Kaoru waved her hands trying to physically brush away the topic and turned her head away from him.  
  
"I'm no imaging anything Kaoru. You're avoiding the past!"  
  
Kaoru whipped her head around and hissed at him, "My past does not concern you Kenshin."  
  
"If it doesn't concern me who the hell does it concern?"  
  
"It concerns me, not you."  
  
"Then why don't you face your past?"  
  
"I already did. I'm over it. I want everyone to just leave me alone! I'm fine! It's been eight years! I got over it! I don't know what you all think but I'm fine!" She forcefully pulled the covers over her head to hide from Kenshin's penetrating gaze. Taking in a shaky breath she continued, "I'm fine Kenshin. . . I just lost it today. It's no big deal. A lot of things just piled up these days and so I just snapped at practice today. I'm sorry I worried you."  
  
"'Ready to fight me now? I've been avoiding you all these years, but when I finally attack you head on, you run. Coward.'" He reached over and pulled down the covers far enough to be able to see her eyes. "What did you mean by that Kaoru? You weren't avoiding me all these years, what were you avoiding? What did you see in my place?"  
  
Her eyes that were peeking over the covers were wide and reflected fear. She didn't answer.  
  
"Kaoru. . . Why are you afraid?"  
  
"I-I'm n-not afraid. . . I c-can't afford t-to be a-afraid."  
  
"Why not? People are entitled to their fears. . . the thing is you can't let it define you. Facing a fear shows courage and integrity, both which I think you possess."  
  
Kaoru gazed at him for a long silent moment then turned her head to the side to avert his eyes. "I never knew how you did it. I was always of envious of you. How was it that you could do it but I couldn't? Was I that weak of heart? I didn't know what to do. . . so I pushed it aside, I've been doing so for eight years now. . . and it seemed to have worked."  
  
"Why were you envious of me? I'm not sure what you're talking about." He responded gently, careful not to scare her back into her shell.  
  
"You were able to move on after your parents death. . . I couldn't."  
  
Kenshin reached for her right hand with his. "Do you want to know my secret?"  
  
Kaoru looked down at their joint hands then with a saddened face she spoke, "Yes."  
  
"I had you. When my parents died you were there for me. Even though I was to move to Hokkaido I knew that no matter what you would be by my side. When I found out about them dying and ran to your house, you there to lend your shoulder for me to cry on. At their funeral you held my hand through the whole thing. If you had let go of my hand I don't think I would have been able to get through it. . . thank you. You're the only thing that kept me sane. And I'm supposed to protect you."  
  
***************************** Flashback ****************************** "Then will you do me a favor, a favor that you must keep forever? I guess you could call it a promise. . . about Kaoru?" said Kaoru's father as he looked down at the boy that stood at the door. The boy was so young, and had seen death much to early in life.  
  
"Anything! I'll do anything for Kaoru!" Kenshin exclaimed with his hands balled in fists at this side with determination.  
  
"Protect her."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Protect her. Kaoru is strong, but vulnerable."  
  
"No, Koishii is one of the strongest people I know! She can fight!!! She can beat me up any day!"  
  
"Maybe she could, that's why you have to be stronger. She maybe strong and be able to defeat all her come up to her in when she is older; however, she's not as strong on the inside. Don't get me wrong, she is strong but she never lost anything really important to her."  
  
Kenshin looked guiltily at Kamiya-san, ". . . Is this about me having to move away?"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Am I going to break her? Am I going to hurt her?"  
  
"Kenshin. . ." He looked down at the boy that had his head hung low with his fist still at his sides, but shaking.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It can't be helped that she'll be sad when you move, but she's not one to hate someone over something like that. You know that better than anyone else. I am asking you to protect her because when it comes to Kaoru I trust you more than anyone else."  
  
Kenshin stopped shaking but continued with his head hung low. "How can I protect her if I'm far away?"  
  
"You two won't forever be apart. I think. . .no, I know that you two will meet again. You're meant to be. Will you protect her?"  
  
Kenshin slowly raised his head his eyes slightly glimmering with tears that seemed refuse to fall. Kamiya-san's breath suddenly caught, he saw in Kenshin a determination that a boy of his age never has. The determination backed by. . . love?  
  
"Yes, I will protect her with my life."  
  
**************************Flashback Ends**************************  
  
"My father said that?" Kaoru asked with shock written on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It makes it sound like he knew he was going to die."  
  
"I don't think he did. . . I think maybe he just wanted you to have someone there just in case he was ever not able to be there. I don't blame him. My parents and yours were very close. . . I guess when mine died he saw how fragile the human life is. . ."  
  
"Then he knew I was too weak to handle myself."  
  
"You know, you're good at that."  
  
Kaoru looked at him skeptically, "Good at what?"  
  
"Twisting people's words to make it seem like they think the worst of you."  
  
"I don't-" She tried to protest.  
  
"Yes you do. Kaoru, I can't think of anyone that would think badly of you. All your friends think that you are the strongest person they know. You always help them with their problems before you concern yourself with yours. Your father knew that if something were to happen you should face it alone. But I know differently."  
  
"How different?"  
  
"I know you're weak."  
  
Her faced cringed at his harsh but truthful words, even so she was in denial. "I'm not weak Kenshin. I made it this far without anyone. . . I don't need you. I don't need anyone."  
  
"You're weak Koishii. . . But strong at heart. You care for so many and would much rather see yourself having a soul eating memory than let someone else feel a twinge of loneliness. You use other's problems as a way to avoid your own."  
  
"I don't have a problem."  
  
"Of course you do. Everyone has a problem or problems. I have one. You have one. You shouldn't be left alone with it either. You helped me through mine by saying that you wanted Himura Kenshin to stay instead of the Hitokiri Battousai. You have no idea how much those words meant to me. Especially coming from you."  
  
"You don't need my approval Kenshin. You would have made it without it. You were fine without it."  
  
Kenshin smiled widely at her, "I know I would have been able to make it without you saying that to me, I would have been fine. But, I didn't want to just be fine. I wanted to be great. It was so much of a relief that you wouldn't judge me for what I did. So, now I stand before you prepared to help you through this."  
  
"You sound like a shrink."  
  
"You don't need a shrink right now. They do shit for you anyways."  
  
"I'm so happy you think so highly of them. So, what is it that I need now?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"How conceited of you."  
  
He sat down next to her on the bed. "You were there for me and now I'm going to be here for you from now on. So this time, I'll be your shoulder."  
  
She let out a sigh of exasperation, "You're not leaving me alone until I tell you everything are you?"  
  
Kenshin smiled cheerfully, "Nope."  
  
"A year after you moved my parents died. . ." She paused, not really sure if she was ready to keep talking. Kenshin gave her hand an encouraging squeeze, with the kind gesture she continued. "They died in a car accident while they were driving to come see me at the regional kendo tournament. It was my fault they died. . . if I hadn't asked them to come to see me they would still be alive. I know it's so trite in saying that but. . . I can't help but feel guilty. When I was little I told Soujiro, and naturally, he said it wasn't my fault. That it wasn't anybody's fault. . . but I know, it was my fault. I set the chain of events happen that led my parents to their death."  
  
"You actually think that? Do you believe that?"  
  
". . . Yes."  
  
"I went through something like that for a while." Kenshin said as he reclined back onto the bed so his head was resting on her lap. He looked up at her and smiled. "It's pretty normal for most people to go through that. I think it's one of the steps to getting over death. One of them is mourning, another, guilt, denial, destructive manner. I think you went through most of it. You only are a step or two away from getting over your parents death."  
  
Kaoru face was slightly red in anger. "I'm not a textbook case for death depression Kenshin! I don't want to think that I have a seven step program that I have to follow." He continued to smile at her. "What are you smiling at?!"  
  
"You're in denial. I'm telling you that you will be going through the defined steps of getting over death that was my way of seeing if you would respond. The fact that you know you're not a textbook case is a comfort. . . tells me you're human." She stared blankly down at him. "You sometimes try so hard for others that you don't seem human."  
  
"I could say the same for you."  
  
He continued smiling, "I guess."  
  
"You're less human than me. You can do everything; anything you set your sights to you can excel in. You're smart without really trying, you're unbelievably strong at kendo, you make friends almost immediately. . . you can get over the loss of your parents."  
  
"You're smart, you're strong at kendo, you make friends faster than I ever could, and no, I didn't get over my parents death."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"I said I went through a period when I blamed myself for their death. I'm over that, but I'm not over their death. I don't think I'll ever be."  
  
"You're not over it?"  
  
"No, it's insulting to them if I get over the pain. With life comes pain."  
  
"How very cliché."  
  
"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."  
  
". . ."  
  
Kenshin smiled even brighter. "You might not be ready to talk to someone about it just yet, but if you ever need to you know I'm here." He stood and up and made his way toward the door.  
  
Seeing that he was walking away she sheepishly asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To make dinner. Want to help?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two were in the kitchen fixing dinner. Kenshin was at the stove boiling water and cutting onions while the injured Kaoru was sitting at the table peeling potatoes, already having cut her finger four times. As she was finishing in peeling her third and final potato she got her fifth cut. "Ite!" (translation: Ouch!)  
  
Kenshin quickly went to her side with the packet of band-aids that he had next to him from the previous four cuts. "Maybe I should have asked you to just look at the potatoes. You're accident prone when it comes to cooking." He pulled out a band-aid and wiped the cut clean with a wet napkin and wrapped around her left ring finger.  
  
"Do I even have to tell you I failed cooking class at school?" Kaoru glared at the potatoes and the knife.  
  
Kenshin smiled and picked up the bowl of potatoes and the knife. "At least you got the peeling done. I can start boiling everything now."  
  
"What are we making anyways?"  
  
"Curry."  
  
"Really?!" Her eyes widened with glee. "I haven't had curry in ages! Any food that I can't make I don't get to eat. Yay for curry!"  
  
Kenshin laughed, "I'll make you chirashizushi tomorrow."  
  
"Yay for edible food!"  
  
"You can make my lunch for me tomorrow."  
  
All celebration stopped on Kaoru's part and Kenshin's famous smile was stretched across his face. "W-what?"  
  
"You'll make lunch for me tomorrow."  
  
"Do you have a death wish? Very few have lived through my cooking."  
  
"Then I'll be added to that short list." He turned around and went back to cooking.  
  
"I'm not so sure about this. . . I don't want to be put to blame for the death of the best swordsman around."  
  
"All the more reason for you to try really hard."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Early the next morning Kaoru could be seen standing defiantly at the kitchen counter with ingredients and cooking supplies in front of her. "If Kenshin wants me to make lunch he's going to get the best lunch that he ever had!"  
  
Through the apartment shouts of Kaoru could be heard as she constantly got injuries.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell had rung signaling the end of history and the start of lunch. As always the four of them pushed their desks together and Sano, Misao, Kenshin, and Kaoru sitting around taking out their lunches. Much like any other day Misao whipped out her lunch box that was surprisingly large for a girl of such small stature. Sano couldn't be beat and started munching on his foot long sandwich.  
  
Kenshin looked over at Kaoru who seemed very hesitant and slightly worried. Trying to reassure her and to get his lunch he smiled and asked her, "So, do I get lunch today or are we going to the snack stand?" Kaoru jumped at his voice and the mention of lunch, she seemed to be more worried about this than he had thought. "I'm sure it's fine Kaoru. Can I at least see it?"  
  
Kaoru tremblingly reached for the wrapped up lunch boxes and set one in front of Kenshin and the other in front of herself. "If it's not very good just don't hurt yourself by eating more."  
  
"I'm sure I'll make it and live to tell about it."  
  
Sano smirked, "Jou-chan made lunch for Kenshin? You must be a brave, brave man."  
  
"Leave Kaoru-chan alone Sano." Misao laid a reassuring hand on her nervous friend.  
  
"Thanks Misao."  
  
"Yeah, she's suffered enough with bad cooking skills, we don't have to rub it in her face." Misao said this as she continued showing comfort to her friend.  
  
Kaoru raised a clenched fist prepared to hit the next person to say the insult. When she saw that Sano was about to come out with another witty remark about her cooking she suddenly heard Kenshin say the most surprising thing in the world.  
  
"It's actually not half bad."  
  
Kaoru, Sano, and Misao whipped their heads around staring at Kenshin who had started eating sometime during the exchange of insults. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeah, it's not bad. See Kaoru, I told you I was going on the list of people that survived. If all your cooking is like this your list is sure to get longer."  
  
Kaoru quickly unwrapped her lunch and took a bite. She hastily slapped a hand to her mouth and stared at her lunch in pure shock.  
  
"What is it Jou-chan?! Are you okay?! Was Kenshin's lunch just a fluke?!"  
  
With disbelieving eyes Kaoru looked at her friends and in a voice barely above a whisper, ". . . It's edible. . ."  
  
A silence fell upon the room, as Kaoru's words seem to echo through out the room and the halls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're too slow Kaoru-chan! I'll be going to the gym now." Misao yelled over the sound of the locker room and left out of the doors that were connected to the gymnasium.  
  
"Hey! Misao! I always wait for you!" Kaoru's exclamation was reached to deaf ears as all of the students had left a few moments before. "Crap, I'm left here alone again."  
  
As she was mumbling and pulling on her haori she heard the door creek close. Since people coming in and out was such a common occurrence Kaoru didn't pay any heed to it. She was pulling up her hakama when the sound of the locker room door locking snapped up her attention. She quickly tucked in her haori and tied the tie to her hakama and whirled around just when a hand slammed next to her head as her back was now against the locker. In front of her stood a smiling man with the shock of white hair.  
  
"How were you Kao-chan?"  
  
"Who are you?" Although on the inside Kaoru was frightened she tried to show a mask of defiance.  
  
The man continued to smile, "Again with the question on who I am." He reached behind her with the left hand that previously slammed the lockers and pulled loose her hair. He ran his fingers through her hair then brought some up to his face and ran it against his cheek. "Such soft hair." He kissed the hair in his hand and let his left hand guide itself to her hip.  
  
Kaoru flinched at his touch and automatically tried to push away. "Let me go."  
  
"Now why would I go do something like that?" He pulled himself closer to her so that their pelvises were touching and she was completely against the wall. Kaoru tried to push him away but the tall male was much too strong for her.  
  
She gritted through her teeth. "Let me go."  
  
He brought up his right hand to stroke her cheek, "You're mine Kao-chan. I get to do whatever I want with you."  
  
"I'm not yours."  
  
He shook his head, "So naïve, of course you're mine. He took something of mine and so I get something of his."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in confusion, "Who's 'he'?"  
  
"That's irrelevant." He leaned and breathed on her neck then whispered her ear. "What's important is that you are mine."  
  
Kaoru rasped out, "I'll scream."  
  
"Will help come? Will someone actually come to your rescue?"  
  
"Kenshin would come for me."  
  
Hearing the name anger flared inside of him and he bit down on her neck. A silent anguished scream escaped her lips as she struggled even more. He brought his left hand up to her mouth to cover any cries for help. When he let go of her neck he glared into her eyes. "Don't depend upon that idiot. You are mine, and mine to rescue."  
  
Slowly her vision became blurry and darkening. Soon blackness consumed her and she went limp.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: The irony of my shrink comment is that I want to become a shrink. . . about the fact that I put in "ite!" instead of "ouch!" is because I think the reaction word "ouch!" sounds too weird. . . even when I'm having a conversation in English I say "ite!" I guess it's reaction thing. . . oh well. . . I just think it sounds better Can anyone tell that the last segment of the chapter was written while I was watching "Interview with a Vampire"? Well the whole biting of the neck thing is where that came from, but do not be confused this does not mean that he is a vampire. . . you'll see the result of the bite in the next chapter. . . which I have no idea when it will come out. . . I'm very sorry  
  
wolf, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL,phoenix wanderer, Serene Faerie,xxxtriple troublexxx, sesshiesbitch (i updated!), Jimena (jaja), Kenshin's Demon, En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha, Leigh, CocaCola43, Kaoru9157, Hellfire Hiei's mate, Thalia16, Tea, Kaoru- dono Himura, Yurikkuna, Anti [.] Poptarts, Nani, Emumoon, aglaia102, SVZ, Naiya-chan, flyinangel777, l3al3yanime, Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love, Koneko Battousai, Ariel, CheesieCake, Bob-san, Kage Miko (i like the unicorn comment too), Koishii Sweet, and CurlsofSerenity  
  
~sTrAwBeRrY~: gracias por tu larga review! la parte que esta la seria en anime no esta en el manga... la cosa de Feng Shui no es parte de la serie original de manga... pero tampoco hace dano en ver lo ^o^  
  
nee-chan: you saw my fic on Gypsy-chan's website? really? wow. . .  
  
Ginny-cry: necesitas perguntar a tu mama?  
  
dora: thank you so much ur the only reviewer that remembered!!! you made my birthday just a little bit brighter  
  
Sora Himura: jajaja, otro hispano! antes no habia niguna persona hablando me en espanol, pero ahora tengo 3! gracias por tu review!  
  
Neptune21: ur not stupid, ppl just forget names from time to time... Enishi is cool isn't her :)  
  
Kurai Mori: sorry for the late update... on top of that it isn't very long... sorry  
  
i was wondering if ppl could tell me where else this fic is posted b/c no one has asked my permission to post it. . . i mean, i'm happy and all . . . but u know 


	26. Blind Obsession

Author's Notes: I dedicate this fanfiction to the Spaniards that died on March 11, 2004. We are strong we will make it through this. Con las palmas blancas al cielos, queremos paz. No llueva en Espana hoy, son los espanoles llorando. Basta ya, asesinos! Estamos unidos en Espana. Viva Espana!  
  
Disclaimer: RK doesn't belong to me, if it did I would be a middle-aged male living in Japan. I fit none of those criteria.  
  
". . ." dialogue '. . .' thoughts (. . .) author's useless commentary  
  
Blind Obsession  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
"Hey Misao, where's Kaoru?" Kenshin asked the short girl that was making her way out of the locker room.  
  
"She was taking too long so I left without her. She'll be coming out soon. Stop worrying so much Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin blushed at that comment, "I'm not worrying!"  
  
Sano, who had been standing next to Kenshin, slung his arm across the short redhead's shoulder and grinned. "Of course you're worrying Kenshin. You always worry about Jou-chan. You're like a mother hen!"  
  
"I'm a chicken now?!"  
  
"A skilled sword fighting chicken though." Aoshi was standing behind Misao now with his hand resting on either side of her shoulders. She smiled up at the tall boy by tilting her head back and leaned back into him. Kenshin smiled, happy for them, as Sano quirked a confused eyebrow.  
  
"Thanks Aoshi, that just makes me feel so much better."  
  
Like any other day when they have practice the gymnasium doors slammed open and in walked in Saitou.  
  
"Two hundred strokes! Start quickly and we'll start class level sparring so hurry up."  
  
Everyone shuffled around and spread out across gym and so club began. An hour into sparring Kenshin showed signs of worrying again.  
  
"What happened to Kaoru? She didn't end up coming out of there." Kenshin looked over at the girls' locker room door which head yet to open or close since Misao came out.  
  
Seeing the concern in her friend's eyes Misao pat him on the back. "I'm sure she's fine! I'll go check on her." She gave a nervous laugh, "She probably just locked herself in one of the stalls."  
  
Turning around she ran over to the locker room with a look on her face that matched Kenshin's in worry. She was about to swing the door open when the door wouldn't budge.  
  
"What the?" She tried pushing at it again but yet again it would not open. She put all her weight into it but the door seemed to be locked. Banging on the wooden door with the flat side of her fist she called out her name. "Kaoru! Kaoru! Unlock the door! This isn't funny!"  
  
"What are you doing Makimachi?!" Saitou was now making his way over to her as were Kenshin, Aoshi, Sano, and Soujiro.  
  
"The girls locker room is locked! Kaoru's still in there but she won't come and unlock the door!" Misao was now banging even harder against the door.  
  
Aoshi went up to Misao and pulled her away from the door giving her arms a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure Kamiya-san is fine." He tried to calm her down as he looked over at Saitou, "Shihan, don't you have the key to locker rooms?"  
  
"Yeah." Saitou mumbled as he dug into his pockets for the keys. Taking them out he went over to the door and unlocked it. "Makimachi, go check. I don't want anyone walking in on her if she isn't decent."  
  
Stepping into the locker room that was now unusually filled with steam from the showers. Looking through the aisles of lockers Misao called for her friend. "Kaoru? Are you in here? Kaoru?"  
  
At the end of the row of lockers she could see that all the showers were turned on with only hot water streaming out them. She decided not to turn them off in fear that the water might scald her. Her back against the lockers she scooted over to where the bathroom stalls were located. Checking under the stall doors for any signs of feet she called her name again. "Kaoru? Where are you? Kao-" She chocked on the rest of the words as she looked up at the long mirror that ran across the whole line of sinks. Her eyes widened and for a long moment the only sound that could be heard were the showers that incessantly sprayed out onto the water upon the floor. Suddenly a shrill scream could be heard echoing out of the steam- fogged room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Throbbing. That's what Kaoru woke up to and incessant throbbing in her head. It was like someone had swung around a hammer and accidentally hit her. . . a hundred times. She brought a hand up to her throbbing temple and tried to sit up from what felt like the floor. Getting a head rush, despite her slow attempt at getting up, she groaned in protest as the throbbing seemed to worsen. She cracked open her eyes but the brightness of the room did not help her aching head and she immediately shut them tightly cradling her head once again. This time she opened her eyes more carefully but wince them shut a couple times before she had them open far enough so that she was comfortable. Looking around the room she realized that it was one of the infrequently used storage rooms in her school. The room was filled with odds and ends from events held in the past year at the school. In one corner a mountain of stuff from theatre department was stored away: costumes, props, sets, etc. In another corner there was a metal basket filled with flat basketballs and soccer balls. There were about ten boxes that took up another area of the room filled with streamers, large poster board, and any other stuff that could decorate the hallways when the annual school festival came around. Finally her eyes rested upon her exit. She looked around her once again, then at her unbound arms. She shrugged and got up from her place on the floor and walked over to the door. She tugged at it to slide it open but it wouldn't budge. She gave out a frustrated sigh and rubbed at her still hurting temple.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone out there? Can anyone open this door for me?" She waited for a response but none came. "Hello?" Seeing that no one was there to open the door and come to her rescue she turned around again.  
  
The only light in the room was pathetic looking light bulb that hung haphazardly from a broken off light fixture from the ceiling. Kaoru glared at it for a few moments, not really understanding how this pathetic little light bulb was able to make her squint and possibly worsen her headache. Shrugging it off to make way for more important questions she leaned against the door and let the question arise and swim in her head.  
  
The most important one being: "How in the world did I end up here?"  
  
She tried to dig back into her most recent memories but her headache hindered any task to be done by the brain. Instead she looked down at her clothes.  
  
"Okay. . . it looks like I was at kendo practice. . . or going to practice or coming back from it." She had her white gi and blue hakama donned on and saw that it was slightly dirty and wrinkled from her little nap on the floor.  
  
'Why was I on the floor? More importantly why am I in a storage closet at school in my gi and hakama?' She was pulled out of her reverie when she felt the door opening from behind her. She stepped away from it to let it fully slide open when her blue eyes met with turquoise.  
  
"Hey honey, sleep well?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is it Misao?!" Aoshi came skidding in on the slippery locker room floor with Kenshin, Saitou, Sano, and Soujiro at his heels. They looked at Misao who had her hands covering her mouth in shock and staring at the long mirror above the line of sinks. Following where her eyes were landed upon the mirror. There was no blood, no body parts strewn ritualistically, but what was there was possibly worse. A message.  
  
There was a short blade katana, the type used by the assassins in the past that accompanied the long blade katana. The sword was stabbed into the now shattered mirror with a Polaroid picture using the sword as a large tack. Written in permanent marker on the mirror next to the sword and photograph was: "Let's call it a fair trade."  
  
Aoshi stepped up toward the mirror and ripped the Polaroid away from the katana and his eyes widened with fury. He quickly flicked the picture over to Kenshin who deftly caught it between his fingers. The picture was that of Kaoru dressed in her kendo training clothes hoisted up against the lockers unconscious. Sano went over to the short red head to peer over his shoulder, "J-jou-chan?"  
  
Sano quickly grabbed the Polaroid out of Kenshin's hands but the redhead didn't even notice. He was glaring at the short blade katana that was stabbed in the mirror. He walked up to it and saw that Kaoru's necklace was hanging from the hilt. The cheap aluminum ring dangled from the ring next to its long time companion, the locker key. Kenshin reached for the necklace and laced it through his fingers staring at the ring and key as if looking for answers. After a moment of pause he unclasped the hook of the chain and put it around his neck. Sano and Misao were still looking disbelievingly at the picture while Saitou, Soujiro, and Aoshi stared sternly at the message on the mirror and Kenshin.  
  
"Do you know what this is about Kenshin?" Soujiro asked coldly as all of Kaoru's close friends and one teacher glared at the redhead. With the expression upon Kenshin's face it seemed the most logical for it to be him to blame.  
  
The short boy didn't know how to answer the clearly upset occupants of the room. He avoided eye contact with any of them and gripped his hand around the short blade katana. He deftly tugged it out of the wall and held it in front of his faced so that the blade reflected back his eyes. He stared at the gleam of the blade for a while then swung it down in a motion of chiburi. (a/n: chiburi is something you do after you kill someone, you flick your sword very quickly so that the blood gets off before sheathing your sword) Everyone saw the action but only Saitou truly noticed, but made no comment on it. Kenshin held the sword with his left hand at his hip as for he had no sheath and didn't wish to slide it through his belt. Saitou took note of Kenshin's stance with the sword at his hip, he could tell that the boy was not as innocent as he let on to be. That he was hiding something from the rest of them, but also from Kamiya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who are you? Why do you keep following me?" Kaoru was trying to back away from the white-haired turquoise-eyed man as quickly as possible.  
  
"It's nothing personal. . . actually it is, but that's beside the point isn't it?"  
  
"How do you know me? Have we met before?"  
  
The man stepped toward her for every step she took away from him with a smirk on his face. "Let's say I'm a friend of a friend. Now, let's stop with all these useless questions and get down to business." Kaoru getting nervous and near a cold sweat continued to back away until her foot hit the box of costumes making her tumble into the pile. The man continued to smirk down at her. "I see you have found the costumes. Pick one out and put it on. You don't want to be a damsel in distress in a hakama and gi do you? Takes away from the whole damsel look."  
  
"Who said I am a damsel in distress?! I can take care of myself thank you very much!" She glared at the man, feeling him hitting blows at her pride.  
  
"I'm a lot stronger than you, and more skilled a swordsman. I could have killed you three times over just with a single blink." He turned his back toward her and headed for the door. Sliding it open and stepping out, he turned back to her. "Count yourself lucky that you're still alive." With that he snapped the door shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's the fair trade?" The questioned seemed to ring around them. The question inevitably needed to be answered by Kenshin, but the boy stayed silent.  
  
"Answer us Kenshin!" Misao frantically was pulling at his sleeve to get his attention that seemed to be focused on a scene going on elsewhere. "If this has anything to do with Kaoru we have a right to know!"  
  
But the boy stayed silent.  
  
"Kenshin," Soujiro spoke, "if you won't tell us anything. . . please answer this one question: is she safe?"  
  
But the boy stayed silent.  
  
"What is wrong with you?! This is Jou-chan we're talking about?! You know, the girl that means so much to us and everything to you? I swear to god, if anything happened to her I'll come after you, kill you, and make it look like suicide."  
  
But the boy stayed silent.  
  
The usually quiet Aoshi stepped forward, "All of you must calm down. There are things that go on that we do not know about. . . but Kenshin, isn't there anything we could do to get her back? Isn't there anything you could be doing?"  
  
But the boy stayed silent.  
  
Saitou smirked slightly than leaned against the locker room wall, his arms crossed before him. "You going to answer them?" Kenshin finally turned his head toward his teacher and shihan. Eyes of the past locking with his own, the two men stared off. "So, are you? Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you picked the Cinderella dress."  
  
Kaoru turned around glaring at the white-haired man. "Like I had a choice?! This is the only costume that was in my size and wasn't ripped in the most inappropriate of places, I don't even want to know how they got ripped there."  
  
The dress was sky-blue with a glitter dusted white sheen flowing over it, the sleeves extended to the elbows then flared out in the same white sheen material. She had decided to keep the hair still in a high ponytail and her feet were now bare.  
  
"If it's any consolation you look lovely."  
  
She just looked at him flatly, "Oh goody."  
  
"Sarcasm doesn't suite you."  
  
"Yeah, but insanity seems to suite you just fine."  
  
"As much as I love having these talks with you Kao-chan we need to get going to the rendezvous point." With that the tall man tugged at Kaoru's hand and dragged her out into the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How do you know that name?" Kenshin glared coldly at Saitou. But before Saitou could answer, a resounded punch from Sano collided with the side of Kenshin's face making him skid against the locker room floor to hit the sink below the broken mirror. The shards sprinkled down upon him, as he gathered himself and tried to brush the shards off, one of them caught on his cheek ripping upon one slash of his crossed-shaped scar. As blood dribbled down from his cheek he tentatively touched it to see the red liquid sticking to the pads of his fingers. "I made a promise to myself long ago. Kaoru and I. . . we were in the park. Two boys, older than us, were making fun of her. Calling her a tomboy because her best friend was a boy and she always wore pants, never a skirt. You could never get Kaoru into a skirt. . . she would run around in her shorts and t-shirt, scraping her knees and palms, her hair whipping around in a messy high ponytail. . . when the two boys went up to her and pointed and laughed I stood up for her, I was so stupid. Kaoru could handle herself, but I stepped in front of her, foolishly guarding her from view. They whipped out exacto-knives, I'm not exactly sure why they had them, and they each slashed me across the cheek. I fainted soon after. . . but before everything went black I promised myself that I would protect her. I would get stronger and protect her from the wrongs of the world. Then my parents died, I left, I learned the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and I came back here. I have to protect her. I will."  
  
The short redhead stood up, harshly wiping the blood from his face with the sleeve of his gi. He marched forward, brushing past everyone and out the door. The rest of the group quickly followed him. Kenshin picked up his bag that lay on the gym floor and headed out the doors. Before leaving along with the rest of the young group Saitou turned around and yelled at the class, "One thousand strokes!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where the hell are you dragging me?!"  
  
If anyone were to come across the two they would have come across a comical or a highly disturbing sight. A uncommonly tall Japanese man with shock- white hair and piercing turquoise eyes in blue slacks with an orange and blue china shirt carrying around a sword that had a Chinese style hilt with a Japanese blade. The man was dragging a black haired blue eyed Cinderella dressed teenage girl that was struggling in his grip that was firmly upon her upper arm.  
  
"This is getting seriously ridiculous! I keep on getting dragged into the most unbelievable of situations! You would not believe what my life has been like! It's been one freaky adventure after another!"  
  
"I can take you away from that."  
  
Kaoru froze, as did he. She stared up at him with a partly scared look that was also filled with surprise. "W-what do you mean by that?"  
  
He gazed down at her with an indefinable longing behind them. "We're meant to be Kao-chan. This is it. This is what people go through life looking for."  
  
Now she tried even harder to step away from him. "I don't know where you're getting your delusions but this is definitely not IT."  
  
"Delusions? Delusions?! People have been saying that I've been having those since HE came along! My life was FINE! He had no right!" When he noticed that she was frantically trying to get out of his hold he immediately calmed down. "I'm sorry I scared you Kao-chan," he gently brushed her bangs away from her frightened eyes, "it's just that you mean so much to me. I've been through so much too Kao-chan, you'll be good for me, I'll be perfect for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where the hell are you going?!" Sano yelled at Kenshin as they continued following him through the now dark streets of Tokyo. It seemed to be an oddly quiet night in their district as the footsteps of the five men plus now two women group. Megumi had caught up with them at the front gate at the school and followed them without much question. "Kenshin!"  
  
"Home." Kenshin answered sternly reaching the stairs of this apartment and took the steps quickly two by two.  
  
"Home?! We need to be saving Jou-chan!"  
  
They reached the apartment door as he deftly pulled out his keys and unlocked the door he told the group to wait there while he went to get something. Approximately two minutes later Kenshin came out dressed in worn out black clothes and carrying the sword he took from the mirror at school and another hilted basic length katana.  
  
"I see we have the Hitokiri Battousai back in full force." Saitou stated as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it .  
  
"How do you know that name?"  
  
He took a long drag then he blew it out just as slowly, while flicking the cig he answered, "Ever heard of Mibu no Ookami?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened, "Senpai?" (a/n: Senpai can be roughly translated to veteran, or someone that held a position before you in life)  
  
"Took you long enough to realize." He took another drag going down the hall and down the steps of the apartment, Kenshin close at his heels and the rest near his.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Didn't really see it as a normal topic of conversation between a teacher and student."  
  
They continued walking on, down the street with a confused group trailing behind them.  
  
"So the great Mibu no Ookami retired and became a high school teacher?"  
  
"Hey, at least I get paid. You're a high school student."  
  
"Did you know about this?"  
  
"I knew something like this would happen eventually, but never thought it would be se soon after your leave. Lucky for you I think the only one after you is that psycho anyways."  
  
"What about the new guy?"  
  
"Who Shishio Makoto? I wouldn't worry about his sadistic ass, he seems to be enjoying putting his hobby of killing people to good use."  
  
"Killing people?" Misao softly questioned out. Kenshin and Saitou looked back at her then noticed that everyone was looking at them, waiting for them to explain their conversation or go on with it.  
  
Kenshin glanced over at Saitou but the guy simple took a drag then answered calmly, "They're your friends, I don't owe them a single explanation."  
  
Kenshin glared at Saitou then gave out a sigh, "Fine." He looked back at his friends and gestured for them to continue following, an indication that he would walk and explain at the same time. He took in a deep breath and decided to give the much-edited version. "When my parents died I left to be with my new legal guardian that taught me a kendo style called the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Essentially it's a style that is designed for killing, and the Japanese government saw potential in the thirteen year old me and recruited me as their underground assassin. They knew ahead of time that I would refuse, I didn't think I had the right to take anyone's life and I still don't think I do. So they found out that I had nothing really dear to me, I had no relatives and friends but no one really close. Shishou was the only one, but he could defend himself if ever threatened. Well, he wasn't the only one, Kaoru still held an important place to me. . . and they used that against me. They threatened to kill her if I didn't comply with their wishes, so I did.  
  
"In reality I wasn't supposed to be the next one in line to be the head assassin for the government. They have a secret training program where they gather fifty orphans from a very young age and teach them the deadly styles of kendo. Before I came along that had been the way the head was chosen, and the rest of the forty-nine kids would become what you might think of as a 'sub-assassin.' The thing was, these kids were taken into this hideous world at seventeen, but when they saw thirteen-year-old-me they put me as head. They saw my younger age and my lethalness as great assets than the guy they had in line to be head. The guy got insanely jealous and pissed, so the government gave him a different job that would have him stationed far from me. I was in Kyoto, they stationed him in Tokyo. They assigned him the job of monitoring Kaoru. His job was to kill her at the very moment I stepped out of line or tried to get away from my new dark life. The guy fell in love with Kaoru. I guess watching her through the windows or from a hidden angle, in the shadows got to him. He didn't just love her, he became completely obsessed, but Kaoru never knew. I had caught wind of the guy's obsession, having met him once or twice in the years, but I wasn't allowed within the city limits of Tokyo. That was the reason why I never visited, it would have meant her life. Then, when I got unexpectedly released from my job a few months ago, I knew the place I needed to be was in Tokyo protecting Kaoru. With my services no longer needed in the government they didn't need the guy stationed to watch Kaoru anymore. I thought it was over. It seems to be have been far from it."  
  
The group took all the information in with silence surrounding them until Soujiro asked, "How does Saitou Sensei play into this?"  
  
"I'm the former head of the assassin group for the government."  
  
"I have a question." Aoshi said from the back.  
  
"Yeah?" The younger assassin answered as he and Saitou continued on to a familiar destination to the two of them.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
". . . To the rendezvous point."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: The mystery of the locker key WILL be answered. I know, I know I have dropped zero hints on what it is but this will NOT be a plot whole. NOT TO WORRY! I think are only two chapter left. Oh, I know a bunch of you have been wondering where I have been. And I am blessed to have many patient readers, some, which I think just gave up on waiting for me to update. But I've had some medical problems. My left hand. . . I did SOMETHING to it, I'm not sure what the doc's note sure what but I couldn't type because my it hurt so much to move it the slightest bit. And it was just hilarious watching me type with one hand, but I did for about half of this chapter. Seeing that it didn't really work out for my benefit I decided 'I'll write it out by hand.' Since I'm right-handed I'm okay with writing. . . but for some odd and probably insane reason I strained my right hand from using it too much. Have you ever heard of that? Straining your dominant hand? Well, I magically and freakishly did it. So, I was on a temporary leave form typing and writing. I could only do it when it truly called for it, like on assignments or tests. Then after resting it for about a month and a half it was okay, so I came back to typing this story. Which I knew was coming to an end, but due to my long absence I had no idea where I was headed. I'm the type of person that never writes any of her ideas down, so there was me trying to rack my brains for what it was about. Since I couldn't, I fit into my already busy schedule I reread my story. And I must say, it made me so ashamed to have written the earlier chapters! How horrible were those? My God! After reading it over and typing out most of the chapter the thing in Madrid, Spain happened on Thursday. I stopped breathing when I heard the news. As many of you know I'm Japanese, but am also half Spaniard. I was worry-stricken about if my family was okay and if anyone was caught in the explosion. When I learned everyone in my family was alright I gave out a sigh of relief, but I shut down as a person. I just couldn't handle it. It was such a large blow, so close to home. So, today I slowly came out of it and finished the chapter (today=Sunday) and so here I am. I know it's been a long wait. But thank you all who have waited patiently. Thank you all so much. 


	27. angel from my nightmares

Author's Notes: This is the second to final chapter of 'Time Changes All.' The next chapter will be a sort of epilogue. This has been a long and bumpy ride, I hope to see you all till the end. Enjoy the (long) chapter. Please R&R. Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. ". . ." dialogue '. . .' thoughts (. . .) author's useless commentary  
  
angel from my nightmares  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
Kaoru and the strange man finally reached the destination that he had been dragging her toward for the past hour. They were out of the eyes of the city and into a forest where they came upon a clearing. It was a clear night and the stars shone brightly without the city lights canceling them out. The trees surrounded the clearing in what seemed like a perfect circle. There were no rocks or boulders in clearing, only grass swayed to the gentle night breeze. Kaoru would have thought this place beautiful if it wasn't for the lunatic that kept on dragging her around by the arm.  
  
"Is this your all-so-wonderful rendezvous point?" She asked sarcastically as she rubbed her upper arm that he had finally let go. He was digging through his pockets and magically brought out a length of rock climbing rope. "How on earth did that fit in your pocket- hey!" He suddenly tugged at her upper arm and dragged her once again toward a tree.  
  
He pushed her up against a tree with his left hand as he skillfully tied her hand with the climbing rope. He tied it in a secure, nearly tight, knot then went around the tree counterclockwise. The rope became tighter and tighter on Kaoru as he continued circling the tree and trapping her arms, heck her whole body, under the constraints of the rope. The rope was digging into her, he tied the loose end to Kaoru's right hand, completely enabling her to move. Looking over his handiwork he smirked and went over to the middle of the clearing to sit down to meditate.  
  
"You're just leaving me here tied to a tree?" She was trying to struggle out of the expertly tied ropes as they continued to bite into her exposed skin.  
  
He took in a deep breath with his eyes closed sitting cross-legged. "Just be glad you're not hanging from one."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How do you know where to go?" Misao asked as she kept up with the pace the men were setting, but slacked a little so that Megumi wasn't left in the back alone.  
  
Saitou was the one to answer the girl. "The government understands the pride of a swordsman, and also understands that they're going to end up challenging one another at one point. The people stationed in Tokyo go to a designated spot right outside of the city in the woods. There's a clearing there that's ideal for sword fighting. Since the guy was stationed in Tokyo, it likely that he's waiting for Battousai to come meet him there."  
  
"Would he hurt her?"  
  
This time Kenshin answered, "His obsession with her could blur his vision of logic. He might."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are you trying to hurt me?" Kaoru yelled over to the still meditating man.  
  
"I would never hurt you Kao-chan, even if it was in sparring, unlike him. . . I would much rather kill myself than hurt you." He had opened his eyes and leaned back on his palms as he smirked at her.  
  
"Then you should be dead."  
  
"I'm not hurting you, you're just tied to a tree."  
  
"Emotional pain sometimes hurts more than a slap."  
  
"Emotional pain? You think you're in pain now?"  
  
Kaoru shrugged in an indifferent manner, "Not really, but do you have any idea how much therapy I'm going to have to go through to even become a remotely sane functioning human being. We can't all be insane like you, it takes command to acquire that position."  
  
"I just love your wit Kao-chan, you and your snappy comebacks are the highlight of my day." He slowly closed his eyes and took in a deep relaxed breath.  
  
"Wow, you really need to get a life if that's all you have to look forward to in a day." She retorted as she glanced off to the side to observe the surrounding trees, which, consequently were just trees and served little to no help in her desperate attempt to come up with a plan of escape.  
  
"I have my ambitions."  
  
"Care to tell me some of them?" Kaoru questioned offhandedly as she was now more concentrated on getting the ropes loose from her wrist.  
  
"You play into my most important one." His eyes were still closed but he was facing the clear sky.  
  
"Really? Wow I must be more special than I thought." She was tugging at the knots at her wrists, but the rope kept on digging into her skin. Also, the more she tried to get the knot loose, the tighter they became.  
  
"You're very special Kao-chan, but don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault it really is his."  
  
"Who the 'he,' 'him,' and 'his' that you keep mentioning? Anyone I know?" She was still very much distracted, only half paying attention to the conversation she was having with the meditating madman. Talk about irony.  
  
"I don't know, maybe you do. By any chance you know anyone that has long red hair, amber eyes, cross-shaped scar on their left cheek, and short enough to make smurf jokes at?" That caught her attention and also her breath. She brought her wandering eyes to the center of the clearing where the man was still peacefully gazing up at the stars as if he could see through his closed eyelids. "Oh, and he answers to the name of Hitokiri Battousai or Himura Kenshin, whichever." He was now looking back at the girl that seemed to have frozen still, not that she could move much in the first place, being tied to a tree and all.  
  
Her eyes widened and she gasped out, "Y-you're Enishi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kenshin POV~  
  
The road stretches out before my feet like a long gray ribbon. No matter how many steps I take toward the destination it feels like someone is pushing me two steps back. You're so far away from me Kaoru. That's not the way it's supposed to be. We had our difficult lives; we served our term for all the crap that life deals out to us. The plan was to meet you again and everything would be better, we would live in a fairytale world. We would live the most boring and mundane lives, but together. That was the whole point, being together, finally. There always seems to be a giant hand with a sword trying to slam close our storybook. I won't lose you, not after all the shit we've been through, not after how much we have to fight to be together. When this is all over we're going to live our boring lives and I'm going to worship you for the rest of it. Just please, be alive in the end of all this. God, please.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~  
  
"Oh, you've heard of me? How sweet. Or did our faithful assassin tell you about me, warn you maybe?" Enishi was back in his meditating position inhaling and exhaling deeply, but with a smirk adorning his features.  
  
"H-he never talked about you, but he said your name in anger when he read the note I guess you sent him on New Year's."  
  
"I remember that note, that was a while ago. That note made him angry? He is so touchy."  
  
She looked at him incredulously, "What did you write in that note?"  
  
He answered her nonchalantly taking in another deep breath. "I wrote that I would come around to claim what was mine."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me? I'm not something to be had. I belong to myself."  
  
"Sure, right. And I'm the emperor of Japan."  
  
Kaoru bit back a scream of anger and gritted out, "Well your majesty, I suggest you untie me and go back to your palace."  
  
"Now, now Kao-chan, there is nothing to get upset about. It will all work out in the end. We'll live happily ever after."  
  
"Where?! In the school prop closet?! How in the hell do you even know about me?"  
  
He gave a loud sigh, as if remembering a fond memory, and to him, it was. "You were so little, just barely thirteen. I was eighteen and assigned to look after you, to make sure nothing happened. The first time I saw you was when you were in the school play as Cinderella, the moment I saw you I knew we were meant to be. It was a match made in heaven." He slowly opened his eyes, "I watched over you for four years; then, suddenly you were ripped away from me. My superiors told me my services were no longer needed and Battousai was set free. That bastard has taken away everything I've wanted in my life. He took the position as top assassin that I had trained eleven years for, he got me kicked out of my hometown, and now he's trying to take away my girl!" His eyes blazed with a dangerous anger but soon calmed as they locked with Kaoru's. "But don't worry, I won't let him take you away from me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kenshin POV~  
  
There it was, before me. Just beyond the trees there would be the clearing. Then Enishi will be defeated; afterwards Kaoru and I can be together. Just beyond those trees lays my future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaoru POV~  
  
Is this guy nuts? Oh yeah, he is. But besides the obvious he's not well. He seems obsessed with me for some reason. The cold sensation of being watched that I had been feeling recently was from this lunatic. He was livid that I was with Kenshin. . . Kenshin. It seems to all come down to him and his past. Why can't everyone leave him alone? Why can't they leave us alone? He's been through so much since he was a child. His parents dying, leaving his home, leaving his friends, life as a hitokiri, the past that seems to haunt his every step. I would do anything for his happiness. Anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~  
  
Enishi calmly stood up readying his sword, "He's here."  
  
Kaoru quickly turned her head in the direction that Enishi was facing, and sure enough a figure emerged from the tree line on the other side of the clearing. Her eyes widened when she saw that the figure was not alone, but six others following close behind. The leading figure spoke, a voice that Kaoru had wanted to hear for the past few hours. It was cold as ice and as fierce as fire, but she found it soothing to hear it.  
  
"None of you are to interfere. This is my fight, and my fight alone."  
  
Saitou, Aoshi, Soujiro, and Misao understood the code honor within swordsmen, and it seemed that the redhead and the stranger in the clearing were ones that followed the bushido. (samurai code of honor) Megumi was not a fighter; therefore had no intention of stepping in. Sano, although he wished to just punch the white-haired man into oblivion he also knew to stay on the sidelines and watch.  
  
Enishi glanced back a Kaoru and smirked, "The same goes for you Kao-chan."  
  
She glared daggers at him and answered sarcastically, "Haha."  
  
"Who gave you the right to call her that Enishi?" Kenshin stepped forward into the clearing, facing off the other prepared swordsman.  
  
"Probably the same people that gave you the right to fuck up everyone else's lives."  
  
"Look, I didn't ask to be the head assassin. They just shoved me out into the streets with a pair of swords, and a name. I didn't choose that life, the government chose it for me. So don't go about putting the blame on me when I had nothing to do with fucking up your life." Kenshin stood defiantly before Enishi with his left hand over the hilt of his sword and his right hand tightly fisted.  
  
Enishi waved off the redhead's frustrations, "Details, details. Now," he skillfully drew he sword, "let us settle everything the way they are supposed to be settled. On guard."  
  
Suddenly a ringing of metal echoed through the clearing, resonating through the trees and scaring crows into the night sky. Red hair flew behind Kenshin as his tie slipped off from the sudden movement, his eyes glowed like molten amber and in slits as he glared at the much taller man.  
  
"I see you're using the sakabatou." Enishi pushed off the ground with his right leg and with his sword against Kenshin's and landed several meters away. Kicking up with his left leg Enishi gained altitude and brought the sword down to clash with Kenshin's once again. "I suggest you draw your shorter true blade, you will not defeat me with that!"  
  
Kenshin pushed back this time and circled his opponent with quick predatory steps that Enishi soon mimicked doing. With deft lethal movements going in circles glaring at each other and sizing each other up, Kenshin abruptly stopped and shot into the air as did Enishi. They're swords clashed again, but since Enishi had the advantage of weight he was able to let his blade scrape across Kenshin's and slice him in the lower right arm. They landed on the ground gracefully on their feet and jumped apart so they were once again facing off with their swords raised before them.  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
Kaoru's voice reached through out the ring of the clearing but Kenshin continued to glare; and Enishi, answered her call. "Don't worry Kao-chan, I'm not done yet with only a scratch on his arm. Don't worry, I'll kill him."  
  
"Stop calling her that. If you are to ever address her, you are to call her Kamiya-san. Do not become so familiar with her." The two swordsmen clashed weapons once again and continued on with their battle, focusing solely on the other opponent.  
  
"This is insane! They have to stop before someone gets killed!" Megumi exclaimed facing the older Saitou as did the rest of the group.  
  
"Enishi will not back away quietly without this, there is nothing we can do. To go between two battling trained assassins is suicide. I would never do it, and neither should any of you." He took another drawl from his ever-present cigarette and calmly puffed it out.  
  
This action frustrated Megumi farther, "You do realize that in the end Kaoru-san is the one that's going to get hurt, right? If Enishi dies she'll blame his death upon herself, and if Kenshin dies she'll never be the same again. She doesn't deserve this!"  
  
He took another drawl, "Even if this ends now, do you honestly think she'll still be the same?"  
  
Sano slammed his fist into a tree next to him anger, resulting in splinters of the tree flying around him. The sound caught the attention of Kaoru who had been concentrating on the battle, but it failed to catch the attention of the two fighting. "I can't believe we came all the way here but can't do shit about anything to help Jou-chan."  
  
"She's looking over here. . . and trying to tell us something." Soujiro said as he locked eyes with Kaoru who was mouthing a message toward him. "I think she's trying to tell us to. . . set the pope?. . . butt the lope? That doesn't make any sense, wait maybe it's 'set the lope'. . . that makes sense. . . kind of."  
  
"How about 'cut the rope'?" Aoshi said as he stepped toward Misao.  
  
"'Cut the rope'. . . yeah that would work. What are you doing?"  
  
The rest of the group was now focused on Aoshi and Misao as he was instructing her to do something. Aoshi answered stoically as Misao was pulling out a kunai from god knows where. "Misao and I are trained by Okina to be part of the Oniwabanshu. Meaning, we learn the art of ninjutsu (ninja style). Misao's specialty is the kunai, which is discreetly ever present with her. With her skill she will be able to cut Kamiya-san's rope from this distance."  
  
As Misao prepared to throw the kunai without Enishi taking notice, a slight blush could be seen because of Aoshi's compliment. She quickly shook the feeling off and concentrated on the ropes around Kaoru, the tree it was tied around, and Kaoru herself. Taking evaluation of the spot she needs to hit, she took notice that it would be between her left arm and chest. That left no margin for error. A little to far to the either side would result in Kaoru with a stab wound in her left arm that would permanently damage it, or a fatal hit to her heart. Misao took a steadying breath, closed her left eye as to not get the double vision effect, and drew back her wrist. With a quick flick the kunai flew across the long clearing, going unnoticed by both Kenshin and Enishi, and it struck.  
  
There was a loud exhale from Megumi and Sano, who had unknowingly held their breath. The kunai had struck sure and true, the rope had been pierced in the center, the edges torn by the sharp sides of the small weapon. The rope pooled around the tree and Kaoru, finally taking her out of the constricting restraints. Within a blink of an eye Kaoru was already tugging away at the ropes knotted around her wrist, after a few attempts and seeing that they would not untie, she cut the line of rope on each wrist to a shorter length with the kunai still stuck in the tree. She tugged the kunai out, by hooking her finger in the loop then held it in her left hand. She did not seem to notice that the weapon had dug and cut into her palm, and was now allowing a steady drip of her crimson blood to fall to the ground staining the grass by her bare feet. No one really knew what to say. Kenshin and Enishi were still battling, each of them with only a gain of a few more injuries, and Kaoru stood there with worried eyes. She looked as if she was ready to jump in at any moment, ready to jump into the mess of limbs and blades.  
  
Maybe that's when someone should have stopped her.  
  
With both hands gripped on the hilt of his sword Enishi charged at Kenshin sweeping up his sword, but Kenshin leapt out of the way just as the blade would have sliced him in half. Enishi was prepared with a follow up attack swiping to the side, but yet again Kenshin leapt out of the way. Kenshin pushed off the ground and escalating higher than the height of Enishi, and landed behind him. Without turning his lower body he twisted his torso going in a clockwise motion trying to slam his sakabatou in the back left part of Enishi's ribcage, but Enishi countered by flipping his sword over his back with his left hand and blocked the attack. He swung the sword up in an axe like motion, flinging the sakabatou away from Kenshin's hand and having it stab the ground meters away. Without a moment's thought, Enishi swung his sword once again as Kenshin used a rapid batoujutsu move. Their blades clanged but this time Kenshin had the advantage of the shorter blade and allowed it to slide across the other so that his tip would slip off the blocked blades. The result would be an Enishi stabbed in the right shoulder. As soon as the blade had sunken in a damaging amount, Kenshin skillfully drew it out as a barbaric roar could be heard resonating from Enishi's gaping mouth. The sword Enishi had been holding with his right hand fell to the ground with a thud as he could no longer hold it due to its sheer weight.  
  
"With that shoulder, you won't be able to hold a sword again with your right hand. This fight is over. Leave now, I will not have you disturbing my life ever again. Next time I see you, I will not hesitate to kill." With that Kenshin turned his back and faced Kaoru. He was a bit surprised to see her out of the ropes, but an exhausted blissful smile adorned his face and the amethyst eyes were present once more. It was over. Everything was over.  
  
That is, until he saw the widening of Kaoru's eyes as her gaze was over his shoulder and at the supposed to be hunched over injured man behind him. Everything in that moment seemed to have went in slow motion, going frame by frame. Kenshin whipped his head around, his crimson locks flailing about him as did the blood that were steadily dripping from the left side, his eyes flashed amber as he saw what was behind him. Enishi had a maddened look, laughing like he had just gained control of the world, he stood up straight with the sword steadily held in his left hand. Instead of swinging the sword, he threw it like a javelin at Kenshin toward his heart. If the Kenshin easily ducked, it would surely hit Kaoru, so he stood his ground.  
  
That is, until he felt a piercing pain in his upper left shoulder making him cringe enough so that the flying blade skid his left shoulder blade and continuing on behind him. A sickening sound of metal piecing human flesh reached Kenshin's ears. He turn around with a horrified face and was met with a few splattering droplets of blood. But this time it wasn't his, he wished it was his, preferred it if it was his. But no, the blood that met him was that of the girl he loved. She was not pierced in the shoulder, no, she was pierced on the left side of her chest, right where the heart should be strongly beating. He noticed the kunai still gripped in her hand, the result of the sudden pain he felt in his shoulder. She had stabbed him so that he would duck, and so that she would take the sword instead of him. The moment his eyes of swirling colors of gold and amethyst met with the tranquil blue of hers she started falling backwards.  
  
The world was now back in regular motion as Kenshin caught her before she hit the grass. He held her disbelieving what he saw before his eyes. She smiled up at him with gentle eyes and barely above a whisper, "I guess now we're even. You took the blade when the kids came at us in the park as kids, now it was my turn-" She cough up blood that some splattered onto Kenshin's cheek and forehead, but he did not seem to care. He just made frantic shushing noises trying to get her to not to speak, but Kaoru would have none of that. "Don't you shush me when these may very well be my last words. Could you pull out the sword Kenshin?" Still with a panicked expression in his eyes he nodded and cradled her in his left arm as he grasped the hilt of the protruding blade with his right and carefully pulled it out. The moment the blade was thrown out of the way she let out a sigh of relief. "See Kenshin, much better."  
  
"Kaoru. . ." Her name dripped out of his mouth, he didn't know what to say. The only thing that circled inside his head was the name of the woman he held.  
  
She continued to smile at him with a gentle calm look. She looked otherworldly, like a tortured angel that pulled you out of your nightmares. Her once blue dress was now dusted here and there with her blood and his. Her feet were bare, scrapped, and bleeding from trekking the streets of Tokyo and the woods to get to the clearing. Her arms with decorated with rope burns, as were her wrists that were red, raw, and angry screaming out from under the ropes that still wrapped them. Her left palm oozed with blood as it continued to steadily spill out from the deep cuts the kunai gave her when she fisted it in her hand to stab him. Her hair was still in the high ponytail, but ends had made there way loose giving her a tussled look. Blood dribbled out of her lips to her chin to continue trail down her slender neck. But her eyes, they were so tranquil, as if nothing in the world could ever ripple them into chaos. And Kenshin could have sworn that she had delicate beaten white wings sprouting from her back, a warrior angel.  
  
In the background the group had rushed over as soon as the sword had made penetration to hold down Enishi, but no one dared disturb the two people's possibly final moments.  
  
Kenshin was looming over Kaoru, his red locks spilling off his shoulders and brushing against her slowly paling skin. The amethysts in his eyes were back once again, but they were now sprinkled with specks of gold. Kaoru took notice of this and raised her hand to his face. "That's the way it's supposed to be. You're Kenshin, but you're also Battousai. Without both parts of your life you wouldn't be who you are. Too bad I saw the true side of you so late in the game."  
  
"Don't say that. Don't say things like that. It makes it seem like you're leaving me." He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her brow. "Please don't leave me. What am I supposed to do with myself if you're gone?"  
  
She slowly blinked with a reassuring smile, "If it was up to me, I'd stay with you forever and learned everything about you. You left, then you came back for me, but you had changed. I didn't know how to react to the changes, but then I realized that I had changed as well. Huh, I guess time does change all. The only constant in life is that it's constantly changing, but I will assure you with one thing Kenshin. My love for my friends is unchanging, and especially the love I have for you."  
  
"I love you so much Koishii."  
  
She took in a stuttering breath then exhaled in a sigh, "Thank you Ken- chan."  
  
She was now limp in her arms, her face was contented and peaceful. Kenshin leaned over and put his left ear to her left breast, but it was silent. The steady beating of a strong heart was not there; instead, overwhelming tears were steadily pouring down the face of the strong-hearted swordsman. His excruciating wails and cries could be heard echoing through the clearing as the sun slowly peaked over the line of trees, welcoming the dawn.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: There is one more chapter to go, an epilogue if you will. 


	28. Stark Black Sheets and an Awakening Nigh...

Author Notes: This is the end. Kind of a chapter combined with an epilogue. I'll see you at the end! This chapter took forever for me to finish. I hope you enjoy this chappie. As a final input, please read and review! ^o^  
  
Disclaimer: Kenshin doesn't belong to me in any shape or form. But this fanfic that has finally come to an end.  
  
". . ." Dialogue '. . .' Thoughts (. . .) author's useless commentary  
  
Stark Black Sheets and an Awakening Night  
  
By Hoshi-ni-Onegai  
  
Everything was dark; absence of light, the definition of dark. I tried to grab onto something but there was nothing there. My feet didn't touch the ground but there was no ground, more importantly I had no feet. I was just floating around in a surreal state. Time seems relative, how long has it been since I got here? A few minutes? Hours? Days? Years? I'm not sure, and I don't think I want to know the answer to that. I feel so alone right now. . . but it seems like I once had a distant dream where I wasn't alone. Maybe that's what it was: just a dream. I curl up in my mental corporeal body and continue floating around. Maybe someone will find me one day, then I won't have to be alone.  
  
Suddenly I felt a gentle breeze on my back that whipped around my pigtails. What? A back? Pigtails? I slowly opened my eyes and there I stood in the opening to a porch. I was holding a tray with two tall, and one short glass of lemonade. They each had a straw, and the smallest one had the pink umbrella that I loved so much. My hands were small and slightly chubby like a small child's. The breeze picked up for a moment once again and it gently played with my pigtails that tickled my cheeks and nose. I had on yellow and white plaid dress with matching ribbons in my hair. I noticed my feet were bare as a wiggled them around. I was facing outside toward the porch and my back was toward the house. I looked out onto the porch that led to the backyard. It looked so nice out, not a cloud in the sky and the sound of birds could be heard as they sang merrily from the trees that scattered the yard. But what caught my attention was someone calling my name from behind me. It was a pleasant tender voice that warmly called to me.  
  
I turned around, haphazardly balancing the tray and drinks in my small hands. I looked up at the voice and there sat a woman at a kitchen table. She had long raven hair that was tied half up and half down and wore a white sundress as she waved for me to come over. With ivory skin adorned with soft brown eyes beckoned me over. Lovingly holding her hand across the table sat a kind faced man with short-cropped black hair and blue eyes. He was also gesturing me over. The area around them glowed with warmth and safety, that's where I wanted to be. I want to be with two of the most important people in my life, I don't want to lose them again. I clumsily ran over to them as fast as I could while still balancing the tray. As soon as I set it down I jumped into the woman's affectionate arms as they circled around me in an embrace. The man walked around the table to kneel next to the chair she sat at and gently stroked my head. I peeked out from my safe place in the woman's bosom and giggled as he made a funny face at me. I set free one of my hands to grasp one of his as I continued to hug the woman with my other arm. I basked in the glow that seemed to surround the three of us. This is my bubble, I don't want anyone to burst it.  
  
I jumped when there was an unexpected crack of thunder behind me. I turned my head to look and I saw an all out storm going on outside. Any remnants of the once clear day seemed to have vanished. The calm before a storm. Lighting flashed and reflected in my eyes, the thunder soon followed echoing in my ears. Unlike most children at a young age I didn't bury my head in another's lap, hiding from the storm. I stared at it, a bit mesmerized by the steady falling of rain. Letting go of the man and woman I turned my small body around and continued to be mesmerized by the downpour. Then I felt a hand reassuringly placed on my right shoulder. I looked to my right and there stood the woman smiling at me sadly with the man behind her with her shoulder clasped his hands. I turned to face her once again, when I did my body changed. I was taller now, the same eye level as the woman, my hair was longer and loose instead of a pigtail, and I was wearing a similar white sundress as the woman.  
  
The woman continued smiling at me sadly and whispered, "Kaoru."  
  
Yes, that is my name isn't it? How did I even forget it? My name is Kamiya Kaoru, and these. . . are my parents. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, I brought my fingers to my face and disbelievingly felt that it was wet. I looked up at the two and tears flowed even more. "Mommy! Daddy!" I flung myself into her arms once again as my tears soaked into her dress, but I didn't care. I grabbed for my dad's shirt bringing him into the bone-crushing hug. "I missed you so much! Don't leave me, please, don't leave me ever again."  
  
"We won't, but you will have to." I look up at her, shaking my head in denial.  
  
"I'll never leave. I want to be with you." I felt like a whining child, but I didn't care. I didn't want leave my parents after not having them with me for so long. But I think I knew, deep down, that this was only temporary.  
  
My mom clasped my shoulders and turned me around to face the storm again. "Do you see the storm Kaoru? That's life, and you're going to have to continue on in that. One day, when you're very very old you'll come back with us. But, until then, go back to life and give that redhead some company." I felt her pushing me toward the porch, just before I stepped outside she whirled me around again kissing me on the forehead and pulled me into a hug. My father wrapped his strong secure arms around me and my mother, and kissed me on the top of my head. We stayed like that for a long moment, when we finally let go I looked at them longingly then turned around and stepped out into the pouring rain.  
  
I ran around in the rain for what felt like an eternity, completely lost on where I was supposed to go. The house had disappeared the moment I set my bare feet on the grass. I was alone again, the rain fell around me like a blanket that reminded me of loneliness. Mom told me to go find Kenshin. . . where are you? How am I supposed to find you?  
  
I let out an exhausted breath from all the running in the rain. I shouldn't have stopped running, because the strain caught up to me and I collapsed to my knees. I panted, trying to regain my breath. As I was doing so I whipped my head around in all directions, seeing if I could catch even the slightest glimpse of sign of life. But alas, the sky was black and grass below me seemed black because of the lack of light. I slumped over in the grass laying on my back, my face getting pelted with falling rain droplets. My eyes are closed so that the water doesn't disturb me, but I let it wash over me, hoping that just maybe it could drown me. With these thoughts flying through my head I felt my self slipping away from the living world. Was death really so bad? Won't I finally find peace? I was ready to welcome it as I lay in the grass, my arms spread and the rain soaking me from head to toe, when suddenly, an image flashed behind my eyelids. Then another, then another, of all the friends I would leave behind. Soujiro and his family, Sano and Sagara Sensei , Aoshi, Misao and the friendly Okina, Megumi, and even Saitou Sensei. But the image that came to me last, and stayed the longest was that of the red-haired boy that came back for me. With him in my life, who needs anything else to live for? I have Kenshin, that's all I need. With that epiphany I screamed barbaric and savagely calling on life and demanding for it to take me back.  
  
The next moment the rain had stopped, I was no longer screaming, and I was warm and dry. I could hear a steady beeping to the right of my head, the feeling of bed sheets surrounding me, the black darkness gone and replaced with a fuzzy grayish yellow that one sees when their eyes are closed when there is light. The feeling of someone holding my hand. That's what brought me back here, the hand that continued to protectively clasp my hand within its grasp. I slowly blinked my eyes opened, allowing them to get adjusted to the light. A feeling of disorientation came over me as the sunlight streamed through the gaping white curtains. I hear someone saying something to me, but my ears aren't functioning perfectly as of yet. The only thing I hear is the beeping and a slight low melodic ringing in the background. My eyes start focus and I see a vague shape of person before me, at the same time my ears allow me to hear distinctive sounds once again. The figure before me is the culprit of the low ringing that I had heard before, but with my ears clearing up I can make out what it is saying. "Koishii? Koishii?"  
  
I blink my eyes rapidly a few times and try to figure out where I am and who the figure is before me. My eyes clear and take notice that I am in a hospital room alone with one other person. I direct all my attention on the person that had been worriedly calling to me, and the moment I meet his now permanently gold and violet eyes my mind clears up along with my senses from their groggy state. I let out an uncontrollable contented sigh and smile, gripping onto the hand that still held mine. "Ken-chan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was staring out the window, the soft white curtains allowing light to stream gently through. I sat next to the bed continuing to hold her hand. It's been a week since that night at the clearing and she has yet to wake up. I've been in the hospital with her, never leaving her for more than an hour to eat or take a shower. School? Well, I've been skipping that, but Soujiro says he's taking good notes for the both of us. They've been telling me to go home, get some rest, while one of them stays. . . but what if she wakes up when I'm not there? It's my fault she's in this state, I can't just leave her. No one seems to blame me, not even Sano. At first I thought he might, but then he punched the living daylights out of Enishi when he saw what he did to her. Everyone has been really nice, maybe almost too nice. They don't question me about everything that happened, that might be because they're abusing the information out of Saitou. They bring me food, I guess they see how reluctant I am to leave her side. I think we're all just desperately waiting for her to wake up, I know I am. The doctor says that it is more likely than not that she will wake up, and so I wait.  
  
I look away from the window toward her tranquil face; if you didn't know any better you would think she was just taking a nap. She hasn't moved once since she lost consciousness. I thought maybe she might flinch, or spasm at times, but she didn't move. She was lying there like a corpse, and that scares me more than anything. I lay my head down on the edge of the hospital bed, the starch white stiff sheets coarse against my forehead. My eyes glide shut as I take in a deep breath. The medicinal smell of the hospital invades my senses, but I don't notice it anymore. I think I may have forgotten what fresh air smelled like. Even in if I am submerged in the hospital smell, a wave of peace washes over me when I hear the steady beeping of the heart monitor and the feel of her hand within mine.  
  
Suddenly I feel the sheet pulling against my forehead. I quickly look up and notice that she is twitching slightly. Her eyes remain shut but her mouth is now gaping upon as if gasping for air, then she grows still. The beeping had sped up for a moment but was now slowling down. Maybe a bit to slow. It seemed like her heart had given up on living and ceased to thump. I can't let her go. As selfish as it is for me, I can't. So I desperately call to her but she doesn't respond. I grip the hand that is in mine, slightly tugging on it, hoping it would jerk her back to life. The moment before the heartbeat was to reach a dangerously low pace and sound the alarm, it climbed again. This time it went to the stable rhythm that I had gotten used to during the duration of the week.  
  
After a few silent moments, solely accompanied by the persistent machine, she slowly opens her eyes. She blinks them slowly over and over, as if trying to clear her vision. I call to her again but she doesn't seem to be able to hear me. Her gaze is no longer glazed over, and she seems to be able to see me leaning over her. I see her scrunching her face, the same thing people do when their ears pop. I call to her twice more. "Koishii? Koishii?" I hadn't even noticed I was calling her that.  
  
She rapidly blinks a few times, then finally recognizes me and our eyes lock. She lets out a sigh, as if she had been holding her breath until seeing me again. A small contented smile stretches across her face. "Ken- chan." And I think I have my warrior angel back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"How long have I been out?" Kaoru asked as she took in deep calming breaths.  
  
Kenshin smiled down at her and brushed back her bangs tenderly as he continued to hold her hand with the other. "A week."  
  
"At least I caught up on my sleep right?"  
  
He moved his hand to her cheek and she instinctively nuzzled it, relaxing into it. "Yeah."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked toward the window, as if fascinated that light was coming through it. "What happened? The last thing I remember is Enishi throwing his sword at you. Everything after that is really. . .fuzzy."  
  
The grip on her hand tightened slightly, but quickly loosened. "I thought you had died."  
  
"Why aren't I?" She tilted her neck slight to look down her hospital gown to the bandage that was wrapped to cover the left part of her chest. "By the looks of it, it seems like I was stabbed right in the heart. Shouldn't that have killed me?"  
  
"You're different Koishii, and I've been thanking God that you are for the past week." She looked at him confused at what he was exactly talking about. "The doctor explained that you're created like a reflection. Your heart is on the right side instead of the left. All your organs are in your body are situated like they would be in the mirror, backwards."  
  
"Wow, really? I guess that explains why I always had a hard time looking for my heartbeat over there on the left, my heart wasn't there." She closed her eyes and sunk back into the pillow. "Being a freak of nature is what saved my life, not that there is anything wrong with being a freak."  
  
"You're not a freak." Kenshin sat back down in the chair that sat directly next to the bed.  
  
She turned her head to be able to look at him as she still laid against the pillow. "What about Enishi? What's going to happen to him?"  
  
"The government put him behind bars, and no one will ever find out about what happened. As far as anybody else knows, you were mugged. The orphans that are trained don't have an identity, its better that way, no local police can match fingerprints to a person that doesn't exist. Enishi doesn't exist so he can't be tried in a conventional court, but he will get what he deserves."  
  
"I don't think he meant to turn out that way. I think he was desperately misunderstood."  
  
Kenshin let out a tired sigh and sunk forward to the bed crossing his arms on top of the sheets and resting his chin on his arms. "You're too forgiving sometimes."  
  
"Oh, I never said I forgive him. I just mean that I understand. . . kind of. It's overwhelming when everything is taken away and you're submerged in this completely new world. You went through the same thing as I did, you should understand as well."  
  
"You're amazing like that aren't you?" He chuckled and smiled at her.  
  
She tugged on his hand, "So what else happened?"  
  
"You became unconscious again?"  
  
She let out an exasperated growl, "Oh for the love of God! This is 'The Freakish Never-ending Chronicles of Fainting Kaoru!' How many times have I fainted, knocked out, or blacked out since you've arrived?" She waged a finger at him in a scolding fashion, "I'll have you know that I was not a fainter before you arrived. I was healthy as a horse and tough as bull."  
  
He smiled widely, "Glad to hear you're out of your farm animal stage, I'd probably like you better as a human anyways."  
  
She looked him flatly, "That's not the point Kenshin."  
  
"Oh well, at least you're doing well right?"  
  
". . . Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot."  
  
Kenshin reached around his neck to take off the necklace he had been safekeeping for Kaoru. He took her hand and placed the chain in her palm. She brought her hand up and dangled it before her face. The sunlight from the window caught on the ring and key that hung comfortably next to each other, and now she was about to separate the long time companions. Letting the key come off the chain and into her hand, then she gestured for Kenshin to take back the necklace and ring. He took it from her and looked at it quizzically as it rested in the palm of his hand. With the sound of her voice he looked back up at her. "Hold on to that for a little bit longer."  
  
"But I gave this to you, you should keep it."  
  
She shook her head, "No, no. I have the new ring to remind me of our promise, you need a little reminder. I can't have you forgetting can I?"  
  
"I highly doubt that I'm going forget now."  
  
"Oh well. You know, just in case. Also, let's open up that locker of yours before something else gets in our way."  
  
***************************** Flashback ******************************  
  
"A key Ken-chan?" A seven-year-old Kaoru asked as she and Kenshin were sitting on the front steps of her house.  
  
"Yeah, I found it in my mommy and daddy's dresser."  
  
"What is a key to?" She inquired as she turned the key in her small hands.  
  
"I'm not really sure. . . maybe a door?" Kenshin responded as he kicked around the pebbles at his feet.  
  
"Aren't door keys bigger? It's too small."  
  
"What else does a key open?"  
  
She sat pensively for a moment, then with bright eyes she exclaimed. "A treasure chest! A pirate treasure chest! Jewels stolen from the kings of the seven seas!"  
  
He looked over at her with wide disbelieving eyes, "Pirate treasure? For some reason I doubt that Koishii."  
  
"Fine. If you're so smart what do you think it opens?" She huffed as she thrust the key back in his direction.  
  
Taking the key in his hand he brought it closer to look at it. "There's something written on here. . . roka 2A? Roka? What's a roka?"  
  
"Let me see!" He passed the key to her and she brought it up to her face to read the small engraving. "That's not roka, that's locker! It's a locker key!" Then her face suddenly saddened. "It's a locker key. That's not exciting at all!"  
  
"Maybe it has a treasure map inside?"  
  
She whipped her head toward him with a hopeful look, "Do you really think so?!"  
  
Kenshin smiled and nodded, "Maybe Koishii, maybe."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A seven-year-old Kaoru was hugging Kenshin at the train station. "K-ken- chan, w-why d-do you have t-to leave? C-can't you s-stay w-with me?" Her sobs interrupted her words.  
  
"Shhh. . .I'm sorry Koishii, I have to leave. My father's friend is my legal guardian now. But I promise I'll be back." Kenshin was rubbing the back of the small crying girl in a form of comfort.  
  
"Really? You promise? You'll come back?. . . for me?" Kaoru started wiping her tears away.  
  
"Of course, I have no other reason to come back except for you."  
  
Smile crept across Kaoru's face, "I'm going to hold you to that. If you don't come back I'm going to hunt you down!"  
  
Kenshin chuckled, "Nothing could keep me away."  
  
With that Kenshin let go of Kaoru and went onto the train. Kaoru's parents had to hold her back as to prevent her from following him. As the train went in motion Kenshin opened the window next to his seat, "Koishii~! Don't forget me! Because I won't forget you! The next time we meet-" But the rest was not heard by Kaoru for he was too far away. "-meet we'll open the locker and find our treasure!"  
  
**************************Flashback Ends**************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Two Weeks later~  
  
"Oh for God sakes Kenshin! Open it!"  
  
"But how disappointing will it be if we open it and there is nothing in there?"  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were standing in front of a row of lockers at the train station. Kaoru was let out of the hospital a week after she finally woke up and the Monday after, she was in school. Not exactly normal for the fact that everyone knew about her injury, although thinking it was a mugger instead of a crazed assassin. All her friends were able to give a sigh of relief since she was released from the hospital. All of them watched her like a hawk, jumping in front of her at any sudden movement. Megumi did her share of bodyguarding everyday after school when she met up with them. Saitou didn't exactly hover over Kaoru, but during homeroom and practice it could be subtlety noticed that he was keeping an eye out for her. It seemed as if everyone in the tight knit circle was being overprotective of her, especially Kenshin.  
  
"And how disappointing will it be if there is 14karot diamond in there and we never get to it because of the possibility that it might not be there?!"  
  
Kenshin looked at her flatly, "You're really expecting there to be some sort of treasure in there aren't you? Haven't you grown out of that fantasy yet?"  
  
"What can I say? I'm a kid at heart." She shrugged as she gestured for him to open the locker.  
  
"It seems you're also sometimes a kid in the head."  
  
"Don't start with me Kenshin."  
  
The key was now in the lock, a place it had not occupied for at least ten years. The two teenagers had searched lockers in the area in which they used to live in and had finally found one that had a matching key. Now the lock and key were finally united, and the secrets that waited inside, revealed.  
  
He looked over at her then back at the locker, taking a deep breath. "Well, here it goes. . ."  
  
The locker creaked open from infrequent use and inside laid a sole package covered in dust.  
  
"What is it?" Kaoru was standing next to him looking at the strangely colorfully wrapped small package. "Is it a bomb?"  
  
Kenshin glanced over at her flatly, "Why would my parents have a locker key in their drawer for a bomb? On top of that, look at the frighteningly festive wrapping paper. Unless Bozo the clown is a serial bomber, I think we're safe."  
  
"Well, you can never be too sure with people now a days."  
  
He shrugged and reached in, any threat of it being a bomb completely flying out of his head, and rightfully so. Pulling out the wrapped small box he blew the gathered dust off and brushed off the particles that continued to desperately cling on. His eyes widened when he read the small tag that was tied on to the package or more a gift with a bow.  
  
"To Kenshin, with lots of love from mom and dad." Kaoru read aloud next to him.  
  
"I-it's my birthday present from when I saw seven. . . my parents, they died a few weeks before my birthday in June. They knew that I always went hunting around the house to find out what they got me. . . I can't believe they went as far as to put it in a locker."  
  
Kaoru looped her right arm around his shoulder and smiled, "Well, they accomplished their task. You didn't find you present before your birthday. Better late than never right?"  
  
"I guess. . . should I open it?"  
  
Kaoru shrugged while still having her arm around his shoulder. "That's up to you. You can either still maintain a sense of strange mystery by keeping it a wonder of what is inside, or you can just open it and see what fantasy of a seven year old boy you parents fulfilled."  
  
He smiled at her, "You make life so much simpler for me don't you?"  
  
Grinning back at him, she unhooked her arm and grabbed his upper left arm. "I do what I can. Now, let's go somewhere less crowded for you to make your decision."  
  
With that, the Kaoru dragged off her longtime friend and short time boyfriend out of the train station. The locker, completely forgotten with the door left swinging open. The key that had accompanied Kaoru for so long was now left in the keyhole, waiting for the next person to deposit 100 yen to use the locker to keep guard their important things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what will it be Ken-chan? Will your present remain a mystery or will we find out the magical wonder that is in store for you?"  
  
He smiled and settled himself against the wall on his side of the stairs. The place that Kaoru deemed quieter was the back stairway of their apartment that opened to the back parking lot of the apartments. No one was around, and only a few cars filled the nearly empty parking lot.  
  
"You make it seem like it's the most exciting thing of the year." He smiled as he looked down at the wrapping paper that was now crinkled in some areas due his constant fumbling with it.  
  
She also leaned against the wall on her side of the stairs, so that now they were facing each other. "Life is boring sometimes, might as well make something seem more exciting. Oh, wait, my life isn't boring. No, the most exciting thing this year was me getting stabbed. Let's not try to top that act for a while, I need my rest."  
  
"You sound like an old lady."  
  
Kaoru grinned and shrugged, "I feel old. Okay, now back to that gift. Open or leave alone? The choice is yours red."  
  
With amusement evident in his voice he peeled the tape off on end of the box. "Red?"  
  
"It seemed appropriate."  
  
He now had the box completely detached from the festive birthday wrapping paper. He set the box to his side and started folding the paper.  
  
Kaoru sighed, "Oh, you're one of THOSE people."  
  
"It's perfectly good wrapping paper!"  
  
"It's ten years old Kenshin."  
  
"Well. . . I want to save it as a fond memory."  
  
"Fine, fine, that I can forgive."  
  
He smiled and set the wrapping paper aside picking up the box. Lifting the lid he peeked inside to see what the small white box had in store for him. Greeted with colored tissue paper that had discolored through the years, he dug his hand through the chaotic array of colors and finally he felt something touch his seeking digits. Pulling out the object in question, he was to discover that it was a watch. A Mickey Mouse watch where the hands told the hour and minutes as Mickey himself kept track of time with a smile on his face.  
  
"A watch? That's what you wanted for your seventh birthday?"  
  
"I. . . I remember wanting a Lego set that came with pirates. . . but do recall my parents saying something about needing to teach me the importance and value of time. . ."  
  
Kaoru smiled and took the watch from his hand. "Well I think it's cute." She took each side of the strap in each hand looped it around Kenshin's left wrist. She securely, but not tightly, fastened the watch upon his wrist.  
  
He blinked down at the watch that seemed entirely too small for his teenage wrist size. "It doesn't have any batteries."  
  
"Worry about the little things later."  
  
Looking at her quizzically he answered, "I think batteries are a big thing. What's the whole point of a watch if it doesn't keep track of time?"  
  
She smiled brightly, "Well, now you have the comfort that for you time stops. Time is against you, and it won't change your world too much. And who cares? The concept of time is something we humans came up with, we wouldn't be so worried about it if some dude hadn't wanted to know what time of the day it was."  
  
"Time is on my side. . ." He said as he stared down at his now occupied wrist.  
  
"You bet. But change will come, but his time, it won't be so sudden. You'll be changing along with everything else. So maybe, we won't have to worry about time changing all, right?"  
  
Kenshin grinned at her, "I guess so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Period of Time Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Kaoru-chan!" the short girl called as from the doorway of the classroom.  
  
"Calm down Misao, the ceremony won't start for another thirty minutes! Don't rush me!"  
  
"If I don't rush you, you'd never get ready." Misao huffed as she fisted her hands set them on her hips.  
  
"Fine, fine. Go on ahead, I'm right behind you." Misao grinned and shook her head and left down the corridor. Kaoru turned around to look at the mirror and saw the reflection in the mirror. "Let's take these clothes down the aisle shall we? I can't believe it's time already."  
  
With that she left through the door to follow Misao to where the ceremony was being held.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate a great day. Countless obstacles have been overcome to reach this point. Now, everyone, please join me in wishing the graduating class of 2005 for the best of luck in the present and the future."  
  
The audience applauded as the superintendent took his seat by the administration and the principle went up to the podium. He coarsely cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone with a confident booming voice. "Thank you Superintendent Yamaguchi. The students that will be filing out here one by one as I call their names have gone through twelve years of education at the very least. Depending upon their plans for the future, some may continue on with their education or immediately enter the work force. Either way I am proud of each one of the students that march out here today. They have finished one of the early stages of their life to progress onto the next one. I hope, they know, that they can swing by my office anytime in the future to tell me of their progress. I will miss them, but I am happy to see them moving on. Now, without further ado, allow me to call out the graduating class of 2005." Another round of applause resonated through the school entrance where the ceremony was held outside. "The first person on my list of long names is Abe Tanaka."  
  
A boy of average height and black hair went walked out of the doorway from the school where all the students were lined up. He went up to the podium and shook hands with the principal then moved on the secretary that stood next him that had a pile of card board tubes that she handed to him. The principal continued on with the names.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru." She took in a calming breath as she walked up to the stage and nervously shook the principals hand. The old man smiled at her and reassuringly patted her shoulder. He winked at her and said in a low whisper that the microphone couldn't pick up, "I will surely miss your strange but oddly refreshing antics. Good luck Kamiya-san."  
  
Kaoru immediately calmed down and smiled back, "Thank you Gensai-sensei."  
  
She moved on to the secretary that gave her a friendly smile and handed her the tube. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you." Kaoru made her way off the stage to join the other students that had been called that now stood lined up neatly a half a meter away from each other before the podium. She took her place at the ground and watched as all her friends were being called.  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke."  
  
"Shinomori Aoshi."  
  
"Seta Soujiro."  
  
"Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Makimachi Misao."  
  
With the last of the names called, Gensai faced the now former students. "Congratulations to all of you and the best of luck. Now, I would like to call up the student that you all voted to give the final words to the class. Please come up, Kamiya Kaoru-san."  
  
Her eyes widened as the students around her urged her forward. Taking in a gulp of air she got up to the podium once again as Principal Gensai stepped away from the microphone. She nervously stepped up to the microphone and could have sworn that her heartbeat would be picked up by it. Her eyes searched through the masses of faces that were all familiar to her and when she met eyes with an encouraging Kenshin she finally settled down.  
  
She put on a genuine smile then spoke as the students, "If you're wondering, no, I didn't know I was the one voted until Gensai-sensei just announced it. I glance at all your faces and what I see aren't faces, but memories. Sure, they're not all the fondest of memories, but memories nonetheless. We came out of high school with all our fair share of cuts and bruises, but we all came out of it with all our limbs. In the end, isn't that the most important thing? Adults have been telling us that now we'll be stepping into the real world. To honestly say, if I ever find out that my hectic high school life has any resemblance to the real world. . . I'd end up really happy. You probably know about the action packed life that I seem to be stuck with, but even after everything, I enjoyed my time with the people I care about. And so, I stand before you today, not saying that we're now headed into the real world, but that our life is continuing. We just finished one of many chapters in our book. Only time will tell what will happen to us. Until we can finally say 'this is who I am' we have a lot of writing to get through for our book. So, as a final word, I would like to say. We made it! Watch out world, here comes class of 2005!"  
  
The students roared and clapped in enthusiasm as Kaoru smiled and waved to the student body. She looked over the crowd, and her friends that she could spot here and there. Maybe now, she could finally put the past where it is, behind her. Maybe now she can look back on life and not break down in grief. Maybe now she can look forward and actually see a potential future.  
  
The ceremony ended soon afterward and the students mingled saying their goodbyes to each other. Kaoru raced down the stage steps to reach her friends that had already congregated together. She ran to Kenshin and threw herself into his open arms to hug him tightly. After a long moment she let go and hugged the rest of her friends.  
  
"So where do we go from here guys?" Sano said as he threw around the tube that contained his diploma.  
  
"I'm not sure, I guess a short spring break then college?" Misao was leaning against Aoshi, as now they were an official couple.  
  
"Where are you going to school Sano?" The red haired boy asked as he stood comfortably next to Kaoru.  
  
"I'm going to Hosei along with Soujiro."  
  
"I'm going to Jouchi with Aoshi so we can go on the exchange program later! America here we come!" The cheerful Misao exclaimed from her spot.  
  
"We're all scattering apart. . . Megumi, Kenshin, and I will be attending Tokyo Daigaku." Kaoru looked toward her friends solemnly, "We're going to drift apart aren't we?"  
  
Soujiro smiled widely at her, "Do you think it will be that easy to get rid of us after all these years? I can't speak for everyone else, but you're stuck with me forever."  
  
Aoshi gave a rare smile, "As you are with me."  
  
"Me too!" Misao bounded over to Kaoru brightly grasping her arm.  
  
"What else am I going to do without ya Jou-chan?"  
  
"I'll be seeing you in my classes." Megumi said as she walked up to the group.  
  
Kenshin grinned and shrugged, "I have a promise to keep."  
  
Kaoru beamed at him, "I guess you do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten years later, it could be seen that Sano was still part of the Sekihoutai, as was Megumi. Instead of being a fighter for hire, he was now one of the leaders of the organization. Megumi, still secretly affiliated with the Sekihoutai, became a renowned doctor; although, most of her skills was used to patch up her fiancée, Sano.  
  
Soujiro found a nice girl by the name of Sayuri a few years back, and they have a two-year-old child named Satsuki. They are expecting another child, a boy this time, and hope to find another name that starts with an 'S.'  
  
Saitou continues to teach, no one is really sure what subject besides homeroom and kendo (which aren't subjects at all). He continues to be as sadistic as ever, and strangely keeps in touch with Kaoru, Kenshin, and the motley crew.  
  
Aoshi and Misao took over as the principal leaders of the Oniwabanshu, a school teaching ninjutsu. They have been in a relationship for many years, and it seems they are also in it for the long haul.  
  
Hiko Sejiro, although he never came up in the story lives peacefully in Hokkaido warming up with sake in the cold weather. He is not dead by the way. He did teach the succession technique to Kenshin, but he taught it with a wooden kunai. He plans to visit his Baka Deshi sometime soon, just to cause him trouble.  
  
Kaoru became a child psychologist, still working through her parents' death much like Kenshin. Kenshin is now a litigate for the state court, he continues to protect Kaoru with his life. Now that he can sustain himself comfortably, he has bought another ring, this time a platinum diamond one.  
  
He plans to give her the ring, tonight. And Kaoru is happy to accept. They are getting married sometime next spring.  
  
Did they live happily ever after? Only they can answer that question. Kenshin never got his wish of living a mundane life. He seemed okay with that, as was Kaoru. Who wants a boring life anyways? Isn't it the important thing that they lived? Yes, they moved on and changed slowly through the years, because time changes all right?  
  
And it can be happily noted that Kaoru never fainted ever again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: I'm sorry if I made you guys suffer with the supposed death of Kaoru, but in all fairness I did say in earlier author notes that this story will end well. I avoided finishing this. I just couldn't let the story go. It was my first, and it will always hold fond memories in my heart. This was a process that took a year and a half. Being as young as I am, a year and a half has changed me. So much has changed. My writing has changed drastically. I have changed as a person. I consider this fanfic as more of a growing experience than my final masterpiece. It is so difficult to let go of the first isn't it? I may write a RK fic once again. I highly doubt there will ever be a sequel to this, who would want to read it anyways? Well, I should bid all you farewell but I find it extremely hard to do so. I thank all of you that have followed me from the beginning. I thank all of you that picked me up from the middle. I thank all of you that just sat in a chair for a few hours and read the whole thing. I hope to see in future reviews at future fanfics. I love you all. Arg. I'm postponing my goodbye far to long. But let's not make this goodbye, let's make it a see you later. So this is Hoshi-ni-Onegai waving to you good naturedly. . . for now. ^o^ 


End file.
